The Perfect Computer
by PixieDust291
Summary: Sora was super excited. Today he had not only landed a job but he had also found a discarded persocom in the trash! He was so lucky! However, all to quickly Sora finds out the angelic blonde haired boy is more then just a mere computer.
1. Chapter One: The Finding

A/N: Hello! I got this idea from reading the manga Steel angel Kurumi by Kaishaku, and Chobits by CLAMP. Both of which I have no right to. I also have no rights to any of the KH or FF characters, they belong to Square Enix.

**The pairings : Sora x Roxas, Riku x Namine, and Cloud x Leon**

Please Enjoy and comment, it would be much appreciated. Thank you very much.

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter One: The Finding_

"So I got the job?!" Sora cried ecstatically.

Tifa blinked at the boy's outburst, but nodded. "Yes, Sora, you can have the job. After all, I feel kind of bad for accidentally dumping that bucket of dirty water on you. I should have looked before I threw it out the window." The raven haired girl smiled apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You're allowing me to have this job, which is fantastic." Sora smiled.

Truthfully he was ecstatic. Before that water had hit him, it just so happened he had been rejected from every job in the city…something about a hair height code? But now his problems were solved, and he would be able to pay for his tuition, and housing too. The apartment complex he was staying at wasn't exactly the most expensive, but it wasn't cheap either. He couldn't have asked for a better place to work – a late night bar and delivery service.

Tifa, surprised, laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "Well, you better get home. You start work on Friday." Sora was then shooed out the door.

Sora walked down the sidewalk to his house, his spirits now lifted. He turned the corner only to stop right in his tracks. There…lying in a heap of trash…was a boy…a _teen_ boy.

Sora gasped and ducked back around the corner, covering his mouth in horror. He leaned against the wall, but his legs gave way under him. Did he just see what he thought he saw? Was his mind playing tricks on him?

He peeked around the corner and then retreated with haste. No, still there. Was this a murder? Oh God, he hoped it wasn't one of those rape cases…

He dashed around the corner. Kneeling down in front of the teen, he looked him up and down. There were no wounds or signs of blood anywhere, which made him sigh with relief. The boy in the trash, Sora noted, was about his age, had short blond hair, and was wrapped in a large blue sheet. Other than that, he was naked.

Sora blushed and touched the blond's head. He was cold as ice. Sora then placed a hand to the boy's neck – no pulse. Sora panicked. He yanked the sheet off in order to begin mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It was then he noticed the small tattoo on the inside of the boy's wrist. Sora squinted his eyes to see it. It looked like an angel wing with a diamond set behind it.

He gasped. He recognized the symbol. He had seen it on one of the persocoms his friend Kairi had shown him in a magazine. This boy was a persocom!

A persocom was a personal computer/robot…and pleasure toy in many respects. Sora blushed again. He knew that persocoms were very popular in the cities. He had even wanted one once as a kid. But…why was this one in the trash? It was obviously one of the newer models. It didn't have the usual metal ears that were all the rage just last year when he had started college. In fact…if he remembered correctly, he had read a manga that depicted a situation much like the one he was in now. What was it called again? Cow-bites, Chow-mits, Cho-pits…? He couldn't remember the title.

Sora looked at the boy again. His blond hair was styled in defiant spikes in the front, and he had smooth, unmarked pale skin. Whoever had manufactured him had designed his body to be slim but athletic and well-muscled. Sora tilted his head to one side. The boy almost looked like himself in a way…

Sora looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was nearby. Darkness was all he could see. Silence enveloped him as the cold night made him shiver. If the persocom was in the trash…that meant nobody wanted it, right? He gulped and looked at the trashed computer. A persocom would be able to help him with his studies for college.

He nodded to himself and leaned over, wrapping the sheet around the blond once more. _Waste not, want not, right?_

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

A/N: To be continued in Chapter Two. Please comment! Thank you.


	2. Chapter Two: The Awakening

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Two: The Awakening_

"Geez!" Sora yelled as he dropped the blond persocom onto his bed. "This thing weighs a ton. Well, I suppose they have to weigh a little more than a human because they have all that electronic stuff in them."

He sighed and picked up one the many magazines covering his floor. "Okay, let's see…I think that ad on the new persocoms is on page…seventy-six, was it?"

He flipped from ad to ad and stopped on a page with a picture of a package on it. "Here it is…they're called Twilight models."

_The new model of persocom this year is the Twilight Lover model from the Diamond Wing Corporation. Rated highest in efficiency, this model of persocom has received the Genova Software Company's First-Rate Computer award. This persocom comes highly customizable with hi-def and data back-up options, your choice of fully expandable or space-saving programs, and exterior outlook, as well as personality options made to your request. This model acts as an office notebook and home computing system the whole family can enjoy._

Sora gazed at the magazine. He was pretty sure it was the same model. The diamond wing tattoo on the persocom's wrist was unmistakable, and this model was the only one currently available from that company that didn't come with metal ears.

Sora closed the magazine and looked at the blond again. Why, if the persocom was such a new model, would anyone throw it in the trash? Was it stolen? He ran a hand through the boy's hair and down his cheek. The hair felt so real, and despite its spiky appearance, it was rather soft. His skin, though cold, had a soft glow to it…

Sora shook his head. What was he _doing_? He calmed himself and started looking up and down the persocom's body. He remembered the old models had to be turned on with a switch. But…he didn't see anything anywhere on this one.

After many failed attempts, Sora gave up and flopped down on the floor. He wrung his hands through his chocolate-brown locks. He couldn't find the switch anywhere. Was the damn thing inside or something?

It was then he heard a knock. He leaned up and walked to the door, opening it the littlest bit.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Oh, that's nice," came a sarcastic reply. "It's only your best friend."

Sora smiled and opened the door, grinning at his visitor. "Riku-kun! I didn't know you were coming." Sora then noticed the little mobile persocom unit on his friend's shoulder. "Riku…did you—"

"Yeah, like her? I just got her today. My dad just got a whole shipment of these units for his company and decided to give me one. I've decided to call her Rikku." Riku chuckled.

The little persocom had long blond hair tied up in braids and strung with beads, piercing green eyes, and was dressed in what looked to be a yellow bikini with a mini skirt and blue shoes. "Hello, please pardon the intrusion." Rikku smiled politely.

Sora beamed. "Oh wow! She's so cute! But Riku, don't you think you could give her a better name then that? You have no imagination." A fist then bonked the brunet lightly on the head.

"Hey, it's my persocom. I'll call her what I want."

"All right." Sora laughed and invited them inside. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad you're here, Riku."

"Why? You need to do an all-night cram study again?"

"No. Truth is…come with me." Sora blushed and led his friend to his room.

Riku looked surprised when he saw what was on Sora's bed.

"See?" Sora said simply.

Riku's eyes darted back and forth between the blond and his friend then back. Then the silver-haired teen turned to Sora and grinned. "So, you do swing that way?"

Sora's face grew to the color of crimson. "What are you talking about?! It's not what you're thinking!" he protested. "Besides, _you're_ the one who's bi here!"

Riku held up his hands. "Chill, I was kidding." Sora glared at him. "So, how did you come into possession of one of the most expensive models on the market?"

Sora sighed and leaned up against the wall. "I just found him in the trash. I think he's defective because I can't find the 'on' switch."

Riku leaned over the blond and lifted the sheets. He then looked over his shoulder to Sora. "Why is he wearing your briefs?'

Sora looked shocked and looked away. "He…he…he wasn't wearing any clothes when I f…f…found him so…well, I couldn't just have a naked guy in my bed, you know? I had to give him something!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're so innocent, it's pathetic."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, you're not going to find any 'on' switch on this model." The silver-haired teen pushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"I knew it. It _is_ defective," Sora groaned, and let his head bang the wall.

"No, the models nowadays aren't turned on with a switch…but a kiss." Riku rose to his full height once more.

The brunet gazed at his longtime friend in confusion. "What?"

"A kiss. You know, K.I.S.S…smooch smooch," Riku teased with a smirk.

Sora then looked flabbergasted. "W-why a…a…a kiss?!"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. Persocoms can do as many functions as their programming allows. One of the usual programs installed is—"

"I know, you don't have to say it!" Sora covered Riku's mouth.

"Geez, you're uptight about all this. You're in college, man, get your mind in the gutter once in a while."

Sora shot another glare at his friend before looking at the boy on his bed again. Did he really have to kiss him? His heart was pounding. Well…it was just a persocom…and if the kiss didn't work, then there was no harm done, right?

Rikku suddenly began jumping up and down singing 'Kiss the Girl,' except every time it came to the word 'girl' she changed it to 'boy'.

Sora blushed and turned to Riku. "I…I'll do it."

"Okay, so—"

"But I wanna do it without you in the room." Sora told him.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Bashful?" But upon Sora's third glare the teen exited and closed the door.

Sora sighed in relief and walked over to the bed. He gazed down at the blond boy and gulped. His head was still pounding with nervousness and his face was pink. He took a deep breath, got a picture in his mind of how movie actors kissed, and leaned down.

The persocom's lips were soft and supple. Sora's body seemed to shiver at contact with them. He kept his eyes closed until his ears started ringing with what sounded like computing noises. Sora's blue eyes flashed open in time to see the blond boy rise to his knees, the sheet swirling around him, his spikes frizzed a bit as his body seemed to come alive.

The computing noises died and Sora sat there, gazing at the blond. The persocom, now on his hands and knees, raised his head and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room before seeing Sora. Their eyes met.

Sora had not seen such eyes in his life. They were like his own but lighter, like ocean sapphires. Long dark lashes accented those eyes perfectly. The boy's hair fell down just slightly in an adorable manner and his face was the picture of boyishness.

"H-hello." Sora smiled as best he could.

The blond did not answer; he merely stared at him. Sora scratched the back of his head. Why did he feel awkward, as if he wanted to run out of the room and hide?

Sora was taken out of his thoughts before he could answer that question. The blond had crawled toward him on all fours, and now he was nearly in Sora's lap. The blond leaned in and looked at Sora curiously, as if he were a scientist looking at a test tube. Sora could feel his cheeks heating up, but he couldn't take his eyes from those sea foam spheres. He wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn't obey any command. Then, all of the sudden, the blond smiled and touched his lips to his.

Sora was…surprised to say the least. This kiss was deep and romantic. The blond's lips…he was reminded once again of their softness.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

A/N: To be continued in Chapter Three, please comment!

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_


	3. Chapter Three: A call and mystery

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Three: A Call and Mystery_

Sora stopped walking and took a seat on a park bench. He had just come from his last class. Doing labs was sometimes very time-consuming, and his mind felt like if it took in one more scrap of information it would explode. He groaned and tilted his aching head back. He was still boggling from what had previously happened with the persocom.

After the persocom had kissed him, Riku, having great timing as usual, had opened the door and proceeded to then point and call out triumphantly, "HA! I knew it. No, don't try to hide it, you are _so_ gay!"

Sora had immediately kicked him out. The persocom, after he returned to the room, wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders and smiled.

Sora had blushed and lightly pushed the persocom away, saying, "Look…um…I don't know who you are or even where you came from…I just found you in the trash and…oh! Don't worry, I won't throw you in the trash…but…can you not do that kind of stuff, please, because…well, it just isn't done. I mean, we're both guys."

The persocom had made no objection or sound. The blond merely stared at him for the longest time, then nodded and walked out of the room. Sora had worried that he may have hurt the blond's feelings, but upon peeking around the corner he saw him making himself a makeshift bed on the couch.

Sora looked around the park in an attempt to concentrate on something else other than his problems. The park was beautiful, large, with a playground and field for sports. It was mid-fall and the trees were beginning to turn their vibrant autumn colors. Crimson, gold, orange, and brown all melted together in a calming rainbow that rustled gently in the breeze. Children played on the monkey bars and swings. Sora could hear the laughter of both young and old as some of the kids drew up enough courage to go down the tall slide. The air was so cool that the children's breaths came out in white puffs of steam.

Sora smiled to himself, and reluctantly went back to his thoughts. He really didn't know what to do with the persocom. He thought all persocoms were supposed to immediately, once activated, be able to perform all functions at their owner's command and, if owner requested it, then and only then would they show sexual behaviors. His persocom seemed to be unable to even speak, and it was acting like they were a couple.

The memory of how the blond had looked crawling across the floor before he kissed him flashed in Sora's mind, and he blushed and shook his head. Why did that keep happening? God, he wasn't gay! He had been Riku's friend for years and had never once imagined him as anything more then a friend. He hadn't even blushed when he and Riku bathed together. Sora sank his face in his hands. How could his life become so complicated?

Sora was startled from his wondering and self-pity when a rather loud chiming noise came from under the bench. He rose and leaned down. There, underneath, was a red cell phone buzzing and screeching up a storm. Was that ring tone…Ten Rounds with José Cuervo? Sora grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Thank heavens! Don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost it! Um…oh, anyway, thanks for picking it up. Will you meet me?" The voice on the other end was male and sounded young.

"Um…sure. Where would you like to meet?"

"Do you know the bar The Drunken Moogle?"

"Sure I do. I work there."

"Really? Well, that's awesome. I'll meet you there in about an hour. Hey, can I get a free drink?"

"I don't work at the bar. I'm a waiter."

"Oh well, worth a try."

With that, the man hung up. Sora stared at the blue screen on the cell phone in utter confusion. How the hell had the guy called him if what Sora was holding in his hand was the guy's cell? Sora shook his head and looked at his watch. He really didn't start work for another two hours…oh well, he'd make a good impression and come in early.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"And what would you like as a side, sir?" Sora asked with a bright smile. After taking the man's order, the brunet bowed and dashed to the back. He linked the electronic touchpad to a main computer like Tifa had shown him and within a moment the screen beeped with a message saying, 'the order has been submitted'.

Sora beamed to himself. He was totally enjoying this job, and Tifa kept a regular eye on him from her position at the bar, just to see if he needed any help. His uniform, much to his appreciation, was plain blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He also had an earpiece in his ear that allowed Tifa to warn him when new people arrived, when food was ready, and when customers were ready to leave.

Sora was a little concerned, though. The man from the call had still not shown up or at least made himself known. Sora had grabbed a rag and was buffing tables when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. A man in about his early twenties with a brown rock star haircut and sunglasses smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" Sora asked.

The man was dressed in black pants and a tight-fitting overcoat that had straps over the chest. "Yes, would you happen to have my cell phone?"

Sora was surprised, but he grinned. "Y-yes, I do." He fumbled in his pockets.

"Wow! This must be my lucky day! You are such a cutie pie."

Sora, with retrieved phone held out, blushed. "P-pardon me?"

The man gestured to the seat across from him "Take a seat."

Sora took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I'm not on break and—"

"Tifa, I'm taking your worker for a minute!" The man called to the bar.

Tifa just turned and rose an eyebrow to him. "Fine, Demyx, but be nice."

Sora was shocked that his boss had even…done that. He took a seat on the other side of the table. So this man knew Tifa and…his name was Demyx.

Demyx grinned. "Thanks for my phone, by the way. Would you like something to eat? Tifa! Menu please! You really saved me, I need this for my job."

"Your job…with a cosplay café?" Sora asked, eyeing the man's wardrobe once more.

Demyx burst out laughing. "Oh no, I'm just a regular man, as you can see," he said, waving his hand. He then reclined backward and grinned when he saw Tifa approach with one menu. "Thanks. By the way, how are the kids?"

Tifa's expression wasn't exactly cold, but it wasn't warm and loving either. "They're fine. Yuffie is babysitting them today. Would you take off those sunglasses? It's nighttime already."

Demyx seemed to pout, but complied. His eyes were bright blue and clear. Sora was reminded of his persocom back at home. It was then that it occurred to Sora that he had not given his persocom a name. He just kept calling it his persocom. This sickened Sora. The persocom at least deserved a name.

"Hey, you still in there?" Demyx called. He waved a hand in front of Sora's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! What were we saying?"

Demyx grinned. "I believe we were talking about what I do for a living. I'm in sales. Now, you really deserve a reward…" The rock star seemed to fumble in his coat for a bit before retrieving a magazine and handing it to Sora. "Here, anything from the company is half off."

Sora stared down in curiosity at the magazine. It had no cover and when he opened it he blushed one million shades of red. The advertisements all had to do with sexual appeal. There was lingerie, food recipes, and other things Sora didn't even know existed. He snapped the book shut and handed it back to Demyx.

"W-what kind of stuff…what kind of salesman are you, to sell that stuff? What corporation do you belong to?"

"The Diamond Wing Corporation."

Sora's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "What? No way!" Demyx merely nodded. "That's the company that…has the Twilight Lover series, right?!"

"Yeah, but if you're expecting to get our newest product half off, then you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh, no…I just wanna ask some questions."

"Really?" Demyx lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, then…shoot."

"Can they talk?"

"Of course they can, unless the owner has specifically set it not to talk."

"Well, what if it is set to that? How do you change it?"

"You just tell it you want it to talk. It recognizes voice commands as well."

"OH! That's good. Um…is it also set to…swing a certain way?"

Demyx look confused, then understanding and amusement spread across his face. "Yes, they can be programmed to be homosexual, bisexual, or straight."

"Can you change that programming?"

"Not without taking it to the actual corporation and shelling out booko bucks."

"I see. What kind of functions can it do?"

"Anything its programming allows."

"Can it…think and…have emotions?"

Demyx seem to become very suspicious with this question. "It's a machine," he answered.

Sora laughed awkwardly. "Of course, just checking." Why was the man getting so…serious all of the sudden?

Demyx shrugged. "If you're planning on buying the model, you're going to have to wait."

"Huh? Why? I saw a magazine saying they were already out."

"Then you must not have watched the news. That model was supposed to come out next month, but our company…had some modifications to make. We wanted to make them as lifelike as possible."

Modifications…okay, now Sora was _really_ interested. But he decided to leave the matter as it was. If what Demyx said was true…then the persocom in his apartment shouldn't even exist, and he didn't want to know what Demyx might do if he found out.

Sora rose from the table and grinned boyishly. "I have to get back to work. Thanks."

Demyx regained his cheery composure and smiled back. "No problem. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Sora. Now what would you like to order?" Sora asked. He was reluctant to tell him his last name, for it would make it easier for the man to find him if he chose. It wasn't that Sora felt that Demyx couldn't be trusted… it was just that the circumstances didn't give Sora confidence he could be trusted.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

To be continued in Chapter Four, please comment!

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

**:Additional notes:**

"**10 Rounds with Jose Cuervo"** - a country song by Tracy Byrd.


	4. Chapter Four: Contemplation

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Four: Contemplation_

Sora was thoroughly exhausted as he walked up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. He stared blankly at the door for a moment before realizing he needed keys. Fumbling in his pocket, he produced the clanking metal and inserted it into the lock.

The minute he opened that door and called out "I'm ho—" he was embraced. Sora was startled and about to scream when he turned his head and looked into the smiling, bright face of his persocom. Sora blinked. Had his computer been waiting for him to come home ever since he left? The persocom's eyes were so filled with contentment Sora felt his chest tighten. He pushed away from the hug and smiled back at his persocom.

The blond looked confused at being pushed away, but still said nothing. Sora finally noticed what the persocom was wearing. Faded blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that read "More me less you." Sora couldn't help but grin. So the persocom had found his clothes.

"Well, hello to you too. I hope you weren't bored today. What have you been—"

The smell of spices and warmth wafted past him. His mouth immediately began to water. "Did you…cook?" Sora stuttered.

The persocom smiled again, taking Sora's hand, and led him to the small living room. There, on the table, was what looked to be teriyaki chicken, steamed rice, and soup. Not a grandiose dinner, but a satisfying one.

Sora blinked in awe and turned to the persocom. "Y-you made this! You made this for…me?" he asked.

The persocom looked down at the floor. Sora laughed, his smile bright. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He then blinked—he was sure he could see a light pink tinge on the blond's cheeks.

Sora sat down, and the persocom took a seat on the other side of the table. He then lifted his soup bowl, smelling it. "_Itadakimasu!_" he called before taking a sip.

The warm liquid was slightly thin and tasted of chicken broth and boiled eggs as it ran over his palate. It was one of the best soups he had ever tasted. He sighed and was about to thank the persocom again when he gasped. On the other side of the table…the persocom was…eating!

"Wait, stop!" Sora shrieked.

The persocom immediately ceased and stared at Sora in shock. Sora, realizing he had probably just scared the poor blond, made an awkward laugh. "Oh, sorry, I…I just…aren't you a computer? Can computers eat?"

The persocom didn't say a word, though his eyes darkened as he nodded. A tightening in Sora's gut told him he had said the wrong thing, even though his logical mind screamed that a persocom could not get offended.

Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just surprised." He looked to the blond for some form of acceptance, but he only went back to his eating.

Sora inwardly sighed again. Then it struck him. "Hey, I know I keep calling you a computer and a persocom whenever I'm talking to you. It just seems to me that you need a name…do you have a preference?"

The persocom stopped eating and looked at him with interest.

Sora waited a few minutes for a response, but didn't receive one. Obviously the "no talk" program the persocom must be set on was extremely well made.

Sora smiled. "You can talk, you know. I rather like a guy who can speak his thoughts."

The persocom blinked at him some more, then set down his soup. He tilted his head to one side. Those eyes were so…calculative, expressive, and deep. They portrayed every emotion the persocom was feeling. Those blue spheres were fixed on Sora as if they were seeking the truth. Then suddenly, the persocom was normal again. Calm, and staring at the table.

Sora sighed and shook his head, accepting his defeat.

"I would like to be named Roxas," came a soft voice.

Sora's head shot up as he stared at the blond, who was still looking at the table. "What?"

"…I would like to be named Roxas," the blond repeated, his pink lips forming the words.

Sora nearly fell backwards. He talked! His persocom talked! Sora was about to laugh in delight but held it in. After all, his persocom seemed nervous about talking. If he laughed, that might make the blond never talk again. Not to mention he'd lose trust in Sora.

Sora nodded. "Okay. Why do you want that name?"

No answer was his response.

Sora scratched his head. Maybe it was a little too soon for him to explain. "So, Roxas, huh? Sure, I think that's a nice name. Of course you can have it."

Roxas' head shot up, his face was in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. If that's the name you want, have it." Sora chuckled.

He was not expecting what happened next. The blond smiled and jumped over the table, tackling Sora to the floor.

Sora lay there, blushing, as his persocom smiled on top of him, his arms wrapped around Sora's chest. Sora was reminded of a rather well-known anime term called _glomping_.

He laughed nervously. "Well, I didn't know it was going to make you _this_ happy."

The arms around Sora's chest tightened and Roxas smiled down at him. Those beautiful sapphire eyes were half-lidded and sexy. "Thank you," he whispered, his head drawing ever so closer to Sora's, his legs parting as they touched.

Sora blushed and his eyes went wide. His body felt heated and tingly, as if he had butterflies fluttering against his skin. The feeling of submission enclosed around him as Roxas tilted his body and moved atop him.

Sora's body seemed to act of its own accord—or maybe he just lost his mind. His eyes suddenly closed and he found himself kissing the blond back…and _enjoying_ it. Hands fisted in Roxas' hair as the brunet moved his head to deepen the kiss. Lips molded to one another and felt so hot.

Roxas broke the kiss and smirked down at Sora. "Do you want to continue?"

Sora's breath was heavy, his eyes were nearly closed and his mind boggled. He…had he just…he just nearly made out with a guy! He had kissed another guy. Surprise flooded through him in waves, but he was more shocked at the fact that he was left wanting more, as if his body was singing for it.

"I…I don't…" Sora murmured.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but—" came a cocky voice from the door.

Sora jumped, slamming Roxas against the wall, and gawked at Riku, who was standing in the doorway with Rikku on his shoulder.

"Riku! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you get your first kiss."

"_What?!_"

Riku laughed heartily. "I came over to see if you needed help, due to your limited experience with persocoms, but I see you're getting your hump on just fine without me."

Sora cringed and stared down at the floor, making little circles in the carpet with his finger.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora looked around the store. Hardly anyone was there, probably due to everyone being at work. He was waiting outside the changing station of one of the most expensive clothing stores in the city. He gazed in wonder at the perfectly shiny tiled floors, the velvet curtains, and the leather sofa he was sitting on. The employees had gazed at him mockingly when he had walked in, but as soon as they laid eyes on Riku they had perked up and treated him like a king. Sora guessed it was because they recognized the silver-haired teen as the son of one of the richest men in the city.

Sora leaned back on the couch. They had come here to buy some clothes for Roxas, though Sora couldn't see why the blond couldn't wear some of his clothes. He liked the way Roxas looked in his clothes. He closed his eyes and imagined how Roxas had looked last night with that white t-shirt and jeans. Sora smiled to himself, then shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

God, maybe he _was_ gay. He couldn't seem to get Roxas out of his head, which was really aggravating. He had enjoyed kissing Roxas, and when Roxas had asked if they had wanted to continue he had nearly said, "I...I don't know."

Sora touched his finger to his lips. He was not one to pretend or deny what he felt and knew to be true. He had kissed Roxas and liked it. He accepted that. But what boggled him was…_why?_ Why _now_ all of a sudden? He had been friends with Riku and other guys his whole life and he had never had fantasies about them. He had even _liked_ standing on the corner and watching all the girls go by when he was in high school. So why now all of a sudden did his body seem to just…switch attractions? It was if his brain had just flipped a light switch overnight. He shook his head.

"Would you like anything, sir?" asked a girl as she walked by with a handful of pants.

"Oh! No, thank you." Sora smiled up at her.

Riku then emerged from behind the curtain, a wide grin on his face. Sora was immediately suspicious.

"May I present…" the older teen announced, "…your persocom."

Roxas slowly drew back the curtain and emerged. He wore a knee-length pink dress with white lace and long buttoned sleeves. He also had on fishnet stockings, pink and black high heels, and a pink bow tied in his hair.

Sora literally fell out of his seat. His mouth hung open like a fish. He couldn't form words or phrases. He didn't really even know what he would say if he tried. He was flabbergasted that a man could even wear those clothes, let alone look almost like a china doll in them.

The girl holding the pants squeaked and dropped the clothing she was holding. A grin spread across her face.

Sora glanced at her and rolled his eyes. _Great, now the _whole store _is going to think we're gay._

The girl looked like she was reliving a delightful fantasy when she ran up to Roxas and hugged him. "Oh my God, you are SOOOOOOOO cute!" she chimed.

Sora's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed as she giggled and rubbed against Roxas. He then caught himself and hit his head against his hand. Now he was getting jealous, what was next?

He looked at Roxas and frowned. Why _was_ he getting jealous? It wasn't like he had feelings for the persocom. It wasn't like he and the persocom were a couple. The persocom didn't even have emotions. All the flirting and coming-on to him was just a program. Not actual affection.

"Yuffie!" came a loud yell, and the giggling girl straightened and bowed as a silver-haired man walked up to her. He was in about his late twenties and wore a black suit. "Yuffie, what do you think you're—" The man's eyes then landed on Roxas. His eyes bulged and blood started trailing down his nose. He covered it and looked away. "What are you gentlemen playing at?"

"Nothing, Kadaj. Just getting some clothes for my new friend." Riku was grinning.

Kadaj glared at the teen. "I can see that. Now how about some appropriate _male_ clothes?"

Sora's eyes flicked back and forth between the two. Did they…_know_ each other?

Riku nodded. "All right, after all, I don't need you telling my father about this." He shrugged.

The man named Kadaj seemed satisfied with this and walked off. The girl named Yuffie sighed in relief and turned to Sora. "Wow, that was a close one."

Sora stared at Yuffie in confusion. "Your name is Yuffie?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes."

Where had Sora head her name before? Had it been…the bar! Tifa had mentioned the name Yuffie to Demyx. "Do you know a woman named Tifa?"

Yuffie looked shocked. "Sure, why?"

"Yuffie! Get back to work!" came a loud booming voice from behind a door.

Yuffie groaned and walked off without a word.

Sora wanted to stop her, but Riku grabbed his shoulder. "How about after Roxas changes we all go get a bite to eat? My treat."

"Wha—!? Oh! Okay!" Sora beamed.

Riku then leaned close to Sora's ear and whispered, "There's something you're not telling me. You haven't been yourself since we left the apartment."

"I just have a lot of things on my mind," Sora grudgingly confessed.

"Anything you wanna talk with someone about? Anything I can do to help?" Riku asked.

Sora was about to reply "no" when what Demyx had said crossed his mind. "As a matter of fact, yes…but not here. Someplace safe."

Riku leaned back and gazed at Sora, his eyes furrowed and contemplating. Then he smiled and winked at Sora. "All right, double-oh-seven, I'll be briefed on the mission later."

Sora couldn't help but laugh, which was good, because he needed it.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

To be continued in Chapter Five, please comment!

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

**:Additional Notes:**

**Itadakimasu** - A traditional Japanese and sometimes Chinese phrase that gives praise for the food. An equivalent of this in America would be grace or the term "Let's eat."

**Glomp** - A hug in the manner of a small child, similar to a bear hug but often including one or both legs as well as arms. Also a hug in which the hugger jumps and catches the victim by surprise or off-guard. Basically, it's a violent hug with a running start.


	5. Chapter Five: I am here tonight

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Five: I Am Here Tonight_

A black figure stood on a balcony. The night was a vast sea of black before him, sprinkled with rainbow lights from the city. The wind whipped at his black cloak as he talked passively into a cell phone.

"I see. So where is #13?…How can you not know? So he escaped. Please explain how he could have escaped when we had security cameras on him at all times and over ten guards posted at all entrances?" The figure seemed more curious than annoyed. He ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"I am well aware of the fact of how dangerous…and how _interesting_ #13 is." The figure smirked, his blue eyes glazed as if in remembrance. "Don't give me that. You know perfectly well why he was not destroyed. You were intrigued with his progress just as much as I was. Hell, the whole company was up in arms when he seemed to start becoming—what?…I see. So tell me what happened."

The figure listened for a few moments before laughing. "I bet the clean-up crew didn't enjoy that. So do you want him back, or are we going to do more testing? Or have you given up on your dream, Superior? …And just how am I supposed to find him?"

Now the figure did seem annoyed. "Fine. But I think you're sending the wrong guy." He snapped the cell phone shut and jammed it into his pocket before turning to look out at the flickering lights of the city. A subway train passed and the light illuminated his young face. He leaned against the railing, looking downwards, and laughed. "Well, I guess no karaoke tonight…"

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"I see…well, if this doesn't qualify as a manga plot, I don't know what does." Riku nodded as Sora finished his explanation.

The two teens and two persocoms were lounging in Sora's apartment. Roxas was in the kitchen doing something or other. He had left the moment Sora had said he wanted some tea. Rikku was rocking back and forth on Riku's head, humming a tune as she listened intently to the two boys' conversation.

Riku reached up and plucked the little persocom from his head, placing her on his knee. "Rikku, can you do an information search to see if the Twilight model by the Diamond Wings Corporation is indeed un-manufactured as of late?"

The little persocom winked, then her eyes went glassy for a moment. Computing noises and internet beeping came from her small frame before she cheered and announced, "Data request has been completed."

"Good, can you read it to us, please?" Riku grinned.

Rikku nodded and went very still again, as if in a trance. Her usually cheerful voice becoming a slow monotone. "The Diamond Wing Corporation is the second-largest manufacturer of persocoms, and is rated an A in customer satisfaction. Recently the company announced a new product line specializing in pleasure. This new product was given the title the _Twilight Lover_ series. This new model of persocom was supposed to feature new software and exterior options. One of the new exterior options was the classic metal ear, or the new and highly more stylish human ears. The software was to be unique and only readable to the Twilight model. The programs were to be so advanced, the model would almost seem human. It would learn from experience and adapt to different situations. One of the unique features to this persocom, which has been released by the company, is that the Twilight model will act exactly as a lover will. The moment its owner activates it with a kiss, the model immediately recognizes that person as its partner. Once the person is imprinted, the model will not have eyes for any other but its owner.

"Much anticipation was present as palpitating customers awaited the release day. However, the corporation just last week announced its delaying of the model's production. Not much is known about what caused the delay, as the corporation is being extremely secretive and refuses to talk with any press."

Riku sighed. "Is that all?"

"I'm sorry, Master. You requested information, not fan speculation." Rikku bowed.

Riku nodded. "True. We want cold hard facts, not assumptions made from a disappointed porn mob."

Sora sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "Well, that still doesn't tell us why Roxas exists when he's not supposed to. Could it be that we made a mistake? Does he belong to another company?"

Riku shook his head "No. Your persocom has a tattoo on his wrist with the Diamond Wing logo. And your persocom doesn't have metal ears. True, other persocoms these days don't have metal ears, but none of them are from that corporation. Face the facts, Sora. There is no way your persocom could possibly be any other persocom but the Twilight model."

"What if someone forged the tattoo?" Sora countered.

"Highly unlikely. The ink used to identify persocoms…to _brand_ them, if you will, is a thick metallic-based compound mixture that needs to be heated to a certain degree. It's not like a common metal currency that is so easily mass-produced," Riku explained.

Sora groaned. "You sound like a lawyer."

"Well, that's what I'm majoring in."

"I just feel…I don't know. Like I shouldn't have found Roxas. It's like stealing."

"Not technically. Roxas did not physically belong to anyone. The report said the model is not yet in production. So Roxas doesn't belong to the masses either. _He is all yours_." Riku emphasized the last sentence. Sora just glared at him.

Roxas then emerged from the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to the couch. He held out a cup for Sora.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Tea. I could only find chamomile," Roxas answered.

Sora blushed and smiled. "You didn't have to make me tea."

"…I wanted to," Roxas whispered.

Sora chuckled and accepted the cup. "Well, thank you. That was very nice." He put the mug to his lips and cautiously took a first sip. It was the perfect temperature, and the smell of the herbs wafted up to his nose, clearing his senses and calming his mind. He sighed in bliss.

Riku stared at the blond and brunet for a moment before speaking. "Roxas, what made you get Sora that tea?"

Roxas looked to Riku as if he were hesitant to speak and confused by his question. "Sora said he needed tea. I made tea."

"But it was not a direct order to you, or a request. You did not have to make the tea."

"…I wanted to…I thought if I made the tea, then that would make Sora happy." Roxas blushed.

Sora blushed as well. "You…well, thank you…I didn't know—"

"Interesting." Riku cut him off. The older teen stood and walked over to the blond, taking his face in his hands and turning his head.

Roxas, to Sora's observation, seemed quite uncomfortable with this, but allowed Riku to continue.

Riku stroked a hand through Roxas' hair, then trailed a finger down his head to his ear. He mumbled something before pinching Roxas' ear. The blond winced and an unclasping sound was heard. Riku grinned and folded back Roxas' ear, which was attached to a piece of metal, to reveal a complicated series of wires and connectors.

"Perfect," Riku said. He picked up Rikku and placed her on Roxas' shoulder. He then tapped Rikku's head, and another hissing sound of an opening hatch could be heard. The back of Rikku's hair came completely upwards and Riku extended a cable from the back of her head into Roxas' ear.

"There. Now Rikku should be able to access the data stored in your persocom's computing hard-dive. Rikku, commence sequence," he ordered.

"Wait, _what?!_" Sora said.

"Just calm down. Go, Rikku," Riku cajoled.

Rikku beamed and detached one of the beads from her hair. The bead grew in size and became silky until it was a tiny screen about the size of a DVD. "Computing commencing," the persocom announced, and reverted to her transfixed state.

Computing noises could be heard, which Sora only guessed meant searching for files or something. Roxas, during this whole process, was looking rather uncomfortable. The computing noises seemed to go on for hours as Sora watched the persocoms for a sign of anything.

Then suddenly the screen in Rikku's hands shimmered and an image came into view. It was clear and looked slightly metallic. The image showed…water. Water, enclosed in a glass case and looking outward. Outside, beyond the case, people in white cloaks walked back and forth from desks and monitors. Every few moments they would stop and look at the case, then go back to work.

The image flashed away and another image came to view. It was of a bright light shining downward, it looked to be one of those annoying hospital lights. Then the light was moved away—the screen went black.

Sora stared in worry at the black screen, what was—

"Oh, come on, Rikku, there has to be more," Riku announced, interrupting Sora's thoughts.

Sora looked from Riku to Roxas. The blond was staring at his knees, fists clenched and arms locked. Sora's worry increased. "Riku, I don't—"

"Look!" Riku pointed to the screen once more.

The screen was flickering, scratchy, and faded from black and white to color. It looked like an old newsreel. The image, though slightly distorted, showed a picture. A plain piece of paper with a picture of a flower on it.

"_Do you like it?_" came a voice.

The screen turned, showing a smiling blond-haired girl in a white dress. The screen went up and down vigorously, as if nodding. The girl giggled and went back to the other drawing she was completing.

The screen flickered and then showed the girl running. The screen was running behind her and she looked back frequently. Then she rounded a corner and stopped. A dead end.

"_They figured out my password and are changing the passages so we can't get out,_" the girl whispered.

She then turned back to the screen. Tears were running down her face and blood was dripping from her forehead onto the floor. Her blond hair was a mess, and her smile false.

"_Well, better luck next time, right?_"

She looked down at the floor and started sobbing.

The beeping noises coming from Rikku had been growing in intensity. Sora tore his eyes from the screen and looked to Roxas. His eyes widened—Roxas was shivering violently and…_crying_. "Riku, stop now!" Sora yelled.

"What? But—" Riku started.

"Just do it, you're hurting—" Sora wasn't able to finish that sentence because Roxas started screaming.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" the blond repeated over and over again. He was clutching his head as if in agony.

The beeping noises seized and Rikku froze, falling off Roxas' arm, dislodging her connection cord. She twitched violently on the ground, then sprang up and started squeaking and playing random bits of different songs. Riku stared in horror as his persocom danced, then did aerobics, convulsed as if having a seizure, then finally lay still.

Riku and Sora stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. Then, in an instant, they regained themselves. Riku scooped up Rikku and called command after command for her to wake up, but there was no response. Sora immediately tended to Roxas. He didn't know what the hell had just happened, but he clutched the persocom by the arms and tried to get him to look up.

"I have to go. Rikku is badly damaged. I need to see my father." And without another word, Riku dashed out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sora did not have time to contemplate his friend's state. He rubbed Roxas' shoulders, cooing and speaking in soft parental tones. "It's okay, it's over. I'm here. I promise that will not happen to you again without your permission. I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over in different sequences.

Roxas kept crying harder and harder. Sora felt useless and helpless. He hurriedly tried to recall what his parents did when he was in this state. He remembered his mother would hug him and stroke his head until he quieted down. He looked at Roxas. True, a persocom wasn't a five-year-old, but it was a better idea than sticking with the present apologizing.

Sora gently led Roxas' head to his chest and in a soothing manner, stroked his hand over the spiky blond hair. He even hummed his mother's song, just in case.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Sora repeated that small verse over and over, his tone melodic and soothing as he remembered his mother's was.

Slowly, the sobs subsided and sniffles were drowned away. Roxas' breathing slowed and calmed to a soft hum. Sora leaned back and Roxas looked up at him.

"You okay now?" he asked.

Roxas nodded. Sora smiled and looked past Roxas into his room. "Come on, let's go to bed. You're sleeping with me tonight."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora yawned and stretched as he changed out of his clothes and into pajamas. His red shirt was pulled up and over his head, revealing a slim, flat chest and trim stomach. Next came the belt, which clanked to the floor. He then undid the first button of his pants and tugged them down to his ankles before he kicked them away. His legs were slender and strong. He sat down on the bed and was removing his socks when he heard a small wheeze from Roxas. He turned to the blond.

"Something wrong?"

"No…I just didn't think you wore plaid boxers." Roxas was smiling.

Sora blushed and was about to retort when it occurred to him that he had just undressed in front of Roxas. He freaked and fell off the bed, crouching on the floor. "Don't _look_ at me!" he called.

He could hear Roxas' laughter. Oh, it was a wonderful sound, it made Sora shiver…as well as feel humiliated.

"Oh, don't be shy. I think they're cute. And I suppose they kind of suit you."

Sora heard this and his head popped up from behind the bed. "What's th—" He unfortunately popped up at the wrong time…or the right time, as many may argue.

Roxas had unbuttoned his shirt and was sliding it over his slender but well-muscled arms. His head was tilted downwards, obscuring his eyes. His chest and arms flexed as he stretched them. Then he undid his jeans, letting them slide down his legs to pool at his feet, revealing tight, firm buttocks, a trim waist, flat stomach, and legs slim and fine as an athlete's.

Sora's cheeks grew red. He gulped, for his mouth was nearly watering. He was sure Roxas could give Adonis a run for his money.

Sora's eyes grew wide as he saw Roxas move to take off his briefs. "Wait!" Sora squeaked.

Roxas stopped and looked over to him. "…do you wanna take them off?"

Sora's mind exploded as he envisioned himself taking of Roxas' briefs with his teeth. Stupid perverted mind!

Roxas chuckled and slid under the covers. Sora rolled his eyes and joined him, turning off the light.

For the a few moments, all that could be heard amongst the utter silence was their breathing. Sora shut his eyes and tried to get to sleep. He could feel his muscles relaxing, his mind drifting into the black murky waters that was unconsciousness. He could feel himself submerging. Deeper and deeper and…his body was encompassed by warmth.

Sora's eyes shot open. He turned to find Roxas, who had snuggled up behind him. He had wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. "You better be asleep," Sora warned.

"I'm not. I wanted to be close to you," Roxas murmured, snuggling his face into Sora's neck.

Sora stiffened and suppressed a moan. When had his neck become so tender?

Roxas brushed his lips against the sensitive skin and was rewarded with a sharp jolt. He gently kissed his way down the brunet's neck and licked the junction.

Sora couldn't stop the gasp that escaped. "R-Roxas…"

Roxas flipped him over on his back and clamped his lips against Sora's in a searing kiss that made Sora's heart quicken. A hand slid down Sora's chest, barely touching the over-sensitized skin. Sora closed his eyes and a moan escaped him as his hands clutched the sheets. The hand traced the line of elastic around Sora's boxers before slowly dipping in.

Sora broke the kiss and turned his head away. "Stop, I…I can't have sex with someone I barely know!"

Roxas' eyes met his. The blue spheres were glazed with hunger. And that's exactly what Sora didn't want. Hunger.

"I'm into love first. I want the person I love to be my first," Sora tried to explain. He didn't know why he had to be such a romantic, but his heart was just screaming so many things. He knew he could have feelings for Roxas…but Roxas was a persocom and technically had no feelings, just programs. And so Roxas could never love him. A tear slid down his cheek. Damn it! Why was he crying?!

Roxas sighed and nodded, leaning down and kissing Sora's forehead. "Then love shall come first," he whispered.

"But you can't feel love. Your programming is just saying you're in a relationship with me," Sora sobbed. He could feel Roxas stiffen above him.

"My programming…I do not feel or sense any programming in what I feel for you."

Sora blinked through the tears up at him, confused. "What?"

"From the moment you awakened me, I felt like I belonged. I feel happy when you are near, and I feel sad when you leave."

"That's just programming."

Roxas did not answer, instead he lifted Sora's hand to his chest. Sora chuckled then stopped. His hand…he could feel…distinctly feel the rhythmic beating of a heart, not sound waves or mechanical humming. A real beating that could under no circumstances be mistaken for anything else. Sora gazed at the blond above him in disbelief. "What _are_ you?"

Roxas looked just as distressed as he was. "…I don't know."

Sora dropped his head back to the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Roxas curled up in Sora's arms, his head resting on his chest. Sora could feel that Roxas was scared. Hell, _he_ was scared. Nothing that was happening around them was making any sense at all.

Sora ran a hand through Roxas' hair, trying, in some way, to convince both of them it would be all right.

"Sing that song," Roxas whispered, his voice sounding mere minutes from dreamy sleep. Sora smiled and closed his eyes. His lips sung the melody and soon Roxas drifted off, Sora following behind him soon after.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

__

Little child  
Be not afraid

_Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight  
_

_  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_  
For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_  
Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Story will continue in chapter six, please comment!

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

:Additional Notes:

"**Lullaby for a Stormy Night" **- A song by Vienna Teng.


	6. Chapter Six: Snow

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Six: Snow_

The morning was crisp and full of frost. Some leftover snow had frozen on the naked trees. Birds chirped as they flew and swooped to gather insects they found. The sun was out, which was rather surprising because it was winter and the sun hardly ever showed its glistening baldness.

Sora groaned as the beams blinded him through his window. He cringed and opened his eyes, glaring at the transparent glass. He contemplated on how maybe he should get one of those folded, fabric window blinds, though ultimately he dismissed the thought. He rolled over, sighed and closed his eyes once more.

"Did you have a good sleep?" came a whispering voice.

Sora grinned into his pillow. "Yes, I did."

His eyes opened and absorbed an image of Roxas, in nothing but briefs, sitting cross-legged in front of him. Sora blinked, then screamed and feel out of his bed. A second later, his head popped up over the side of the bed. He felt extremely foolish for forgetting that Roxas had slept with him the previous night.

Roxas looked at Sora in utter bewilderment.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora placed his bowl of instant ramen in the microwave and turned to the calendar on his refrigerator. He didn't have class today, so he should probably go see Riku and tell him what had happened last night…minus all the undressing and nosebleeds.

He fingered the date on the calendar absently. He hadn't meant to bring Riku into all this, though he had to admit Riku _was_ being helpful…and perverted. His thoughts then wandered to Roxas. How could the blond have a heartbeat if he was a machine? This reminded him of that anime he watched not too long ago. If he remembered correctly the character's name was…Chise…and she was from the show…_Saikano_…? But Sora severely doubted that Roxas was a military experiment designed to destroy the world.

The microwave beeped and Sora retracted the steaming cup. He blew on the noodles and was about to take a bite when Roxas caught his attention. The blond was simply staring out the window at the tree in front of the apartment complex. Roxas was acting like the tree was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Something caught your eye?" Sora asked.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That white powder?"

Sora's brows furrowed. "It's snow."

"Snow?"

"Have you never seen snow before?"

"I am aware of what snow is. But I've never seen it," Roxas explained.

A knock that sounded at the door alerted Sora before Riku entered and called, "Hey Sora! Got some good news!" Rikku was sitting on his shoulder as usual, and today she was dressed in a pink playboy bunny outfit.

Sora stared at the small girl. "Um…Riku…should I be worried about your fascination with making your persocom wear erotic clothes?"

"I don't know what you mean by that," Riku answered in genuine confusion. Then his face contorted into a scowl as his mind fully understood Sora's implication. "No, Sora, I'm not like that. You sick perv, the mobile units are not programmed for _those_ functions. Besides you're one to talk, Mr. I-make-my-male-persocom-dress-in-girls'-clothes."

"That was _you!_" Sora protested. He rolled his eyes, not wanting an argument. "So, what news do you have for me?"

Riku sat down on the counter. "I looked up a chat forum yesterday on the history and manufacturing of persocoms. I was able to get a hit on a man that deals in making custom persocoms. He's very good at his work, but his merchandise costs twice as much as the factory products. However, his are more reliable and never go out of fashion, and his persocoms adjust to their environments. I called him up and explained our situation. Don't worry, I'm sure he can be trusted. I've set up a meeting for you to see him later this afternoon. Maybe he can work out what the hell your persocom is."

Sora's gaze turned to Roxas, who was still gazing out the window. "I'm not sure he's a persocom at all, Riku."

"What do you mean?"

"I think…he might be part human. I felt his chest last night and…he has a heartbeat."

Riku didn't say anything, but his head turned to look at Roxas. "If that's true, Sora…then the fewer people that know about this, the better."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora put on his shoes and sighed. It was a quarter past ten, so Sora was sure he wouldn't be late to meet…whoever this guy was. He tapped his toes on the tile before turning to Roxas. The blond already had his shoes on and was waiting patiently. He was wearing one of Sora's black t-shirts and a pair of faded blue jeans. Sora himself was wearing much the same attire, except he wore a red shirt.

Sora smiled and extended his hand. "Come on, let's go meet this man."

Roxas nodded and happily clasped the hand.

Sora had half-expected Roxas to let go as soon as they descended the stairs, but the blond persisted and didn't show any signs of stopping. They exited the building and into the courtyard.

"Well, hello, Sora," came a sweet feminine voice.

Sora looked to the side to see Aerith, the manager of the apartment complex, sweeping off some of the snow drifts from the porch. "Oh, good morning, Ms. Aerith." Sora bowed, Roxas bowing at his side.

"My, is this a friend of yours?" Arith smiled at Roxas.

"Oh, this is my persocom. Roxas, I'd like you to meet Ms. Aerith."

Roxas bowed again. "The pleasure is all mine."

Arith seemed delighted by this. "Are you boys off to class?"

"No, we're…going to see a friend."

"Oh. Well, take care of yourself. By the way, I'm going to be making some brownies later on today. Would you like me to make a batch for you?"

"Yes, that would be great. I love brownies! Thanks!" Sora beamed as he walked away.

They walked a few blocks before Roxas spoke, "What is a brownie?"

"A brownie? Um…it's an American treat. I guess you could compare it to…chocolate cake," Sora tried to explain.

"Do you like American food?"

"Well…I suppose. I mean, who doesn't like hamburgers or french fries? But the things I like the most are the sweets. The things they make with chocolate are delicious." Sora laughed and looked to Roxas, who was giving him a bemused expression. He sighed and took out the map from his pocket. From what the scribble said, the house should be around here…

Sora gaped at the mansion that stood before him. This couldn't be the—it was! Sora gulped. Geez, Riku had said that guy made custom persocoms…he should have known that the man would probably be rich.

Sora walked up to the intercom and pushed the button.

A female voice rang in and asked, "Hello, Spiritual Persocom Services. Who is calling?"

"Um…my name is Sora…I was—"

"Oh yes, we heard you were coming. Please enter."

The doors opened, and Sora nearly fainted when he saw what was inside. Four life-size persocoms with metal ears stood in the doorway. One was dressed as a cat girl, another as a French maid, and the other two were twin playboy models in bathing suits. Sora used one hand to plug his nose and the other to cover his groin.

"Don't get so hot and bothered. It's just a few persocoms," came a rugged male voice.

Sora looked up. On the winding staircase stood a man in his early twenties. He had short brown hair, blue crystal eyes, and a scar in the middle of his face. He was dressed in an all-black Armani suit with a red shirt. Sora gulped. Now he knew what Kairi meant when she called a man a "gorgeous specimen of masculinity."

"My name is Leon Lionheart. Riku says you need my help." Leon spoke in a clear voice. He then looked to his persocoms. "Attend to him. I will meet you in the dining room."

The persocoms nodded and walked towards Sora. At this moment, the brunet freaked out as slender arms wrapped around his legs and breasts were pushed against his body.

Sora stuttered and struggled. "N-no…i-it's…quite…hey, no…stop! That tickles!" They finished with his shoes and jacket, then departed.

He sighed from his place on the ground and looked up at Roxas. He got no friendly welcome there, as the blond was glaring at him.

"What? What's gotten you so angry?" Sora questioned.

" '_I'm into love first,_' " Roxas imitated him. "Well, you seemed to be perfectly fine when those persocoms started being all affectionate."

Sora's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about? I was screaming. You can't seriously be angry at me for that. I had no idea they were even going to _do_ that."

Roxas cast his eyes down at the ground. "All right…I'm sorry."

Sora raised a brow. "Were you…_jealous_?"

Roxas' cheeks grew pink and he looked away.

Leon watched this with growing curiosity. "Come in. We have much to discuss, I see."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Story will continue in Chapter Seven, please comment!

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

**:Additional Notes:**

**Saikano** - an anime, manga, and OVA series by Shin Takahashi.


	7. Chapter Seven: My Angel

Sora: Oh God, not another chapter.

Roxas: Hey, at least something is going to actually happen in this one.

Sora: True, but how long are those fangirls going to have to wait for the next chapter?

Roxas: I don't know, the author hasn't given me the next chapter's script yet.

Riku: She gave it to _me_.

Sora: What?! How did you get the script so early?

Riku: Oh, like I'm going to tell you two ukes!

Sora: You're an ass!

Roxas: So what happens?

Riku: Not telling. Why should I ruin the story for all those beautiful ladies that are reading this fanfic?

Sora: God, you are _such_ a flirt.

Roxas: Never mind, let's start the fic. Opening theme song, go! Dun dun dun…dun dun dun…DUN!

Sora: What are you doing?

Roxas: I have no clue.

Thanks to all of you who have become fans of "The Perfect Computer".

_Warning_: Some, if not much, out-of-characterness in this chapter.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Seven: My Angel_

Five full-size persocoms crashed to the floor. Leon, seemingly unfazed by the complete annihilation of five computers, walked up to Roxas and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Riku didn't lie when he said your computer was…_different_."

"Riku said you were a persocom expert, that you made custom-built persocoms." Sora stated.

"I do. Tell me, did Riku's persocom manage to get any information out of Roxas?" Leon asked, turning his attention to Sora.

"Um…he got some visual images…if that can be counted as data."

"You mean memory data," Leon corrected, and turned back to Roxas. "Do you remember anything before you came to Sora?" His voice was calm and reassuring, as if he were a father talking to a worried child.

Roxas stared at his knees and shook his head.

"You can speak. I assure you, I will not do anything you will not allow."

Roxas' head lifted and he met the brunet's gaze. "I do not remember much. If I remember anything, it's bits and pieces. And every time I try to remember more, my body and my chest hurt."

"How did it feel when Riku was downloading those memory stats from you?"

"It felt like my body was being ripped apart. I felt…tainted and…trapped."

Leon nodded and took Roxas' hand. "If you will allow me, I would like to try that again. I believe the key to unlocking what you are is in those memory files you don't want to open, Roxas."

Roxas' eyes clouded and he looked solemn and unyielding.

"We'll move slowly and only probe as far as we can before you start to hurt, all right?" Leon soothed.

Roxas' gaze still looked unhappy, but the blond nodded.

Leon unhooked his laptop and brought it over to the table. He disconnected one of the USB cables and hooked it into Roxas' ear. A screen popped up on the monitor and showed a digital manila folder. Leon looked at the harmless piece of data for a moment before double-clicking.

Sora didn't know what to think as he gazed over Leon's shoulder. He knew nothing about electronics. He didn't even know how to text on his cell phone. All Sora could see was that Leon was flipping from screen to screen. He opened different files with bizarre names, closed files as soon as he opened them, and stared at the details of files that seemed to be written in cryptic codes. His head hurt just looking at all of it.

Suddenly, Leon stopped and stared at the screen. Sora blinked in confusion. All he could see on the crystal screen was a small folder that was titled _Memory_. "Is that what you're looking for?"

"Yes," Leon said simply. "Roxas, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Leon nodded and clicked the file… and was surprised to find it empty. "You sure Riku accessed some video clips?"

"Pretty sure. How else could Rikku have loaded them?"

Leon seemed not to hear him. He logged out of his computer and stood. "I'll go make us some tea. Sora, would you mind assisting me?"

Sora nodded and both brunets walked out of the room.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Roxas sulked at their departure. They could have at least asked him to come or offered him a drink.

The blond sighed and walked over to the window. He gazed at the snow that had so captivated him earlier. He liked looking at it. It was so pure and soft, it reminded him of feathers or …white dresses.

Roxas closed his eyes, and a blond-haired girl came to his mind. She had a sweet smile and wore a white dress and white sandals. He opened his eyes. Had that been…a memory? But he had seen on Leon's computer that he _had_ no memories.

He ran a hand through his blond locks. He remembered her. He remembered how they used to spend a lot of time together. He remembered…how they use to be confined in glass rooms together, naked.

His mind convulsed for a minute and Roxas cringed in pain. He gazed out at the snow once more and a name rolled off his lips. "Namine…experiment #15."

He blinked in shock at himself. Had that been her name? He took a few steps backward and sat in Leon's chair. He could hear the girl's voice in his head, as clear as a bell.

"_I've never seen snow. What do you suppose snow looks like? Demyx says that snow looks like white powder. He says it's cold, and when you catch it on your tongue, it melts! Wouldn't that be cool?_"

Roxas shook his head.

"Well, it seems you don't need people probing your head to get information after all," came a rather bored tone.

Roxas gazed up from the chair and blinked innocently at the blond leaning on the back of the chair, looking down at him.

"It's Cloud." The blond answered his silent question. "And yours?"

"Roxas."

Cloud smiled down at the young boy. He was rather surprised; the boy looked almost exactly like he did when he was young. He walked around the chair and leaned against the desk, gazing out the window.

Roxas blinked in confusion. He hadn't even heard Cloud approaching. And what was with that thing he said earlier? "What did you mean?"

"…"

"What did you mean when you said, '_Seems you don't need people probing your head to get information'_? "

"I meant exactly what I said. Your partner needs to stop fixating on finding out _what_ you are, because the real key to finding out what you are is _through_ who you are."

"What? What I am is a persocom. And Sora already said that persocoms can't have…" Roxas couldn't bring himself to say it, because he knew he himself didn't believe it.

"Well…what _Sora_ said is bull. True, persocoms cannot have feelings or emotions or any of that." Cloud grinned and leaned in close, so his and Roxas' faces were nearly touching. "But you and I aren't persocoms."

"What…do you mean…?" Roxas asked. He was frightened, but also curious about what Cloud was saying.

"Man strives to increase his intelligence. But how far is too far? You and I are products of that intelligence."

"I'm not understanding what you're saying. If I'm not a persocom…then what am I? Am I human?"

"No."

"Then tell me!" Roxas growled. "This is very important to me, so stop playing little mind games and just say it!"

"Why is it so important?"

"Because…because…the sooner I find out what I am, the sooner Sora will…will…" Roxas closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

Cloud's face softened. He knelt down and cupped Roxas' face in his hands. "It hurts when the one you love doesn't believe you love them. Have you told him?"

"Not exactly, I suppose. I've tried to show him through my body but…he rejects it."

"If someone did that to you, wouldn't you reject them?"

"Yes, I would." Roxas pouted in contemplation.

"You need to start treating him like a lover…or a boyfriend."

"How do I…wait—when did we change the topic and get on this discussion? Who are you anyway, and why the hell am I pouring my guts out to _you_?" Roxas pointed at Cloud.

Cloud smiled. "I have that effect on people. Besides, it looked like you needed someone to confide in." He leaned forward and kissed Roxas on his forehead, slipping a little note into the blond's pocket. "Your partner can explain it all to you later."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"I know what Roxas is."

Sora nearly dropped the teakettle he was holding. "What?!"

"You heard right." Leon said, his tone never changing from conversational.

"Well, what is he?" Sora nearly yelled.

"He is human…but also machine."

"Well, I kind of already guessed that. Does that make him a cyborg?"

"No…he is not a human with machine parts. What Roxas is—is a perfect balance of nature and intelligence."

"Okay, you lost me there. If that's true, then why does he have that diamond tattoo?"

"Because the Diamond Wing Corporation is doing something they shouldn't be doing. I will admit that I have done the same; however, I stopped once I accomplished it the first time."

"Still not following you."

"I suppose Riku didn't mention that I haven't made persocoms in over three years."

"No, he failed to mention that."

"Three years ago, my girlfriend Rinoa died. I was busy in Osaka at the time, and didn't find out until the next day. I was…broken, to say the least. I didn't want to do anything. I had no inspiration to create anymore. Then, one day, I had an idea. What if a persocom could be made—one that had human emotions and a human body, but the strength and power of a machine? I set my whole soul into making that idea a reality, and succeeded. I called my creation _Steel Angel_. However, once my creation was complete, I fully realized the extent of what I had done. I burned all my work on a disk and hid it from the world."

Sora's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are…you saying that Roxas is…a Steel Angel?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"I…don't…BELIEVE THIS!" Sora yelled. "I'm just a kid! Why the hell did this have to happen to me?! All I did was find Roxas in a dumpster. How was I to know that all this would come to bite me in the ass?"

"Because you were chosen."

"Oh, don't you _dare_ start going all Yoda on me," Sora protested, pointing a finger at Leon.

"I have no intention. What I was going to say is—a Steel Angel, once activated by its owner, or partner, is immediately devoted to that partner."

"You say that like it's a proven fact. If you're the only one that created a Steel Angel, then why the hell are you acting like a huge know-it-all?"

"Because even though I hid my data and creation from the world, that didn't stop imaginative people on the internet. It doesn't take a scientist to dream and imagine humanlike computers. Obviously, one of the major persocom companies has attempted to accomplish that dream as I did…and has succeeded."

"Okay…so what's so bad about humanlike computers?"

"To make a Steel Angel, first you have to get an actual human body."

"…come again?"

"You take a human body and transform it into the machine."

Sora nearly fainted. "If these Steel Angels are so powerful, then…can they be used for warfare?"

Leon nodded.

Sora fell to his knees. This was all just coming from facts. In a manner of one week, he had managed to find a persocom, be molested by said persocom, meet a suspicious character with a wacky cell phone, have Riku down his throat about being gay, and come to find out the his persocom wasn't really a persocom but a super-enhanced human. "This is all starting to sound like a really bad fanfic," he grumbled to himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?"

"Fist off, I would suggest you get to know Roxas. The rest will come later. Don't tell anyone about him, and try to keep a low profile."

"Why should I get to know Roxas?"

Leon looked him straight in the eye. "An angel's heart is a very terrible thing to waste."

Sora pouted. Great. What was Mr. Lionheart going to do next, imitate Pikachu?

Both brunets finished making the tea and entered Leon's study once more, just in time to see Cloud kiss Roxas' forehead.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora asked, annoyed.

"Oh…um, Sora, this is Cloud. Cloud, my…partner Sora," Roxas bashfully introduced.

Cloud straightened and nodded in greeting.

Sora blushed and looked away, grumbling to himself. "I'm sorry, Leon, but I think that's enough for today. Roxas and I are going home." Sora set down the tray of tea and started walking toward the stairs.

Roxas, looking bewildered and confused, bowed a goodbye to Leon and Cloud before running after Sora in a hurry.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Leon sat down in his chair. "You just _had_ to kiss him."

"The boy was frightened. I wanted to calm him." Cloud shrugged. "That boy with the brown hair reminds me of you," he added, coming to sit on Leon's desk.

"Does he? I see no resemblance."

"He's innocent."

"I'm not innocent."

"He's boyish."

"I'm not boyish."

"He's cute."

"Oh, now you're just full of it." Leon chuckled and took a sip of his tea. He wasn't surprised when Cloud moved behind his chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"They remind me of you and me," Cloud whispered.

Leon smiled and tilted his head sideways to gaze into the blond's eyes. "And how is that?"

"Remember how long I had to seduce you before you finally admitted you enjoyed my company?" Cloud reminisced.

Leon laughed. "Yes…I've totally forgotten now why I even fought against your charm to begin with."

Their lips met in a kiss.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Story will continue in Chapter Eight, please comment!

A/N: Yes I know, I probably have Leon's personality all wrong. And I already know I have Cloud wrong as well. But I had to portray them like this. Their roles in the story needed their personalities to be slightly different. Sorry if I angered any Cloud or Leon fans, god knows I love both characters to death.

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

**:Additional Notes:**

**Yoda **- A character from the popular Star Wars series by George Lucas.

**Pikachu** - A fictional animal character in "Pokemon", a media franchise owned by the video game company Nintendo and created by Satoshi Tajiri.

**Uke** - A Japanese term meaning the submissive partner of a homosexual relationship.


	8. Chapter Eight: Game World P1

Sora: Hello, we finally have the script!

Riku: Did you have to tie me to a chair?

Roxas: No, no we didn't. But it was fun!

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Eight : Game World P1_

Roxas and Sora sat across from each other at the table as they ate breakfast. Both boys were out of sorts. After returning from Leon's house the previous day, neither had spoken a word to the other. Roxas had kicked Sora out of the bedroom so the brunet had been forced to sleep on the couch, which had greatly angered said brunet because it was _his_ bed.

Sora, after several dreadful moments of electrified silence, set down his bowl. "I don't get why you're so angry. You were the one getting all touchy-feely with Cloud!"

Roxas glared up at him from his own bowl. "I was not. He merely kissed my forehead, nothing more. And I did nothing to him in return." His tone could chip ice.

"You let him."

"You let those girls all over you."

"Oh, don't bring that up again. I didn't want them to do what they did. You make it sound like I was drooling over all of them."

"And you make it sound as if Cloud and I were going at it on the desk."

Sora was about to retort when that image popped into his mind.

_Roxas gasped and tilted his head upwards to give Cloud more access to his neck. The elder blond trailed warm velvet lips up his exposed flesh, a hand trailing down his side to his inner thigh where he sinfully stroked. Roxas moaned, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck and kissing from his forehead to his mouth. The kisses they shared were not sweet or chaste, but hungry and lustful._

Sora nearly had a nosebleed.

"What are you imagining?" Roxas asked, a brow raised.

"Um…nothing." Sora coughed and picked up his bowl again.

Roxas just started at Sora. Everything the brunet did sent him mixed signals, and just when he thought he knew what Sora wanted…he changed. Roxas had been yelled at for being jealous of those girls, but then Sora just turned right around and was jealous about him and Cloud. Roxas knew he should really be flattered that Sora was jealous, but Sora's hypocritical behavior angered him more.

He sighed. Cloud had said that he should treat Sora more like…a lover, but Roxas thought he was doing that already. His face pouted as he tried to think of ways to be more like a…lover.

Sora grumbled to himself. He didn't really know why he was so angry, he just was. A knock at the door made him groan inwardly. He looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at Riku.

"So, how'd it go?" the silver-haired teen asked.

"They…couldn't find out anything either." Sora lied through his teeth. Leon had said to keep this a secret after all. Besides, what would Riku say if he knew?

Riku sighed. "Dang. I thought Leon would have some answers at least. But that's not the reason I came over. The real reason is I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play a computer game with me."

"A…what?"

"An RPG…don't tell me you've never played the games _Final Dream_ or _Kingdom Spirits_."

"What are those?"

"Oh my God. They're only the highest-rated played games in the world, next to _Halo_."

"_Halo_?"

"…I'm going to pretend you did not just say that. Come on. Roxas, you come too." Riku motioned with his hand and exited out the door.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"What are you doing?" Sora asked as he watched Riku insert a cable into Roxas and Rikku.

"We are about to play the game," Riku explained flatly.

"Okay…and this game's title would be?"

"…oh, does the title really matter? Look, the login screen."

Sora turned his eyes to the computer monitor and blinked at the frilly writing.

"So, what do you want your name to be?"

"Name?"

"Yeah, your name in the game…never mind, I'll just put Sora. Now, what kind of fighter do you want to be? Magician, warrior, hunter, etc…?"

"Oh, I guess a warrior."

"What race?"

"…human?"

"All right then, you're all set up." Riku handed his friend a helmet-like object. "Just put that on and we can play."

"This game is 3D?"

"…_yes_, now will you just put the headset on?"

Sora rolled his eyes, but complied.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

It was a miraculous city. The buildings were crafted out of marble, brightly colored tapestries were hanging between windows, and people of all different shapes and sizes and races walked everywhere. They stood in a courtyard with a massive fountain in front of them.

Sora was speechless. Not only did the graphics look realistic, but he felt like he was actually there. Sora then looked down at himself. He wore a dark blue tunic with brown boots…and white tights.

"Well, what a cute outfit for a warrior."

Sora spun around a glared at Riku, who was wearing flowing black wizard robes with a trapezoid emblem on the cloak hook. He held a sleek silver staff in one hand. Next to him stood Rikku, who was now the size of a regular human eighteen-year-old. Rikku was dressed in a purple miniskirt, a lavender corset top, and black boots. Her hair was tied in a braid that cascaded down her back to her butt.

Sora gaped. "What the hell? You guys have cool clothing. Why do I have tights? I thought I said I wanted to be a warrior!"

"You _are_ a warrior. But you're new to the game so you have to start from the beginning." Riku grinned.

"But why the tights?!"

"Oh, I added those in because I just thought they would make you look cute."

"Why is Rikku so big?"

"Persocoms can also customize themselves."

"I'm a wizard apprentice," Rikku giggled.

"Hey, where's Roxas?" Sora looked around the streets. Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

"He might have been connected to another server."

"What?!"

"Well, it is possible that this server is full. So he might have been transferred to another town."

"We have to find him!" Sora raged and started to run off.

"Wait, Sora! You need to call your weapon first."

"What weapon?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand. Search within you." Riku lectured, putting his fingers together.

Sora groaned. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It would have been easier if he had known what he was looking for, but all he could see and feel was blackness. He tried to search through the black, but all he could think about was how he wished he had some sort of light to see.

Something touched him and his body went rigid. He looked down to find a pair of bright yellow eyes staring back at him as they crept up his leg. Sora was about to scream when a bright orb of blue light flashed in his hand.

"Wow, you actually managed to do it." Riku clapped.

Sora blinked. In his hand was a key that was about the size of a sword. "What is this? This isn't a weapon. Come on, a key?!"

"Hey, it's the only weapon open to you at the moment."

"But a key? What am I supposed to do, pick the enemies' locks with this? Oh, I'm sure I'll strike fear into their hearts. Jeez…this thing is so big it looks like I'm compensating for something."

"You are."

"Am not!"

Rikku was the one to break them up. She cast a fireball at their feet, then glared at both of them. "Arguing is not going to find Roxas," she huffed. She then smiled and pointed to the forest at the edge of the city. "Let's go check in the next town."

Riku nodded. "I'm up for some experience. Come on, Sora."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora swung his key across the wolf's head, severing it from the rest of the body. Blood shot out of the muscles and arteries as the corpse twitched and collapsed to the grass.

"Riku, this game is surprisingly violent," Sora stated as he lunged for the next wolf.

"What do you expect? It's rated M!" Riku called back. He pointed his staff at the ice elemental monster and melted it with a heat spell. A wolf leaped from behind and raked its claws down his back.

"Riku!" Sora yelled and ran to his friend's side. Blood leaked from the deep gash and soaked into his garments.

Sora cringed. With that much blood, he knew the silver-haired teen wouldn't survive much longer.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

To be continued in Chapter Nine, please comment!


	9. Chapter Nine: Game World P2

A/N: Hello. A many great thanks to all of you who reviewed and to all of you who are fans of this fic. Without you, this fic would be nothing.

[Warning: This chapter is rated R for sexual themes, violence, and other material some readers may not find suitable, so proceed at your own risk. You have been warned!]

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Ten: Game World - Part 2_

The wolves snarled. Their red pixilated eyes fixed on Sora as he held Riku's bleeding body in his arms. Saliva foamed and dripped from their mouths to the grass.

Sora cringed and pointed his keyblade at them. "Stay back!"

_Oh right, like this is really going to scare them_, he groaned in his mind.

The wolves growled and came closer. Then, in a synchronized assault, they charged the two warriors, their jaws wide and sharp. Sora closed his eyes and covered Riku's body with his own. A wolf landed on his back and Sora screamed as its sharp claws tore into his flesh.

"_Lionheart!_"

A huge white blast shot an inch above Sora's body and sent the pack of wolves flying. Sora gasped and tried to get up, but he couldn't move. He heard footsteps run past him, and then the howling and whining of dying wolves. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"These gashes are deep," came a voice above him. "This will sting a bit, but I promise it'll help."

At that moment, a liquid was poured onto his back. Sora sucked in a breath and bit his lip. It felt like alcohol on an open wound. Once the pain died down, the stinging was replaced with a numb tingling. It reminded Sora of the kind of tingly feeling he got on his tongue when he ate one of those pixie sticks.

He groaned as he was lifted into a sitting position. He opened his eyes and blinked as Cloud came into focus. The blond was dressed in black pants, boots, a long-sleeved shirt, and gloves. He also had a giant sword strapped to his back. He was kneeling over Riku, administering something in the teen's mouth.

Sora tilted his head to the side. His eyes widened as he saw Leon pretty much just killing all the wolves. All the man was doing was standing in one place, pointing a huge gun at the beasts and blasting them to bits. For him it looked effortless, if not trivial.

When the last beast had its brains blown out, Leon sighed and turned to walk towards Sora. The man wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt that was open to reveal his hairless chest, and brown boots.

"You two are lucky we came when we did," Leon said.

"What were you two doing fighting level ten mana beasts? Sora, you and Riku are obviously too weak," Cloud scolded.

Sora really didn't know what to say. He had just started this stupid game. How was he supposed to know the beasts were level ten? "I'm sorry. We were just trying to find Roxas."

"Roxas is here?!" Cloud nearly yelled. "Where is he?"

"We don't know. He didn't arrive at the same server we did."

Riku groaned as he came to.

"You need to find him, and quickly," Leon stated. "We will go with you and help you search."

Sora nodded and rose to his feet along with Riku.

Rikku joined at Riku's side and smiled. "Very well. We shall be the fellowship of—"

"Don't you dare make a _Lord of the Rings_ reference!" Riku yelled at the girl.

Rikku pouted.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

The next town was not as pretty as the first one. It looked like a bandits' hideaway. The buildings were made of wood, and the people of the town looked like muggers or possibly thieves. They wore masks, ninja suits, and most of their clothing was ripped or soiled. Even the atmosphere of the village seemed ominous.

Sora did not like the town at all. There was no possible way Roxas could be here. Sora turned to Leon. "Um…Leon…"

"Don't worry. You're a noob and thus have nothing that they want. You'll have to search for Roxas by yourself," Leon whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Because we have a better chance of finding Roxas if we split up," Cloud whispered back harshly. "Most of these users only speak the languages 'bribe' and 'fight'. And with you not being successful at either of those, you'll be bringing us down."

The blond turned around and shoved a hand in Sora's pocket. "There's a few coins just to keep yourself out of trouble. Now go."

The group separated and left Sora alone.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora gulped. Everyone's eyes were on him as he walked down the street. He felt nervous and scared. He tried his best to keep a up demeanor of strength. After all, this was not the time to grow a yellow stripe down his back. Roxas was probably in danger and needed him.

Suddenly, Sora was forcibly grabbed by the arm and yanked into a house. He yelped as his body was pushed up against the wall. He blinked rapidly in the darkness, trying to make his eyes adjust.

"Well, what do we have here?" came an almost hissing voice.

"Aw, he looks so cute. I nearly forgot how constricting those tights can be," said another voice.

"Who…who's there?" Sora yelled, and shut his eyes when a fireball was lit not a few inches from his face.

Three men stood in front of him, their scarred and pierced faces now illuminated by the flame hovering in front of them. Their grins were twisted, and they leered at Sora. One man held Sora's hands above his head.

"Um…can I help you?" Sora asked.

"What's a _child_ like you doing in Feng Town?" one of the men sneered.

"I'm…looking for something."

"Well, what a coincidence. We're looking for something as well."

"Really…w-what are y-you looking for?"

"Oh…money."

"Well….I don't have any." Sora laughed nervously.

"Oh, we know that. You're _worth_ money."

Sora was really scared now. "What…do you mean?"

"Come with us and you'll see." The leader laughed as a bag was tied over Sora's head.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora kicked and fought as he felt himself being lifted and carried. He lashed out with his bound feet and hands. Every time he made contact he received a blow to his head or body, but he still fought. He didn't know how long they had carried him, but it seemed like forever.

When they reached their destination, he was thrown to the floor. The bag was removed, and Sora blinked around wildly at his surroundings. The sight, let alone the smell, made him want to gag.

He was in an underground prison. Young boys of all ages were lined up on the walls, each wearing nothing more then a loincloth. They were skinny and filthy. Some of them even had flies buzzing around them. The younger ones were crying, while the older boys seemed to wear an expression of total submission.

Sora was forced up by his bonds to his feet. A tall, thin man with a beard walked over, not looking pleased at seeing Sora's captors.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he said.

"We came to give you this." The leader kicked Sora forward.

The thin man frowned at Sora before glaring at the leader. "You know fully well we do not want your trash here anymore. Besides, this boy is too old to sell."

It was then that Sora finally understood where he was. A slave yard.

He shook his head violently. "No! They stole me—" He was silenced by a piece of cloth being tied around his mouth. A savage blow was delivered to his head.

"This one is older, but he's also more durable they those wimpy boys you have lined up over there. Come on, we both know that after about a week boys of that age usually break."

"Our clientele prefers younger rather then older. They also prefer that they have not reached puberty yet."

The leader scowled at the thin man. "I'm done talking with a man who doesn't know a bargain when he sees one. Bring me Genma."

The thin man's eyes widened, then narrowed. "His lordship won't speak to a vile cur such as you."

"We shall see…_Genma!_" the leader yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing off the dirt walls. "It is I, Kenjo of the Wagarashi clan. I seek business here and your servant refuses me!"

At first, nothing happened. There was absolute silence. The young boys had stopped bawling, and the other servants that were attending all the boys halted in their actions. The air was so thick with fear and tension that Sora could hardly breathe.

A soft, slithering sound was heard. Sora's head jerked towards the ceiling, where he saw a metal vent that looked like it was once a dump shaft for earth or garbage. Out of the darkness of the hole something emerged—first its human-like head, then its naked chest and torso, and finally its crimson, scaled body.

Sora's breath caught in his throat. What loomed above him was a giant, twenty-foot-long, crimson snake with a half-naked man attached to the snake's head.

The snake slithered down the walls. The boys screamed and ran to opposite ends of the prison, where they huddled against one another. The snake's red tongue flicked in and out until its body stopped in front of Sora's captors.

"What are you whining about?" came a low, sinister voice from the snake's human puppet.

The leader was not fazed whatsoever. In fact, he stepped forward and pushed Sora to his feet. "I wish to sell this boy."

The puppet's eyes glowed bright yellow. "This boy is past his prime. I have no use for him."

"But this boy is healthy. He will—"

"I care not for your cheap selling schemes! Leave my lair at once!"

"But sir, this boy does have something the others do not."

"Oh? What would that be? Hair that seems to have been petrified? He looks like he's had an encounter with a dark witch."

The leader smirked and patted Sora's head. "This boy…is a virgin."

The puppet's eyes changed to a light blue. "A virgin?"

"You know how rare virgins are these days. Even if he is a bit old, I'm sure you could sell him for a hefty amount. All those old perverts just love tightness. Don't they, my lord?"

Sora's mind screamed. _Virgin, old perverts, tightness?_ _What kind of sick game is this, anyway?!_ Sora raged. If he ever saw Riku again outside of this game, he was going to give him the beating of his life.

"They do. Very well. Three pounds."

"Five pounds."

The snake's tail rose and slammed into the ground. "I never haggle, Kenjo."

"You will pay me five pounds or I'll take my business elsewhere," the leader laughed.

The puppet's eyes turned scarlet red, then died to pink. "All right, Kenjo, I'll make a deal with you."

"Thought you'd see it—"

The snake's mouth opened wide and its fangs protruded, glistening and sharp. The snake struck and tore the leader's upper body off. Blood gushed to the ground and splattered on Sora's clothing.

Sora could only stare in awe as the carcass fell to the floor.

The snake's head rounded on the thin man. "Take the boy to be sold. I do not wish the other boys to taint him."

The thin man bowed, and the snaked turned, exiting from the same hole from whence it came.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora was yanked up a slippery stairwell to what looked to be an old stage. Old men sat in seats as they called out numbers and waved money wildly. A small boy was on the stage. He was covered in dirt and shivering violently. An armored man stood next to him, and when the highest amount of money was called, he kicked the boy into the crowd, where he vanished.

Fear gripped Sora and would not let go. He was dragged out to the spotlight on the stage, his bound hands held high above his head. The calling of the crowd stopped.

"Gentlemen! I know this is usually not your choice delicacy. But our lord has decided to grace all of you with the chance to own a virgin," the thin man announced.

Whispers hummed in the crowd before one man called out, "Prove it!"

Calls of agreement rang out. Sora gasped and looked to the thin man in horror. He began struggling as the man's hand descended and hooked around the waistband of the tights.

"_Smoph iph!_" Sora tried to yell through the gag.

"I will buy him!" a voice called out before the deed was done.

The slave hall fell still.

Sora looked out into the audience for the man who had just saved him from utter shame. He was walking onto the stage. He had piercing green eyes, and outrageously spiky red hair. He was dressed in a black robe and jeans with a crimson red cape.

"Who are you, sir?" the man holding Sora snarled.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Mr. Axel, what will you pay for this boy?"

"Well, you see…" the redhead laughed and turned to the crowd.

Sora could not believe his gaze. Walking out of the crowd…was Roxas.

He blinked as Roxas jumped onstage. The blond was wearing tight white short shorts, white tennis shoes, and a white unbuttoned blouse. But that's not what completely amazed Sora. What amazed him was the cat ears and tail!

Yes, Roxas had adorable, golden little kitty ears protruding from his head and a long swaying tail.

"My little pet wants this boy for a toy. And I can't just deny him, now can I?"

"How much?" Sora's captor repeated again.

"…one hundred pounds."

"Ha! I've never sold a slave for that little."

"The boy is over his peak."

"But a virgin."

"Virgins go for about eighty pounds these days. And that's the boy's only redeeming quality. I'm actually giving you the fairer end of the deal." Axel's eyes narrowed and burned. "Or would you prefer I change my mind?"

Sora's captor said nothing. He stared at Axel for the longest time, then shoved Sora into Roxas' arms and walked forward to claim the amount agreed.

The minute Sora fell into his other's embrace he felt safe. He hugged Roxas and fiercely whispered in his ear. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over this cursed game for you."

"You were worried about me?" Roxas answered.

"No, I was worried about the prices in the stock exchange. No _shit_ I was worried about you!"

Roxas chuckled and hugged Sora back. "I was worried about you too."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"So, let me get this straight. You were sent to a pet shop?" Sora exclaimed.

Both Sora and Roxas were sitting on the rather huge, fluffy cat bed that was in Roxas' room. They were back at Axel's manor, currently discussing Roxas' disappearance.

"Yup. I woke up and I was being displayed in the front window and I had these cute ears and tail. Then Axel bought me and brought me here. He gave me food, this nice bed, and all the milk I can drink." Roxas smiled, taking a sip of the liquid he just mentioned.

Sora nearly fainted. He had been worried to no end about Roxas, thinking he was hurt or in danger. Meanwhile, the blond was actually living it up as a cute little kitten.

"Oh, don't tell me you're angry," Roxas groaned.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm just glad you're safe," Sora sighed, leaning back so he could lay on the bed.

Axel entered, holding a tray of chocolates. "Here you go, Roxy."

"_Meow_," Roxas sounded in a high pitched mewl.

Axel smiled. On his way out, he turned down the lights to low.

"So…you were worried about me?" Roxas asked.

"I thought we already established that," Sora said, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Yeah…but—" Roxas slid a hand to Sora's chest as he lay down next to him.

Sora's eyes shot open and he locked gazes with the blond. "Roxas, we—"

"Shhhhh, this is a game. It's not real."

Sora blushed.

Roxas smiled and leaned in. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked when their lips were just a few inches apart.

"…yes," Sora answered, understanding something inside himself for the first time.

Roxas stopped. He took his hand off Sora's chest and leaned back, then stared at Sora for the longest time with a heart-wrenching expression on his face. His cute cat ears were folded back, and his sapphire eyes were brimming with tears. "Why do you reject me? No matter what I do, you don't seem to like it. Do you not like me? Is that it? If you don't like me, then why do you keep me here?"

Sora was shocked. "No, that's not it at all. That's not what I—"

"Would you make up your mind? Are you homophobic? Is that it? Do you not want to be with me because you can't accept what you are? Damn it, Sora, I may be a computer, but I do have feelings. And right now I feel like you're just playing me for a sap! Maybe you were just worried about me because you didn't want to lose your only computer!" Roxas wiped tears from his cheeks. "Can't you see I love you? I'll do anything for you. Can't you see that?"

Sora heart thudded in his chest at those words. His body was suddenly filled with heat and the happiest feeling he'd ever felt. He reached a hand out to touch the blond. "Roxas…"

Roxas smacked the hand away. "It doesn't matter what I feel, does it? You don't even think I _can_ feel. To you I'll always be a computer, a stupid fu—"

Sora forced Roxas around, pushed him down on the bed, and laid his mouth on his. Sora had never kissed anyone before, but he poured his whole heart into this kiss. All the happiness and uncertainty, all the fear and bliss, everything he had been feeling up until now.

Roxas was completely surprised by the kiss, but didn't hesitate to kiss back. The tears remaining in his eyes now caressed down his cheek, no longer in sadness, but in joy.

When they broke apart, Sora smiled down at him and brought a hand to his cheek. "You're not my computer, you're my angel."

"Your angel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain it to you later." The brunet laughed and kissed Roxas' forehead.

Roxas grinned. "So…you wanna pick up where we left off?"

"Nah, I want our first time to be real. In the real world, in a real bed." He looked around the room. "Though I do admit the cat theme is kind of kinky." He looked back to the boy below him. "And I do think that this kitty version of you is just downright molestable."

Roxas blinked up at him in shock and shook his head. "I knew it. Riku has rubbed off on you."

They both shared a good laugh.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Axel laughed as he yanked off his helmet. He enjoyed the game world, but sometimes he liked the real world better. Besides, after what he'd just found, he had to get off the game. He stood and walked to his kitchen phone, where he dialed a number.

He listened to the ringing until a voice sounded on the other end. "Hey, Demyx. I found him."

_To be Continued_

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: I…spent…all day on this…chapter…so…tired…

Sora:…Hey, Riku…*pokes author with stick* I think she's dead.

Roxas: Please read and review, your comments are always loved!


	10. Chapter Ten: Reveled

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. My computer screen has refused to work and I have been studying for finals. But anyway, here is chapter ten. Thank you all for being so patient.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Ten: Reveled_

After kicking Riku out of his house on the basis that his taste in computer games was insane, Sora decided to calm himself down by watching a movie with Roxas. However, Roxas had other plans on his mind.

"Do you not like the movie?" Sora asked.

"Why do you say that?" Roxas purred.

"Because you seem more interested in giving me hickeys than watching the movie."

Roxas lifted his head, where he had indeed been giving Sora red bruises to his soft flesh. "You said when we got back to the real world we were going to…" the blond cut off his sentence and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sora blushed and nodded. "Yes, I did." He turned off the TV. "Besides, I've seen this movie tons of times."

He invited Roxas into his arms and positioned the blond on his lap so they were in a comfortable "suck face" position. Roxas' face lit up in delight, his cheeks slightly pink as he wrapped his slender arms around Sora's waist. Sora submerged himself in Roxas' scent. He let his lips trail over the velvety skin—his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek—before he stopped and pressed his own lips to Roxas' pink ones. Their mouths molded to one another, so hot and soft. Sora reveled in how Roxas' body felt against his, so downy and cuddly. Everything about Roxas was so cute.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, each enjoying the passion the other was giving. Roxas' hand traveled up Sora's shirt and began to caress a nipple. Sora moaned into the blond's mouth as he felt the pink nub becoming hard. Roxas lifted Sora's shirt over his head and giggled. The feather-light touches were making both their bodies tingle.

Unfortunately for Sora, his mind chose that moment to remind him that he still had not told Roxas the truth about what he was. The brunet cursed himself and contemplated telling the blond later, but his stupid morals won in the end. He broke the kiss. "Roxas, there's something you should know."

Roxas, upon Sora breaking the kiss, decided that if he couldn't have the succulent lips, then he would continue his ministrations on the brunet's cheeks and neck. "Hmmm?"

"It's about you…or what you are, rather. So…can you stop just for a minute?"

Roxas halted and looked at Sora, exasperated. "You know, this whole 'let's do it, no I'm not ready yet' thing is getting really old."

Sora smiled comfortingly. "I'm not saying no. I just feel you should know something first."

The blond shrugged. "Okay, but please make it short. I'm burning," he nearly whined. For emphasis he placed Sora's palm on the strained fabric at his groin.

Sora blushed and tried to clear his mind. "Y-you remember that day we went to talk to Leon, and I flipped because Cloud kissed you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I did find out some information form Leon that day. It seems you're not really a persocom at all…but more like a human android-type thing."

Roxas stared at Sora. "I'm a what?"

"Um…a human with machine capabilities, I suppose is a better way to say it. I'm told by Leon you are called a Steel Angel."

Roxas tilted his head to one side. "So, I'm not a computer, I'm a human with computer abilities."

"Yes. That's why you're able to have emotions and yet you still have the flippy-computer-ear thingy."

Roxas looked puzzled by this information rather than comforted or happy.

"What's wrong?"

"If I'm a computer that is also human, then how do you explain that thing with Riku?"

"What thing?"

"Riku was able to access files from me, yet Leon couldn't. When Riku hooked Rikku up to me, it was like searing pain was shooting through my entire body. But when Leon hooked me up to his laptop, I didn't feel a thing. And Leon's laptop showed that I had no memory data. So if that's true, what were those pictures that Riku found? Don't you see, Sora? If I am part computer and part human, then what is my memory? For if I have a computer memory, Leon should have been able to find files, and he didn't. If I have a human memory, then Riku should not have been able to find files—but he did."

Sora blinked, Roxas' meaning slowly sinking into his brain. Roxas had to be a computer, because Riku was able to access files. He also had a USB connector inside his ear, and Roxas had started working the moment Sora kissed him—not to mention the blond had immediately fallen in love with him. Human beings didn't do those things. Yet Roxas had emotions, seemed to have no computer-like memory data, and was able to eat food. So that showed that Roxas was human.

Sora clutched his head. It was like where one thing proved one thing, another would prove something else. He wished he had asked Leon many more questions so that way he and Roxas would have some answers.

"How are Steel Angels made?"

Roxas' question brought Sora out of his thoughts. "What?"

"How are Steel Angels made?" Roxas reiterated with a determined look.

"I…I don't know. But Leon said…you know what, I'll just call Leon. I believe I have his number on that address paper," Sora said, getting up and walking over t the phone.

Just as he reached for the phone, a loud explosion blew the front door off its hinges and into the living room. The small apartment filled with a thick gray smoke and Sora found himself coughing and his eyes gushing tears. His body felt sapped of strength and he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. He managed to crawl back to the couch and was relieved when he felt Roxas' arms twine around his shoulders.

Through watery eyes, Sora saw a team of men in black suits with masks on enter the room. They held what looked to be guns with metal spikes on the end. Before Sora could even speak, a man grabbed Roxas by the arm and thrashed him away from Sora.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled and reached out for the blond—only to be restrained by two other men in black. Roxas, who was struggling against his captor's grip, sharply turned his torso, laying his fist into one of the men's face. The blond spun, kicked, and attacked like he was some sort of Jackie Chan duplicate, making some of the men in black back off.

Sora looked on in dismay as his cries and struggles grew more frantic. Roxas turned and looked at Sora, blue eyes wide with terror…and what looked like determination. One man walked up to the blond. Roxas shifted his stance and looked like he was ready to leap when the member spoke—

"283!70*hgcat643."

Roxas stopped, convulsed in sharp spasms, and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Sora turned his body roughly to the side and sank his teeth into his captor's arm. The man yelled and released him. Sora hit the ground and immediately tried to stand, only to receive several searing jolts to his side. He collapsed to the floor, jerking. Every nerve of his body felt raped with intense pain.

He moved his head to one side and blinked. He saw the men putting Roxas in a black body bag. "N-no," Sora gasped.

"Well, at least we have #13 back," came a voice that Sora's foggy mind vaguely remembered. His mind fought the pain as it tried to recall. Suddenly it came to him. Demyx, the guy from Tifa's restaurant!

"Yeah, and at a good time too. The company's starting to get really impatient about our new model, and so far #13's been the _only_ model to survive."

"Yes, he's the only model we have that we can collect data from and duplicate."

"What should we do with the kid?"

"Leave him, but wipe his memory. We don't need some lovestruck punk following #13 everywhere. And clean this mess up, too."

"But he has been around #13 for some time. He's probably contributed to #13's data collection. Superior, perhaps we should—"

"What would you have me do, Demyx? Give the boy a fucking trophy? I couldn't care less what information he has given #13 that will help us in our completion of our project. Just do your job."

"Yes, Superior."

Demyx knelt down in front of Sora's vision and pressed a black device with a purple ball to his head. "Sorry, Sora, but this is for your own good. I really am sorry." Demyx pushed the button and Sora's eyes bulged before closing soundly.

He set Sora's sleeping head down and gave a hand motion for the men around him to get to work. He turned to leave, but halted when he saw Riku at he door.

"What are you doing here?" Riku said venomously.

"I should be the one asking questions. Why didn't you inform the company of #13's whereabouts?" Demyx asked.

"I was going to, but when Sora started asking questions, I too grew curious about what exactly you were doing. And now that I know, I don't agree with what you murderers are doing at all."

Demyx sighed. "Neither do I, but I myself have no choice in the matter. They track my every move just to make sure I don't tell. If I ever do…then I'll die, and _my_ body will be used."

"I'm going to inform my father. I'm sure what the company is doing violates many persocom manufacturing laws."

Demyx's eyes narrowed and two men came up behind Riku. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can let you do that."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: Woo! More will be revealed in the next chapter! Until then, please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Forgotten

**WARNING**: This chapter contains sexual behavior, horrific descriptions, and contains some very mature situations and conversations. You have been warned!

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Eleven: The Forgotten_

Sora stirred as he heard the faint annoying sound of a bird. He rolled over in his half-woken slumber and snuggled into the cushions of his soft bed. He didn't want to get up. He was sure he didn't have any classes today, and he didn't think he had to work at Tifa's restaurant, so he saw no reason to why he couldn't sleep in this morning.

But that bird…that bird's chirping was like someone drilling a jackhammer two inches from his head. He covered his ears, wishing the worm-eating beast would cease its cries to the rising sun. His ears hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt, but he couldn't remember why.

He groaned, opening his blue orbs to stare blankly at his alarm clock, which flashed the numbers 12:00 over and over. He sighed and rose from the warm cocoon of his blankets, then looked down and fingered at his jeans. That was strange. He could have sworn he had gone to bed in his pajamas…and where the hell was his shirt? Sora shrugged, thinking himself just forgetful and nothing more.

After brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and applying a rather unhealthy amount of hairspray to his chocolate brown roots, Sora entered the living room and turned on the TV. He wanted to watch the news while he cooked his breakfast.

As the egg in the frying pan sizzled, Sora flipped through the channels and landed on the news. On the screen, a guy with spiky black hair beamed and gestured to a large building.

"Thanks, Reno. Hi, I'm Zack Fair. In today's news, the Diamond Wing Corporation has agreed to hold an actual meeting on the delay and output of the latest persocom model. Yes, fans of this corporation's products have been practically palpitating for the new _Twilight Lover_ series. The corporation itself has set up high expectations by saying that this model will be practically human."

The camera then moved to show rows upon rows of seated people as they looked expectantly up at a blank stage.

Sora gazed at the screen with a confused expression. Why were all those people there for just a conference about the production of another sex doll? From what Sora observed, that's really all persocoms were. People treated them like emotionless computers or meaningless sex objects.

Sora leaned back his head. He recalled having a conversation with a persocom once. It was a beautiful black-haired girl with crimson red eyes. She had acted human enough, and Sora just couldn't believe she was a program.

Sora cursed as he noticed the black edges on his egg. Great, now he would have to eat burned food. Jeez, he never was really any good at cooking. It was then that the phone rang.

The brunet answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Sora, it's me, Tifa."

"Oh! Hi Tifa, something wrong?"

"Yes, I just wondering when you were going to come into work today."

"What?! Oh my God, I work today?"

"Yes, you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"OH! I'm so sorry, I'll leave right now!"

"Okay, see you in a few."

Sora hung up the phone and shoved the egg into his mouth. He cringed at its uncooked consistency and heat as it burst on his palate. He dashed into his room, stumbling out a few moments later with his shirt on backward, two different socks, and one shoe on. He tripped over the couch as he tied his laces, then sprang to his feet and shut off the TV. He then grabbed his coat and wallet before slamming the door and dashing down the hall.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora jumped from table to table, taking orders, serving food, and writing checks. Yet, as he grinned and smiled at his customers, an ache settled in his heart. He didn't know why it was there, and he worried it wasn't an emotion but a rather fatal heart condition. He rounded the corner, hooking his Palm Pilot to the main computer once more.

"Hey! Good to see you again!" came a hyper girlish voice.

Sora turned to see a girl dressed exactly like him with short black hair and a bandanna. Her brown eyes gazed at him, filled with humor and delight.

"Um, hello. Do I know you?" Sora asked, his brows furrowed.

The girl snorted a laugh. "Of course you do. You came into the clothing store a few days back, remember? You had the silver-haired boy with you and that absolutely adorable blond. I believe he was your BF, correct?"

Sora stared at the girl as if she were mad. "What? I haven't gone shopping with Riku anytime recently, and I most certainly do not have a boyfriend."

"But that blond—he dressed up in a Lolita summer dress. And I saw how your face went bright pink."

"You must be mistaking me for someone else. I don't know any blond cross-dressing guys and I was not in any clothing store in the last week. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Yuffie, Tifa's cousin. I'm here babysitting the kids upstairs."

"Oh," was all Sora could say. He disconnected the computer link and then walked back out into the crowd of hungry people.

Sora let his mind mull over all events in the past week—he had gotten the job from Tifa, went home, went to his classes, cleaned up his apartment, and…and…he couldn't remember doing anything more. This worried him. All he could remember was doing the exact same routine for days in a row until now…

His head surged in a spasm of pain. God, he had a headache.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora dropped his stuff aimlessly on the floor. "I'm home!" he called out into the empty room. He stopped, and stared at his feet. Why had he just announced his arrival to an empty house? He had never done that before.

And why was he filled with a deep emptiness and longing? As if he expected the cold, soundless walls to great him with warm, loving arms. He shook himself, taking off his shoes and going to the kitchen. Either he was losing it, or he needed help, and quick.

He prepared dinner, burning half of it, and ate at the counter, the light from the stove being the only thing that illuminated the darkness. He felt the darkness close around him, as if it seeped through his skin and almost joined the emptiness in him.

Sora lifted his head and looked out at the window. It was snowing. Little powdery white flakes floated gracefully in whimsical dances just in front of the glass. Behind them was the black abyss of night, and above them, the starry sky peeking through gray clouds.

He stared at the snow. It seemed to be taunting him, playfully cheering that it knew something he did not.

He shook his head, dropping his chopsticks, and headed to his bedroom. He put on his pajamas and curled into his sheets, shutting off the light and forcing his eyes closed. The pajamas seemed to burn against his skin as if in protest. Sora groaned, tossing and turning in the bed. For some reason he felt uncomfortable in the middle of his own bed. He moved to the side and the burning subsided to a dull ache.

Sora made a mental note to see his doctor tomorrow.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_Sora sighed as he gazed out the window of his room. He sat on his bed, unashamed of his nudity, as he let the warm spring breeze waft in and brush his skin. He giggled as the cherry blossoms skipped along the air currents, their fragrance filling the air and calming the soul that inhaled them._

_"Sora," came a voice that filled Sora's being with a delectable tingle._

_Sora turned and smiled down at the blond teen, who looked much like himself, who lay next to him. The blond's blue eyes were filled with such warmth and contentment, Sora couldn't help but smile. He bent his head and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. The boy beamed in response, laughing as he rolled over on his side. The white blanket slipped down to reveal a slender chest and stomach. But it was not the revealed skin that captured Sora's attention, it was the pair of pink rosebud nipples that had his eyes locked. The pink buds, sensing his intense stare, hardened and grew brighter. The blond laughed, lifting his hands to pinch the dots of flesh himself. _

_"Sora…do you want to touch them?" the blond asked in a most sensual voice. The blue eyes had darkened a shade, the black pupils dilated in an expression of utter lust._

_Sora gulped, his cheeks aflame. "Can I?"_

_The blond merely smiled and let his hand tug down the white sheet all the way off his body, revealing curves, hills, and warm skin. His body was truly a work of art. Even the blond curls that graced his nether regions and made a trail to his navel were finely detailed. The blond ran a hand over his stomach. "My body is yours, Sora, as is my heart. I will have no other but you. You must see this."_

_Sora shifted uncomfortably as his cock hardened under the sheet. "Y-yes, I know that. Because I…well, I am…ditto to what you said."_

_The blond's face was lit with humor._

_Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh, you know what I mean, Roxy."_

_The blond blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Roxy?"_

_Sora scratched behind his head. "Yeah…you don't like it, do you," he sighed._

_The blond, Roxy, shook his head. His hand circled around Sora's neck and brought him down a hair's width from his face. "Quite the contrary, I like it."_

_Sora smirked and captured their lips together, tongues meeting as their bodies spooned to one another. Roxy moaned as their erections brushed and then rubbed against one another. Sora could tell he was hot and more then ready for him, but still, he wanted to take his time. He didn't want to run the risk of hurting him more then needed be. Sora broke the kiss, his lips trailing down Roxy's neck, his breath tingling his skin._

_Roxy moaned and pushed against him. His lips, so pink and full, were parted in an open-mouthed sigh as he exhaled in small gasps. Sora reached the blond's nipples and pinched the sensitive skin with his fingers before stroking the abused buds with his tongue._

Sora's eyes fluttered open to gaze stupidly up at the white ceiling that was painted in rays of morning sunlight. His breathing was heavy, and upon lifting the covers, he decided he should go to the laundromat today after his classes.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora chewed at the eraser on his pencil. It was not that the human ecology class assignment was really hard, even with the hum of the dryer buzzing in the background. If anything, he found everything in his biology major to be rather insightful. He was planning on becoming a zoologist, after all. But his mind was only concentrating about twelve percent on the paper in front of him. The rest of his neurons were buzzing about his dream.

_Why did I have a dream about some blond-haired guy? And why was it a wet dream? I've been friends with Riku for years…I've even seen him naked, and I've never felt the urge to jump his bones. Could it have been something I ate, or was it just my mind relieving some unknown stress from my body?_

His mind could remember clearly every detail of the fantasy. How the blond's body had moved, like silk on the wind. How his body had felt so pressed up against his—all supple, warm, yielding flesh.

Sora shook his head vigorously. God, he was becoming hard right in the middle of the laundromat. He took deep breaths, and decided to try something. He envisioned Riku, naked, on a bed, with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. In response, Sora's body went cold with dread and his erection vanished, gone completely.

"Well." Sora said as he massaged his shoulders. "That's good to know that I'm probably not going to have a dream about banging my best friend."

A woman next to him coughed. Sora froze and looked to see a very old woman, around maybe eighty, sitting a seat or two away from him. Her gaze was calm and wrinkled, her smile small. She gave Sora an almost all-knowing grandma look.

Sora's face went bright red as he buried himself back in his studies. He really needed to curb his habit of saying things out loud.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

That night, Sora did everything in his power not to go to sleep, as his fear of having to go back to the laundromat plagued him. He did not want to risk anyone recognizing him with the same soiled sheets. Besides, Sora had learned that stains such as his were a bitch to get out of thick comforters.

Eventually the heavy lids of his blue eyes closed.

_Sora didn't know why he was running, but he could hear the cries of an animal in pain just ahead. He was dressed in a overly large white t-shirt that read the numbers G15-TSI. He had nothing else on—no shorts, underwear, socks, or shoes. His feet throbbed as he ran on white tile floors that were slick with blood._

_He stopped in front of a large panel door with a combination lock. He gazed at the numbers, bewildered as to what combination would unlock them. Then his hand seemed to move of its own accord and punched in 7669. _

_The numbers shimmered, then changed into the word "snow" and the door latch opened. Sora opened it ever so slightly and wiggled past, shutting it behind him. On the inside it was dark, and Sora's hand fingered for a light switch. Light immediately blasted into the room and his eyes widened at what he saw. _

_There were rows and rows of cylinder tanks filled with green liquid. Inside were animals—dead animals. The signs on the tanks read #464RTS. Under the signs were labels that read "Mutant unable to survive change of cellular structure. Subject was terminated."_

_Sora could not believe what he was seeing. He walked down the rows, his eyes almost emotionless. All manner of creatures were in the tanks. Dogs, cats, rats, bats, chinchillas, ferrets…it was like the monsters who did this really didn't care about the subjects they were testing. _

_The next horror that befell him chilled him to the bone. Humans…there had stopped being animals in the tanks and now there were humans. Sora stumbled back on his feet and clenched his hands over his mouth, fighting the wave of nausea that came over him. It was then that a heart-wrenching scream resounded on the metal walls. Sora shivered, gulping, and looked down. Just at the end of the wall a few feet away was a window. _

_Sora shakily got to his feet and stumbled over, his hands touching the glass in an almost timid gesture to stabilize himself. But nothing could prepare him for what was beyond that glass._

A scream tore its way from Sora's lips as he jolted up in his bed. His eyes were dilated, and his body was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. He covered his mouth and bolted to the bathroom.

After his wave of sickness dissipated, Sora leaned his forehead on the cool bathtub. His body shivered as his veins ran cold. How could his dream be that horrific?

For beyond the window, he had seen the same blond boy, cradling a crying blond-haired girl to his chest. The girl's legs were stained with blood, and she had multiple bruises on her body, as did the boy. Each was bound in handcuffs, and the boy's hand was filled with glass shards and blood. Near them lay a broken syringe, the pink liquid inside burning the floor as it fumed in smoke.

A few feet away stood a man in a black lab coat. His voice was gruff as he said, "#13, you are trying the company's patience. Just because you are the only one showing profitable results on this project does not mean you get special treatment."

The blond boy gazed up at the man in the cloak. His eyes—the blue depths that had looked at Sora with such love—now looked at this man with undeniable hatred and malice. "She is progressing too! Just more slowly! Besides it's your fault, you're the one who did this to us!"

The man laughed. His voice had frozen Sora's spine. "You know, when we kidnapped you worthless brats I had no idea it would be this ridiculous. Fine, #13, keep your precious bundle. After all, she's the only connection you have left to your feeble life outside these walls. But do remember, lives here are so easily puffed out like a candle."

Sora cringed and turned back as another wave of nausea overcame him.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Leon stirred from his sleep, his hand feeling the absence of Cloud's body from his bed. He rose and combed a hand through his brown hair. He looked around the bedroom to see Cloud, in his bathrobe, looking out the screen door of the balcony. "Cloud, why have you left my bed?"

"I had a dream, Leon. A most frightening dream," Cloud said, in almost a whisper.

"Is that why you are in my bathrobe?"

"Sort of. The robe I took for comfort." The blond turned and smiled at him then. "Your smell comforts me."

Leon chuckled at that. He rose from the bed to go stand next to the blond, where he leaned against the wall. "What was your dream about?"

Cloud's face became troubled. "Do you remember when you first started to create me? How you worked so hard, and then came to a stopping point?"

"Yes, but why are you bringing this up?"

"Do you remember why you stopped?"

"Of course. I realized for my dream to come true—to make a computer with emotions—that I technically could not make it all computer. I realized that to create what I was striving for, I would have to combine human DNA with machine. I stopped because I was hesitant on whether it should have been done or not. Not to mention how I was going to find an animal specimen whose DNA accepted the change. I knew it was impossible."

"But you did it."

"Only because one of my old girlfriends came to me, said she was pregnant, and was going to have an abortion. I realized this was my only chance. I didn't want to kill something already so complicated as an adult human. But if I were to train an unborn child, whose brain neurons were so easily swayed, it might actually work. I did not explain to her the extent of what I planned to do, and I am not proud of that, but she did give me the fetus. And I found my success."

Cloud nodded; still, the worried expression on his fine features. "Yes, and you had planned on it being an almost exact copy of Rinoa so you could have her back from the dead."

"True. I did not expect the combination of DNA and machine to only truly be compatible with male genes. So I was surprised when your fetus self became male. However, in the long run, you have brought me more pleasure than Rinoa ever could." Leon stroked Cloud's cheek.

Cloud smirked at him. "I know, but still, I'm rather annoyed that you wanted me to be a girl," he said jokingly. "But that's not why I asked you those questions. I know you stopped your research after me because you knew how dangerous your find was. So you hid it away. But, my dream. It was about a company trying to do what you did. But with teenagers and adult humans."

Leon stopped, staring at him for a while before relaxing. "It was a dream, and nothing more."

"They were torturing the subjects, Leon. I saw how they started on animals and worked up to humans. You said yourself when Roxas and Sora were here that something was going on because Roxas is indeed like me."

"Yes, however, he inherited more computer capabilities then you did. When I created you, I tried to make you as human as possible. Obviously, the person who created Roxas is more determined to make him a machine…which will eventually unravel his DNA cells."

Cloud nodded. "I saw Roxas in my dream. Covered in blood and screaming. I think something really bad is going on, Leon, and I feel we should get to the bottom of it."

Leon stared at Cloud, not really sure what to do. "All right, I'll call Riku and Sora—"

The doorbell rang, sounding through the house.

Leon looked toward his closed bedroom door. "Who could that be?"

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: To be continued in Chapter 12! Please review, thank you so much for reading!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Confession

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Twelve: Confession_

"Thank you." Riku groaned as he accepted the cup of tea Leon offered him. His hair was matted and mangled, half his body wrapped in bandages, and he was wearing an old nightgown that Cloud had loaned to him. He wore the nightgown only because his own clothes were soiled and torn to shreds—though the nightgown, which was pink-checkered with white lace, did nothing for his appearance.

"So…you wanna tell us what happened? Because I doubt that you got these bruises and a broken arm from working on a computer," Cloud said as he finished tying the bandage around Riku's upper arm and shoulder. The blond trying so hard not to grin in amusement at the sight of Riku.

Riku sighed. "Sure…I haven't been completely honest with you guys…"

"Well, that's a start. Care to continue?" Cloud nudged.

Riku shot the blond an annoyed look. The silver-hair teen may have been grateful to the couple for letting him in, but that didn't mean he was in the mood for sarcastic remarks. He felt weak and tired. He had nearly escaped the Diamond Wing Corporation by the skin of his teeth. If he had not ducked into that alley and managed to weave his way to the park, he would have been captured. Riku didn't even want to think about what those thugs had done to Sora. They had taken Roxas away, of that much he was sure. Though what pissed Riku off most of all was the fact that he himself was a part of the whole thing.

It had all started at the beginning of this year. He had gone to a technology convention with his father for a "site observation", which was just his father's way of saying, "We're going to see all the new advanced equipment and use it to our advantage."

There, they had met Diamond Wing. Their business representative, Marluxia, had talked with his father for a brief time. Riku remembered that in that conversation his father, Sephiroth, had mentioned the alternative personality function that his corporation had just patented. He also remembered that just a moment later his father had been distracted by someone else and Marluxia had asked him—

"_So, Riku, what do you think about all this? Do you find that these advancements in persocoms will incite new ideas?"_ The pink-haired man had always rubbed Riku the wrong way.

"_No_," Riku had said. "_As far as I'm concerned, persocoms will never truly reach their full brilliance until they themselves are almost human."_

Riku cursed himself inside his head. _He_ had been the one to give Marluxia that outrageous idea, and it was only made worse by what had happened after that. And yet even then he had still not seen the signs.

A few weeks after the convention, Demyx had come to him, asking to look over some statistics and the new outlines for his company's newest project. Riku had not thought much of it. He had always helped out other companies—in a way, he supposed, he was betraying his own father, but Riku always made sure that the corrected plans or calculations that he gave to other companies were less efficient then his father's plans. And Demyx's plans were nothing out of the ordinary. The plans had not shown any signs or hints of what the Diamond Wing Corporation had _truly_ been up to.

It had not been until Riku had been informed by the corporation that one of the test persocoms had escaped (and Sora suddenly found a persocom with the company's label tattoo on its wrist), that he had become suspicious. With the appearance of Roxas, Riku had grown rather curious, for he had been under the impression that Diamond Wing, as the newspapers had said, was having complications with their manufacturing of the new persocoms.

Yet here Roxas was, seemingly activated and running correctly. Riku had only become paranoid when Sora had mentioned that Roxas had a heartbeat. It was then that Riku began to wonder just what it was exactly that Diamond Wing was doing.

He had searched the internet and found nothing, he had showered books of persocom manufacturing and function and still had found nothing. He sent Sora to Leon in hopes of answers, for Riku knew fully well what Leon had accomplished not too many years ago with his creation of Cloud. But something inside Riku told him that Roxas was not exactly like Cloud. They had similarities, yes, but there was still one distinct difference—Cloud had been _altered_ to be more human, Roxas seemed to _be_ human…but showed more signs of being a computer after each passing day.

Still to this moment, Riku did not know why Roxas was the way he was. The only bit of information Riku had been able to salvage was from when he had briefly hacked into the Diamond Wing Corporation's shipping department. He had managed to pull up a log that showed that the corporation had received copious shipments of animals in the last few months. He had also found out that recently their workers had taken a sudden interest in adopting teenage children.

That was why Riku had openly called the suits murderers in front of Demyx. Riku knew—he just _knew_ that those kids were not alive, just as he knew that Roxas was with those law-breaking SOBs right now.

But first things had to come first. He had to inform Leon and Cloud of the situation, for he couldn't infiltrate Diamond Wing alone. He didn't want to just run and tell the police, for fear of Diamond Wing covering up their operation and possibly killing Roxas and any others that were still alive. Riku already felt horrible enough for deceiving Sora and not being able to stop this whole mess from happening. He didn't want to screw up any more.

Riku took a deep breath, and for the next hour he told Leon and Cloud what had happened—all he knew and all he had done. At the end, he had hung his head and finished by saying, "There is no excuse for myself, but we need to act fast or worse will happen."

Leon stared at Riku for the longest time before leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his brown hair. "Well…at least I know what Diamond Wing is doing…and what Roxas has to do with all this."

Riku looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Leon looked back at him, his face emotionless. "Have you ever heard of the American film _Gattaca_?"

"No, why?"

"_Gattaca_ is a movie that depicts a superhuman race. Scientists have altered the DNA code to create genetically elite super-generations. They changed DNA proteins and switched them with the enhanced abilities from animals. As a result, the new generations were physically and genetically almost invincible."

Riku only blinked in confusion. "So what does that have to do with Roxas and Diamond Wing?"

"You said that Diamond Wing was adopting children, right?"

"Right, but only teen children. So?"

"So, Roxas is obviously one of these adopted children."

Riku's face contorted from confusion to full out shock.

"Exactly." Leon frowned. "They're taking live humans and forcing their DNA to merge with that of a machine compound."

"But it can't be done!" Riku slammed his fist on the table.

"It can." Cloud spoke up softly. "I am living proof of that."

"Yes, but it can _only_ be done when the subject being transformed is a fetus _and_ has the appropriate DNA code."

"So what does this mean for Roxas?"

"What Diamond Wing is trying to accomplish is simply daft. Their meddling with the genes will only kill the subject. We need to get Roxas out of there as soon as possible. The mechanical compounds they're giving that boy are obviously overtaking his original DNA. Once that DNA is gone, Roxas himself will cease to exist. He will either become a mindless doll, or he will die."

"Then we need to—"

"Patience, Riku," Leon warned.

"Did you not just say that we needed to—"

"True, we do need to hurry. But going in there without a specific plan will just surely get us all killed."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Riku asked, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"You will stay here. Diamond Wing will most likely be looking for you, and Sora is their link to you. Do they know about Cloud and me?"

"No, I never told them that I sent Sora to you or that you examined Roxas."

"Good, then Cloud will go retrieve Sora. And I…have some calls to make." Leon rose from his chair and left the room. His demeanor of utter control had never changed.

Riku gritted his teeth and leaned against the couch. "I already feel like shit because of all this, but knowing that I can't help fix it is even worse."

Cloud, who was still sitting by him, sighed. "You are helping by staying put. Just think of this as your form of atonement, even though Diamond Wing is more to blame for this situation, not your stupidity."

"But I—" Riku was then slapped upside the head. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's a waste of your time and ours. Besides, what's happened has happened. There's no use whining or crying over it now. Concentrate on what you _will_ do, not what you have done."

Riku stared at Cloud in disbelief. Those blue eyes seemed to pierce through his self-pity. He dumbly nodded.

Cloud nodded and rose to his feet. "I suppose I'll make us a late-night snack. We've got a hell of a day ahead of us."

And indeed they did, for out of the window both men could just see the sun beginning to rise, its golden rays painting the sky in warm tinges of pinks and blues.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Leon was pissed as hell to say the least. He was annoyed with Riku for being so ignorant, but that was nothing compared to the anger he now was feeling toward Diamond Wing. Did they even realize they were killing lives? Were they such bad scientists that they could not see that their plans would never succeed? No…they were good scientists…they were just corrupted by greed. The want to succeed and be the best had obviously taken over them.

Leon entered his office and picked up his phone. He dialed a number and after three rings a rather tired voice came on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Zach."

"Squall? Is that you…? Damn it, WTF man, it's seven in the morning."

"It's Leon. You know how I hate being called Squall."

"But it's your name."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Get out of bed, Zach. I need you big time."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then, "Leon, I'm disgusted. How can you possibly be tired of having sex with that angel of purple you have?"

Leon nearly crushed the phone in his hands. Zach may have been one of his closest friends, but he didn't like how Zach had a major crush on Cloud. He also did not like it when the black-haired journalist always made wise comments and gave advice on his and Cloud's relationship. "Zach, don't make me hang up the phone and call Zell," Leon warned. Zell was Zach's journalist archrival.

"Wow, bringing out that card, huh? Okay, what is it? You got me a story or something?"

"Oh, it's a story, all right. And I want you to be there right next to me when we get it."

There was another pause. "What are you saying, Leon? I detect a hint of triumph in your voice."

Leon explained briefly the situation.

"…OMG, shut up! ROFL, I'm going to be rich!"

"What is it with you and your obsession with using computer lingo?" Leon shook his head "Listen, I need you to be over at my house no later then eight."

"Why?"

"I want you to get the whole story, Zach. Every ounce of gore and every ounce of sympathy. I want people to read your story and be so horrified that Diamond Wing will be shut down and—"

"You don't want any other company to get this idea into their heads, I get it. I'll write the story. But it sounds like you need to take a chill pill. Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? The company will be shut down, Leon. I promise."

Leon contemplated and sighed. "I guess I'm overly angry. No later then eight, all right?"

"You got it. TTFN."

"Would you _stop_ with the computer language?!"

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on the ending chapters as we speak and the climax of the story.

*sigh* You readers don't know how much DNA, transmutation, and genetic sequencing articles and books I have read in order to make this fanfic's ending realistic. Anyway, please review! Your thoughts and opinions matter very much to me!

Sora: Hey, I didn't get any lines!

Namine and Roxas: Thank you for all your support and stay tuned for the next chapter of _The Perfect Computer_!

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

**:Additional Notes:**

_**Gattaca**_ - a 1997 science fiction drama film written and directed by Andrew Niccol.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Remember

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Thirteen: Remember_

It had been a full twenty-four hours, but the dream still haunted him. Sora's mind was plagued with the images he had seen and that face of the blond-haired boy. That unforgettable face. It, more then anything else, affected Sora. Fragments of what seemed like memories struggled inside his head, as if they were under a thin layer of nylon but could not break free.

When he had come into work today, Tifa had put him on cleaning duty. Which was just fine with him—that way he wouldn't have to deal with the customers in his frail condition. He wiped down the tables, cleaned the dishes, swept the kitchen, and categorized the inventory. He kept his head down, his bangs obscuring his vision.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Sora looked up with a dull expression at one of the cooks. The cook looked at him curiously before pointing to Sora's hand. Sora blinked and looked to find himself about to walk into the freezer holding a live lobster that one of the other cooks had ordered him to get. Sora blushed and turned to the cook, handed him the lobster, and ran out of the kitchen.

He walked down the hall to the employee lounge, rubbing his temples. God, he had to snap out of this. He entered the small white room that was only occupied by one table.

"Hey."

Sora looked up and gazed at the girl named Yuffie. She was wearing a pink party dress and held a romance novel in one hand, her index finger jammed between two pages. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Yuffie shrugged. "No worries." She then went back to reading her book.

Sora gazed at the floor for a while before asking softly, "Um…that boy…the one that you said I was with…was he…did he have short, blond spiky hair like mine, and were his eyes blue like mine?"

Yuffie did not look up from her reading. "Yeah, except his hair was more muted then yours. Yours looks like you killed a sea urchin and stuck it on your head."

Sora ignored the comment. "Can…can you tell me that blond's name?"

Yuffie closed her book and looked up at the ceiling, seemingly trying to remember. "Nope, I don't think you or that silver-haired fellow ever said his name."

Sora nodded and was about to leave when he bumped into Tifa. "S-sorry."

Tifa smiled, the kind of smile a mother might give to a child. "It's fine. However, I need you to put on your apron. There's a customer out there that wants you."

"Me?"

"Yes, he requested you personally." Tifa handed him his black apron before disappearing behind a closed door.

Sora walked out, carrying the customer's order of ramen with grilled chicken and a cup of sake. He walked up to the table and set the food down, bowing. "Your meal, sir."

"Thank you, Sora."

Sora halted just as he was about to leave. He turned to the man, who was wearing long black pants, a light blue shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. His hair was brown and stood up like a rock star's. "How do you know my name?"

The man looked in his direction, the glasses hiding his expression. "I come here a lot. I'm friends with Tifa, remember?"

Sora shook his head. "No, sir, I've never met you before this very moment." Something about the man's voice alarmed Sora. It filled him with rage and worry, feelings he never knew could intertwine themselves.

The man nodded slowly and removed his glasses to reveal blue eyes—one of which was framed with bruised skin. "You don't remember me at all?" the man asked.

"…no." Sora said slowly. "Should I, sir?"

The man stared at Sora for a long time before frowning and shaking his head. "You seriously don't remember."

"If you wish me to remember so much, sir, then why not give me a hint or image that may jog my memory?" Sora nearly growled, his mixed emotions about the man seeping through.

The man looked down at the table, then out the window. His expression seemed to go from worry to hatred, then back to worry again. "Little child. Be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candlelight beams. Still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight."

Sora gazed at him in horror, then took a step back. "What?"

"This same rain that draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see. In the morning."

Sora gulped. "How do you know that song?"

"It's his favorite. He's sung it to Namine many times in the last few hours." The man then turned and stared Sora dead in the eyes. "Rip apart your mind, Sora."

Sora looked at him as if he were mad—though to Sora's knowledge, he was. "You need to eat your food, sir. And please do not ask for me ever again." He bowed. "Good day."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

As Sora walked home (Tifa had let him off early), he made sure to pay close attention to his surroundings. With all that had happened in the last few days he wouldn't have been surprised if someone jumped out and raped him. He turned the corner to his apartment building and was greeted by Ms. Aerith.

"Oh hello, Sora. I have those brownies I promised." The lovely brown-haired woman smiled as she handed the warm bowl to Sora.

"What? Oh, well, thank you." Sora grinned. He couldn't quite understand why Aerith was giving him food, but he was not about to complain.

"You're quite welcome, and make sure that friend of yours gets some too."

"Oh, Riku. Sure."

"Well…yes, Riku too. But I was referring to that cute blond friend of yours. He seemed so shy when I met him."

"Blond friend? You mean…_Roxas_?" The name suddenly flowed from Sora's lips, startling him.

"Yes, but it's late. So you should go on—my, Sora, are you all right? You've gone completely white."

Sora gulped and shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. Really. I just need some sugar is all. I'll go up to my room immediately."

Aerith nodded and helped Sora to the first flight of stairs.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora flopped down on his bed and gripped his pillow tightly. He felt nauseated again and his head felt hot. It felt like needles were being stabbed into every neuron. His breathing came in explosive gulps and he closed his eyes to the light around him.

"_Rip apart your brain, Sora!"_

The command inside his head was like an echo. Sora clutched his head tighter and groaned. He could feel something, like a tear in nylon. Part of him wanted to open it further and bathe in what it could offer, but another part of him feared it. If he went toward the tear he knew the pain would increase.

Warm, strong arms enveloped him, bringing him to rest against a broad and warm chest. The handling of his body was like that of a father's, and Sora wondered if he were dreaming. He couldn't open his eyes, but the warmth surrounding him seamed to be a lifeline for him. It connected him to the outside word and dulled the pain he was feeling. Every nerve in his body seemed to be fighting…fighting to remember.

"Sora…Sora, listen to me," came a soothing male voice.

Sora immediately tuned in to it, drinking in every word as if it were water. Strange, he considered. He was acting like a child, and yet he was in college.

"Sora, I want you to fight the pain. Do you remember Roxas?"

"_Roxas_?" Sora thought. He could feel the tear in his mind grow bigger. "Roxas…he…he's my friend…?"

"No. Who is Roxas?"

The tear ripped a little more, images of a blond boy smiling at him filled his mind. "Roxas…he's my…"

"Your what?"

The images seemed to be pouring out faster, too fast for the tear to handle. Sora clutched his head and screamed as the opening was shredded apart. Visions of Roxas flooded his mind. The night he brought Roxas home, the night Roxas slept in the same bed, the night Sora sang Roxas to sleep, the game world and Roxas with kitty ears, Roxas being kissed by Cloud, Roxas kissing him, hugging him, and smiling at him. Then finally the image of Roxas' crying face as he yelled for Sora, reaching out with his hand to clasp his own.

Sora's eyes shot open and he coughed, clinging to the figure holding him as his body shook. His eyes flooded with tears and dripped down his pink cheeks.

"He…he was my…I loved him. He was my steel angel, my persocom…my lover. He was—" His body shook again and more tears fell to the comforter. "They took him. Those bastards in the black suits took him! And Demyx…he wiped my memory so I wouldn't remember—" Sora was caught in another fit of coughs.

The arms tightened and lifted him off the bed. Between shallow breaths, Sora asked, "Where…where are you taking me…who are you?"

"I am Cloud, and I am taking you to Leon," the voice laughed softly.

"C-Cloud," Sora whispered. "Yeah, okay. Cloud, we—"

"We will find Roxas. I promise you, Sora."

"But—" another cough. "What if—"

"He's alive, Sora. I'm sure of it."

Sora said nothing more, but nodded against the blond man's chest. His body felt so weak, his mind on the verge of collapsing. He opened his eyes long enough to see Cloud getting into a black SUV before they closed and he saw only darkness.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora awoke to the delightful sight of seeing Riku staring at him not two inches from his face. Sora jolted in surprise before saying, "Riku…where the hell have you been?! Where am I?!"

"You're safe at Leon's house. As for me, I've been here for the last day and a half."

"What time is it?" Sora asked as he looked Riku over. "And why are you wearing pink pajamas? Jeez, you look even more like a girl now." Sora then received a hard smack to the back of the head.

"Shut up. Look, I'm glad you're awake. It's around five and all of us are about to hear Leon's plan."

"Leon's plan? You mean to get Roxas back!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yes, and much more. Sora, there is something you should know—"

"Why are you wrapped in bandages?"

"Please, let me explain, all right?"

For the next half hour Riku briefly described the situation and his involvement in the whole scenario.

"You…betrayed me," Sora said flatly, without emotion.

"No, I didn't mean to. Look, I'm—"

"You let them take Roxas from me. You could have warned me, Riku, and I could have protected him better!"

Riku closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry—" He was interrupted from finishing his sentence by Sora's fist punching him dead in the face.

Riku fell to his back and looked up at Sora in shock, rubbing his jaw. There was no blood and he doubted that Sora's hit would leave a bruise, but it still stung like hell. Meek, little, lovable Sora had punched him.

Riku gazed up into the blue eyes before him and saw anger, an emotion he rarely ever saw on Sora. It was then that Riku realized just how much Roxas had changed Sora and affected his life. "Sora…"

Sora seemed shocked by his actions as well. He looked at his palm in disbelief. "I…Riku…"

Riku leaned up, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'll get him back, Sora. I swear it."

Sora looked up at him. The brunet's gaze still had not softened to friendly appreciation.

A knock at the door alerted the two boys before a black-haired man entered. He wore black clothing from head to toe and had a camera in one hand. "Hey, boys. Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Sora, this is Zach. He's a journalist who's going to expose Diamond Wing for what they are really doing."

Sora nodded to the man and grew even more stiff when Leon and Cloud walked in.

"You awake, Sora?" Leon asked.

"Yes. How are we going to get Roxas back?"

Leon smiled. "Right down to business. All right, now listen, because everyone has a part." The elder brunet unrolled a long blueprint and pointed to a room.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise the next chapter will be long and very detailed. Please review, your comments and praise make me work faster (for some reason).

Roxas and Namine: Stay tuned for chapter fourteen!

_**Fanfic Parodies!**_

Sora looked at him as if he were mad—though to Sora's knowledge, he was. "You need to eat your food, sir. And please do not ask for me ever again." He bowed. "Good day."

Demyx reached out his hand. "But Sora—"

"I said good day!" Sora held up his hand dramatically, imitating a Fez accent.


	14. Chapter Fourteen : Hope

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been searching the internet for information on Kingdom Hearts 3 and the character whose name is Ven, but have come up with very little seeing as KH3 has not come out yet. I wish I could have found more information, for I wish to make this fanfic as true to the KH characters as possible (even though some of them are acting completely out of character). Nevertheless, I will continue with the original plot I had scripted out. Thank you for waiting patiently.

I would also like to state that soon all the chapters of "The Perfect Computer" on will restored to their original state (chapters 8, 9, 10,and 11), do to the fact that all you reviewers keep telling me that fan fiction does allow more adult-type reading material. However, if my fanfic is deleted from the site again, I will be re-posting it in its edited state once more. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Fourteen : Hope_

Roxas stirred and awoke to find himself lying on a white bed with a splitting headache. He looked around the white room curiously, as its bare walls seemed familiar. He was immediately cloaked with a mixed blend of dread, hopelessness, and fear.

He looked down at the small cot beneath him. It was old, and squeaked as he leaned up and swung his legs over the side. He then noticed that his clothes were missing, and that he was wearing a rather large white t-shirt that had the number G13-TSC on the sleeve. Roxas' finger traced the number. The black letters made him angry. He felt violated all of the sudden. He wanted to tear off the shirt and throw something at the walls.

He shook his head, not understanding what he was feeling.

He looked around again. The bed was the only furniture, but a small knob protruded from the middle of one of the walls. Roxas squinted his eyes at it, then pushed against the bed to stand up. He rose to his feet, and instantly stumbled forward as shooting pain ran to his shoulders. Roxas cringed and bit his lip, small droplets of blood falling from where his teeth pierced the flesh. He leaned against a side wall, breathing through the throbbing.

The ache dulled, but did not go away. Roxas walked to the knob and examined it. It was stainless steel, but did not seem to be attached to any door. He lifted his hand and banged on the walls, finding them to be rather thick. He pressed his ear against the plaster and listened. He didn't know how, but he could hear someone…someone humming on the other side of the wall.

"Hello?" Roxas called.

The humming stopped.

"Hello? Please, if you can hear me, tell me where I—"

"Ven?"

Roxas was puzzled by the interruption but continued. "Look, I really need your help..."

Suddenly the wall in front of him disappeared into thin air, and Roxas tumbled forward, crashing to the ground.

"Ow…" the blond groaned, and clutched his shoulders one more as the soreness returned.

"Oh Ven, it _is_ you!"

Roxas looked up and blinked. Sitting just a few feet away from him was a blond-haired girl wearing much the same attire as him. She was clutching a sketchbook to her breast. Her face was what captivated him though—she had such a elegant face, feminine and radiating with innocence and beauty. Her eyes were the color of sapphires, blue, deep, and warm. Her expression was one of relief and joy, and she looked at Roxas with a tender smile.

Roxas rose to his feet. "Um…hello."

The girl stood, setting down her sketchbook and ran toward him, and embraced him with slender arms. Roxas was surprised, but suddenly felt rather content and peaceful the moment the girl touched him. It was unnerving to the blond, for he had only ever felt that way in Sora's embrace. "Um…do…you know me?"

The girl leaned back and looked up at him, her delicate featured curved in confusion. "Know you? Ven, I've known you my whole life. There hasn't been a day when you were not by my side or I was not thinking of you."

"What? Not one day?"

"No, not one day. Except for just recently, though. Where did they take you?"

Roxas didn't hear her last question because he was picking apart his brain as he tried to remember who this girl was. She obviously knew him, and obviously they had had a very close relationship of some sort. He then remembered the name he had spoken that day at Leon's mansion. "N-Namine?"

The girl beamed up at him. "Yes, Ven?"

"You're…Namine?"

"Yes, you know that perfectly well."

"No…no, I don't." Roxas gazed at the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze.

Namine visibly shivered and stepped away from him. There was silence for a long moment before her soft voice whispered, "Ven…what was the song you always sang to me so I could get to sleep at night?"

Roxas shook his head. "I have no idea."

Namine gasped, then cast her own eyes to the floor as tears welled up inside them. "You don't remember anything?"

"No." His face lifted and he took Namine's hands in his. "Please, tell me. Why do you keep calling me Ven? Where is this place? Why are you and I here? And why do I feel like I know you?"

Namine blinked up at him, letting the tears roll down her pink cheeks. "You…don't even remember me?"

Roxas' heart convulsed in pain at seeing the girl's torn expression. "No," he said softly, and embraced her in a hug. He didn't know why, but it seemed like the natural thing to do.

The girl embraced him back, but then withdrew and led him into the center of another white room, though this one only had a table and another cot as furniture. She led him over to the bed and sat down, motioning him to sit beside her.

"To start off—your name is Ven. My name is Namine, and I am your younger sister." She paused to see if Roxas was listening, then continued. "We are in the cell chambers of the Diamond Wing scientific labs. We are, for lack of a more humane term, their lab rats. We came from the Destiny City Orphanage, just two weeks before you were to turn eighteen and get us out of that hellhole. However, the orphanage seems like paradise when you compare it to this place." Namine waved her hand for emphasis. "The Diamond Wing suits adopted us. They promptly locked us in these white walls and performed a series of tests on us." She turned to Roxas and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you remember the tests, Ven?"

Roxas closed his eyes and delved into his subconscious. Blurred memories of intense agony and anguish came to him. He vaguely remembered people touching him, needles being shoved into him. He remembered scars across his back and shoulders, remembered how his body suddenly began to change.

"I…can…but not clearly."

"Good. It's better that you do not remember." Namine smiled sweetly and placed a hand on his cheek.

Roxas cupped his hand over hers. "I…remember them hurting you…I remember that—"

A finger gently was placed on his lips. "_Especially_ don't remember those memories." Her blue depths grew darker, more haunted and mysterious.

Roxas was concerned, but let it slide. He had a sinking feeling Namine was right, that he shouldn't remember the actions that went on here. "What are they trying to do with us, Namine?"

"They…they are trying to make a persocom that is able to act and feel like a human. But that's just another way of saying they are trying to make a superhuman robot."

"Why…why do you say that?"

Namine looked at him, her warm eyes suddenly cold and void of meaning. "Because, Ven, we are the only human experiments still alive. Everyone else is dead."

"Everyone?"

She shook her head. "You don't remember Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, or any of those guys?"

Roxas shook his head. "How long have they been doing—" He was cut off as his shoulders contorted in pain once more. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the mattress.

Namine's cool hand was on his shoulder. "They did it again."

"Did what?" Roxas asked.

Her frail hands gently began moving his shirt up and over his head.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Roxas stuttered as he tried to pull the shirt back down.

"Calm down. You need to see," Namine soothed.

Roxas, at her words, calmed and allowed her to remove his shirt. He was glad he had, for he found three small red puncture marks on each of his shoulders. "What—what are these?"

"They are scars, from where they took your bone marrow," Namine explained before pulling at the collar of her shirt to reveal her own shoulder. Five red marks could be seen in a horizontal line on her flesh.

Roxas gazed at her in horror. "Namine..."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt at the moment." She smiled reassuringly.

Roxas grasped her hands once more. "Don't worry, Namine. Soon we'll be out of here. I promise."

"Ven, we've tried to escape from here, remember? It doesn't work. We are trapped here."

"No. You asked me where I had been all this time, right? Well, I was out there. Out in the real world. I met some people and—"

"You met people?!" Namine exclaimed.

"Yes, and they're going to help us. I just know they must—"

"Did you kiss anyone?"

Roxas stopped and gazed at her. "Kissed anyone?"

"Yes, please tell me."

"Well…" Roxas was about to answer when he saw fear flicker across Namine's eyes. He didn't know why, but he soon found himself saying, "No…I just found some friends."

Namine sighed, and touched a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness. If someone had kissed you, you would have instantly fallen in love with them."

"Is…that a bad thing?"

"Well, no, I suppose. But it would have been a false love, not true love."

Roxas took his hands away and let them lay limply in his lap. A false love? Was he truly not in love with Sora? Was he being forced to love? It took all his restraint not to scream. "I…I found some friends, as I was saying. I'm sure they will be here soon to save us."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because—"

A loud buzzing filled the room and suddenly Namine clapped a hand over Roxas' mouth.

"Go, get back into your room. Quickly!" she whispered harshly into his ear.

He did what she said without question, and no sooner did he make it to the safety of his room, the wall separating their rooms reappeared. Alone, and surrounded by quiet once more, Roxas gazed at the wall with troubled eyes. He wondered what was going on behind that wall. What was happening to Namine?

What torture was she going through? And how could he be so powerless to help her, powerless to even help himself?

He stalked over to the bed and sat down, glaring at the white tiles beneath his feet. He clutched the metal bedpost bar in frustration. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back home. Back with Sora. And now, just when he needed hope the most, he had to find out that he possibly was not in love with Sora…that it was just a simplistic program and not his true feelings.

He clutched his chest in pain, though it was not his shoulders that were hurting—it was his heart. The vital organ was twisting in his chest, as if it too were screaming. Roxas hung his head.

"_Man strives to increase his intelligence. But how far is too far? You and I are products of that intelligence."_

"_I'm not understanding what you are saying. If I'm not a persocom…then what am I? Am I human?"_

"_No."_

"_Then tell me!" Roxas growled. "This is very important to me, so stop playing little mind games and just say it!"_

"_Why is it so important?"_

"_Because…because…the sooner I find out what I am, the soon Sora will…will…" Roxas closed his eyes and hung his head._

"_Does it hurt?"_

"_Yes."_

The memory was clear and vivid. Cloud's facial features, his words, the pain Roxas had felt at that moment. Roxas took in a shallow breath. If it had hurt so much back then when he though Sora would not love him…

He opened his eyes and gazed down at his hands. Back then, Sora had not loved him, but now he did. Sora was his and his alone, just as Roxas was to him. He cupped his hands together and placed them over his chest. He could clearly feel the rhythmic beat of a heart, and the warmth coming from it was comforting to his soul. He then opened his palms and gazed at them. So what if he was a persocom, or a human, or a steel angel, or a….whatever the hell he could also be. The most important thing to him was that Sora loved him, and he loved Sora. He did not care if his love was fake or real, the point was he was feeling it, and happy to feel it.

Roxas fingered the red marks on his shoulders, and got a sinking feeling as his fingertip brushed over the burning dots. He couldn't explain it, but it was almost like his subconscious and body had already come to terms with something he had not fully recognized yet.

He looked up at the ceiling of his white prison and frowned. "Sora…I believe in you. Please hurry."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Roxas nearly fell out of his bed as a tray was set right at his feet. The blond looked up from the covers to see a man who had fiery red hair and was wearing a white lab coat. Roxas stared at the man for a moment before saying, "Hey…you're that guy from the video game."

The red-headed man beamed. "So, you remember me."

Roxas slid out of his bed and retreated to the corner of the room. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"My, I see those vitamin tablets we give you _are_ working. Nice physique."

Roxas blinked and looked down, just then noticing he was still naked. He grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself. The red-haired man only grinned. "Why are you here?"

The man pointed a finger at the tray of food left at the and of the bed.

Roxas glanced at it. "I will not eat anything you give me."

The men waved a hand. "Ven, you should know I don't give you the tainted food."

Roxas raised a brow in puzzlement. "What?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that Saïx erased your memories before you escaped."

"I…escaped?"

"Yeah, gave Saïx a pretty good fight, too. But don't think you can escape again. Old blue head's got you sealed up pretty tight."

Roxas didn't respond to the information, he only said, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just to refresh your memory, Ven, there are two members of this company who're being forced to cooperate: Demyx, and myself."

Roxas did not answer, he only looked down at his feet.

The red-haired man sighed and sat down on the cot. He took a sample of food from the tray. "Come on, eat. I know you're starving."

Roxas hesitated, but eventually walked over to the cot and sat down as well, taking a slice of the apple. "Roxas."

"Huh?"

"My name is Roxas."

The man gazed at him then shrugged his shoulders. "A name is a name. Mine's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas looked up at the man next to him in bewilderment. "What?"

"Got it memorized?" Axel repeated.

"Axel is a pretty easy name. Why do I have to memorize it?"

Axel gazed at him for a moment, then stared at the piece of orange in his hand. "You know, I have no clue."

They both laughed then, not really knowing what they were laughing at. Still, they laughed.

Roxas sighed and leaned against the wall. "So…you'll help me…get out of here?"

Axel shoulders fell. "Roxas, don't ask me that."

"Why…are you being watched or something?"

Axel lifted a mocking eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Roxas' face fell and he laid his chin on the top of his knees. "But…if the chance arose…?"

"Again, don't ask me that. You don't remember, but I've told you this many times. If this whole thing is revealed, everyone is going to pay whether they wanted to be a part of it or not."

"So, you're covering your ass."

"Hey, I'm the one who _accidentally_ let you escape in the first place," Axel growled.

Roxas flinched at his tone. "I'm…sorry." He decided to not press the issue any further. If he was going to get out of this hell once more, then he would have to hope for Sora. Him talking to old acquaintance about escape would only arouse suspicion. He brought the apple to his lips, nibbling at it bit by bit.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

That night, Roxas awoke to find Namine crawling into his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't feel well," Namine whispered, her cheeks looking rather pink. "They gave me some weird drug and now…my hips hurt."

Roxas' brows furrowed and he invited the blond girl under the covers. Since she was his sister, he only supposed they had slept together before. "It'll be okay," he consoled, wrapping his arms around the girl.

Namine snuggled into him, her head buried under his arm.

"Sing me a song, Roxas," she pleaded.

Roxas nodded and thought, but only one song came to mind. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

Roxas didn't need to finish the song, for Namine was already asleep. Roxas smiled down at her peaceful face and laid his own head down next to hers. "I promise this will all be over soon, Namine," he whispered, before closing his eyes.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: Thank you for reading. Also, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. Some of you reviewers seem confused about aspects of the story.

Riku & Namine: Please stay tuned for chapter fifteen!

Sora & Roxas: The thrilling conclusion to _The Perfect Computer_ is only a few chapters away, so keep your eyes peeled for the next section to the story.

Axel: Don't forget to review! Got it memorized?


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Execute

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Fifteen: Execute_

The headquarters of the Diamond Wing Corporation were located in Kita, one of Tokyo's many wards. It looked innocent enough from the outside. In fact, to be honest, it looked like all the other buildings around it—a regular tall metal box of a building with some windows and a revolving door.

They knelt in the darkness of an alley just across the street from the building's main entrance. Riku was attaching objects to his jacket, and Leon seemed to be occupied with typing frantically on the computer.

Sora, however, could not take his eyes from the building. A feeling of dread grew within him as he gazed longingly at it. Inside that building was Roxas, the one he loved and the one he had nearly forgotten. Sora was already sickened with himself for that, but for now, that did not matter. All that mattered at this moment was accomplishing their goal.

They were going to get Roxas, possible liberate all other subjects, and get out of there. Or at least that was the plan from what scraps of information Sora had gathered. He still was vague about what exactly the plan was. However, Sora believed in Leon and the others and was sure it would work.

Sora turned to Leon and whispered, "So…what's the plan to get in? Are we going to shoot our way in and—" Riku's abrupt glare at the brunet silenced him.

"No," Leon said, coolly as usual. "Rushing in there would only cause the whole building to go on alert."

"Then how do you plan to sneak in?"

"I'm changing the data at this moment."

"You're changing the main computer's functions?! Wow, Leon—"

"No, I'm changing the data of the Palm Pilots the guards are most likely carrying."

"Oh?" Sora didn't fully understand, but he decided not to press the matter. He looked over to Zach. The black-haired man was grinning wildly as he flipped through a stack of blank CDs. Sora only guessed that the CDs were for data collecting.

He turned around to look at Cloud. His eyes bulged as he saw the blond man begin to undress behind a dumpster.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Roxas stared at the TV in front of him vacantly. Why the bastards that owned this building would think he would enjoy watching _Anpanman_ was beyond him. The children's TV show was worse then that American's children show called _Barney_. Just watching the screen made Roxas want to kill himself.

Namine sat next to him, scratching her pencil on her sketchpad rapidly. Roxas looked over and tilted his head. The drawing was either a really constipated fruit…or a picture of Pikachu.

"Hey, what are you drawing?"

"A picture of Mickey Mouse. He used to be our favorite cartoon character."

"Oh," Roxas simply said.

Namine sighed and turned to him. "I'm sorry. You still have no inkling of your lost memory?"

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's all right. It's not your fault anyway. Besides, you're back with me now. That's all that matters to me." She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Roxas wrapped his arm around her and immediately felt warm. He smiled to himself. His memories might never return, but his heart still remembered.

"You said you met people who would help us. How do you know they will?"

"Hm…oh, I just do."

"You just do? That's not exactly reassuring. We can't stake our lives on a feeling."

Roxas chuckled. "I've been doing that exact thing since I was awakened."

"Awakened?"

Roxas caught himself and tried to think of a likely story. "Um…that is, I was asleep when I was found and someone woke me up."

"One of those friends you spoke of?"

"Yes."

Namine rolled her head so she was gazing up at him. "What are they like, these friends?"

"I'm not sure I should say. What if our captors are listening into this conversation?"

"They're not."

"How do you know?"

Namine broke into a fit of giggles. "Well, one time you found Mr. Xigbar and Mr. Marluxia in a rather…awkward position. You blackmailed Mr. Xigbar, so now our conversations are no longer recorded. Besides, they didn't really find our crying entertaining anyway. "

Roxas had to laugh. Apparently his old self was not exactly like the person he was now.

A loud clashing of metal was heard and the doors to the room Namine and Roxas were currently in opened. A man with pink hair walked forward, followed by a blond-haired woman. Roxas gazed at them in almost shock. The man looked like an extremely ugly girl, and the girl looked like a very rare beetle.

"Come with us, #13," the man with pink hair instructed.

"Why should I go with you? What are you going to do to me?" Roxas asked warily.

"We are going to run some tests, and you really have no choice in the matter. Now come." The women spoke venomously.

Namine flinched visibly. Roxas glanced at her for a moment, then turned his eyes back to the other two. To make Namine flinch, the woman must be one of the more brutal scientists. However, the two goons were right. Roxas didn't really have a choice.

He rose to his feet, allowing his hand to trail up Namine's arm as he stood. He then turned to the man and woman…and obediently followed them through the door. As the door closed, Roxas looked back, only to be met with the horror-struck face of Namine, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed. They were in.

The plan that Sora had been so confused about was actually ingenious. Cloud had dressed up in a replica of the company's lab coats and Sora had changed into one of the custom white t-shirts. They had walked up to the entrance desk, and Cloud had acted so…_suave_ (to put it lightly) that the desk girl had nearly pushed them through the door. It had also helped that Leon's fake appointment data had been transferred to the girl's laptop. How the older brunet had managed to do that, Sora would probably never know. Apparently the phrase "if you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight" was rather true.

Sora turned to Cloud and laughed lightly. "Now, to find Roxas."

"No. Now to sneak in Leon and the others. Then Leon will find out where Roxas is and we'll rescue him."

"So how do we get them in?"

The two were currently in what looked to be a doctor's office. Bottles, swabs, and other instruments were all lined up in a neat row on one long shelf. In the middle of the room was one of those brown seating beds. Cloud looked around. He gazed at the white walls, then at the tile floor. He pursed his lips and went over to the drawers, opening them one at a time quietly. Then, after finding nothing, turned to Sora.

"I was hoping to find a computer in here. I suppose luck is not completely on our side. Now we are going to have to get to one of the main offices…or at least to some sort of electronic equipment."

Sora nodded. "I think I saw someone come out of an office just down the hall. Perhaps they would have a comp."

Cloud nodded and turned to open the door, but stopped and stared at a set of cotton swabs and a pair of tweezers.

"What's the matter, Cloud? Come on." Sora shook his shoulder.

The blond nodded again and grabbed the interments, shoving them in his coat pocket before opening the door.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Roxas stood in the middle of a room with nothing but mirrors surrounding him. Even the floor was a giant mirror. He was filled with a feeling of nausea, as if he were being watched. He tapped his foot on the ground. He had no doubt that all these mirrors were one way. He could not see his enemies, but they could see him. He felt trapped and enraged, almost like a feral animal. He walked along the sides, running his hand over the smooth reflective surfaces, searching for a weak spot.

"Don't go getting any ideas, #13," came a rather caviling voice.

Roxas slowly turned to glare at the man before him.

The man had long blue hair and a X mark across his face. His expression was calm and impassive. "Do you know who I am, #13?"

"Yes…you are Saïx, the man who started this project and brought Namine and me here. You are the man who wiped my memory and have turned me into some kind of mutant."

Saïx's face remained emotionless. "So, you remember."

"No. I just came to that conclusion form the information I've gathered."

Saïx laughed. The sound chilled Roxas to the bone. "#13, you always were very bright. Always calculating, always testing, always threatening, always…protecting."

Roxas' muscles tightened and he gritted his teeth.

"I'm sure Namine has filled you in on all that you've missed since your little vacation." Saïx's face became hard and cruel. "Tell me, #13, did you meet anyone?"

"Yes, I did. I met a nice little kitty. I called him Mr. Fluffers," Roxas retorted, surprising himself with his sudden boldness toward the man that obviously had the power to kill him. He didn't know why, but even though his blood ran cold at the sight of this man, he still did not want to show any fear.

Saïx contorted in displeasure. "#13, do you remember your other…friends?"

"You mean your other lab rats? No, I don't remember them. However, Namine has informed me that she and I are the only ones left."

Saïx shook his head. "Don't sound so negative, #13. After all, we terminated them because they were going to die eventually anyway."

"What are you saying?" Roxas hissed.

"Their bodies, though accepting the machine compound, were rejecting the final experiment—the one that will make our project complete."

"What final experiment?"

"Why, your heart, #13. Our company is accomplishing great feats within these walls. Soon we will make history. We will have created the first robot to act and feel like a human."

"If that is your goal, then why are you taking the heart? The heart is the organ that you feel with! Without it, the body will be emotionless. It won't be able to function!"

Saïx shook his head again. "Oh no, #13. We have already manufactured a highly sophisticated emotional monitoring system. It will be the indicator for all emotions. We need your heart because we cannot have any evidence left behind that would lead our consumers to believe that their purchased persocoms were not completely 100% machine."

Roxas' eyes widened. "You're making persocoms…from human corpses?"

"In a way, yes. It's much like that American film _The Stepford Wives_. We're throwing everything but your body and mind away and re-programming you to be perfect. However, we were simply using you and those others for tests. Now that we have the correct codes and system, we can finally start manufacturing our persocoms."

"But you'll be killing humans!"

"Only humans that no one would miss. I don't see how that is a crime."

Roxas' body shook with anger. "Why…why are you doing this? What is your main reason?!"

Saïx tilted his head. He actually looked genuinely confused. "To become the greatest, #13. To achieve something other men have never dared to attempt. To become the greatest persocom company ever. We will become rich! Don't you see? Once the Twilight Lover series comes out, no one will ever be able to beat a persocom that is capable of love! Everyone will be buying!"

Roxas hung his head. "For power and money, you have killed innocent people, taken away their humanity, and have attempted to become God."

"I am God at this point, #13!" Saïx yelled.

Roxas balled his hands into fists. He gazed at the man in front of him, the man who truly was a monster, the man who had begun all this corruption. He was the man who had run series upon series of tests on animals and humans alike. The man who truly didn't care about the fact that he was torturing living creatures. The man, who only cared about gain, not life.

Roxas opened his palm and gazed at the crescent moon-shaped blood marks his fingernails had left. This was the man, who had turned him from a human…into something that should not truly even exist.

It was then that something occurred to Roxas. The blond looked up and fixed Saïx with a hard stare.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Saïx smiled. The expression seemed alien to him, as the skin on his face stretched abnormally around his jaw. "I'm telling you this, #13, because you will be our first Twilight Lover."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"Damn it," Leon growled for the third time as his computer screen flashed scarlet red and the words "Access Denied" flashed annoyingly.

"What's the problem?" Riku asked.

All of the men were in one of the main computer labs. Cloud had sealed off the door by unhooking the combination pad, jamming it with two cotton swabs, and rearranging the wires. He had also used the pliers to dismantle one of the computer hard drives so Leon could use his laptop to access the available data within. However, that process was bearing no fruit, for Leon could not seem to figure our the password to the main assets bank.

"They must have changed the damn word in the last twelve hours because this computer does not have the most recent password." Leon ran a hand through his hair.

"Isn't there another way?" Sora whined.

"No. Unless we have that password, we can not access the documents we need or the maps of the locations to find which room Roxas is in."

Riku slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it!"

Zack immediately covered the teen's mouth. "Shut it. Do you want us to get found out?"

Riku glared at him but nodded, as if to agree that he would calm down. "Then how do you plan to go from here? Is there a way to get the password?"

"Yes. Say please."

All men turned sharply to find Demyx standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Sora questioned.

"You know this guy?" Zack asked.

"We both do," Riku answered, moving so he stood next to Sora.

Demyx seemed unscathed by the partial glares and sighed. "You know, you guys are just lucky it was me who saw you on the camera screen and not someone else."

"And why are we lucky?" said Leon.

Demyx grinned. "Because I'm on your side. Now come with me. We don't have much time, and neither does Roxas."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

A/N: Woo. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. This story is just getting so intricate with its views on computers, advances in science, molecular biology, advances in tissue substitution and all that jazz. It takes me a while to research all the matter so as I can make my fanfic as true to the actual facts as possible. Yet even then this fanfic is technically science fiction, so pretty much anything could be true or false!

Thank you again for reading and reviewing. Your views on my fics mean very much to me and without you, the reader, this fic would be nothing. Please review!

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

**:Additional Notes:**

**Anpanman** _- _A popular children's cartoon series in Japan. Created by Takashi Yanase.

**Kita** _- _A section or part of Tokyo, much like Queens is a section or part of New York City.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: To fight is to live

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Sixteen: To Fight Is To Live_

After sneaking Leon and the others into the building's basement, which housed the huge monitor backup data systems and generators for all the computers in the company, Demyx punched in a code on the main computer screen. Suddenly, all the cameras in the building were repeatedly replaying the last five minutes of footage they recorded.

"There. Now you won't have to worry about the cameras." Demyx grinned. For a man who was betraying his company and probably had assisted in committing many crimes because of said company, the man was rather gleeful.

Leon nodded and hooked up his computer once more. "I need the password."

"It's _prestidigitation_."

Leon typed in the password and smirked as all access was granted to him. "All right. Sora, Riku, you go find Roxas. The rest of us will stay here."

"All right, but we do need to know where our little damsel in distress is," Riku commented before he was nudged by Sora.

"Roxas is on the twelfth floor. That's our research center. Hurry, an elevator is just down the hall."

Both boys nodded and left.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"Let go of me!" Roxas yelled as he smacked Saïx's arm away.

The man glared at him. His face was a mask of boredom. "Come now, #13, where exactly do you intend to run?"

Roxas gulped and looked around. The man was right, all around him was nothing but glass. Nowhere to go…unless…

Roxas sighed and hung his head in defeat. "You're right, Saïx…it's futile."

Saïx smiled at this and raised his arm. He snapped his fingers, and from under the glass floor came an operating table. Its white sheets would have looked appealing if not for the fact that it had also been equipped with arm and leg restraints. From the ceiling came mechanical arms and shields with various instruments attached to them—needles, drills, clips, and some other devices Roxas didn't recognize.

Saïx then extended an arm to Roxas. "Come now, #13."

Roxas meekly walked forward, dragging his feet a little as he walked toward the blue-haired man. When he got close enough for Saïx to put his arm around his shoulders Roxas lost his footing and fell to his knees.

"Oh…s-sorry," he stammered as he used the elder man for support when he tried to stand up.

Saïx didn't say a word as he led Roxas to the table.

When Roxas got within one foot of the table, he stopped and started to shake.

"What's wrong now, #13?" Saïx growled irritably.

"I…I'm scared," Roxas whined, and shrank to his knees.

Saïx's groan could be heard right before his footsteps echoed and stopped behind Roxas. His hand lashed out and gripped Roxas' shoulder. "#13, get on the table _now_!"

Roxas was pushed forward, and he hit his head on the table as he fell. The loud clash of metal against bone reverberated on the walls.

"I'm losing my patience with you, #13. Now you get on that table. Our time left before our manufacturing deadline is short and the quicker we can—"

"Hey Saïx…go fuck yourself," Roxas whispered as he got to his hands and knees.

In a flash, the young blond turned on his feet and launched himself at Saïx, stabbing the syringe of green liquid he had snatched into the man's stomach. When they both crashed to the floor, Roxas tumbled away and slammed into the wall hard enough to make him gasp and cringe from the pain. Gathering his strength, he managed to get himself upright by leaning against the wall for support. He opened his eyes and looked in front of him.

Saïx was gasping and clutching the syringe that he had pulled from his stomach. The man glared at Roxas and opened his mouth to yell when a gushing flow of blood exited instead. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, looking from the equipment in his hand to Roxas and back. His skin began turning a silky blue, and then began to dissipate—almost _evaporate_—into the air. Blood flowed from the skinless tissue in streams.

Roxas covered his mouth in horror as he backed away. He had assumed the syringe had been filled with a hazardous liquid, but he had not had time to anticipate what would happen. As crimson blood covered the shining glass floor, Roxas inched away, too paralyzed by what he had done to move any more.

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. He had to get control of himself. He needed to start thinking of a way to escape.

The vibrating sound of moving machinery startled him back to his senses. He looked up to see the mechanical arms above the table extending and coming toward him. With nothing to fight with, Roxas grunted and fended off the arms with his hands. Punching, hitting, shoving, kicking—all he could do to protect himself.

Another arm swayed and maneuvered around the two Roxas was fighting off. Its blades thrust forward and would have pierced vital organs if Roxas had not dodged in time. Luckily, small bleeding cuts were all he received.

Suddenly, one of the arms evaded a blow and grabbed Roxas' ankle. Twisting violently, Roxas screamed and kicked at the machine repeatedly with little to no effect as the arm dragged him closer to the table.

A loud beep pierced the silence or the mirror room, sounding like the activation of a loud speaker.

"Roxas!" a voice called out in a distraught tone.

Roxas recognized the voice instantly. "Sora!"

His struggles became more frantic. He could hear a forceful banging on the other side of the wall behind him. The banging was fallowed by a crash, and then a muffled scream.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled again, and dug his nails into the ground below him, slick as it was with blood. He strained against the arm that held him and thrashed his legs violently, then leaned forward and grabbed the thick rubber wires that jutted out of the machine and ripping them from their connections. Steam and gasoline spurted forth from the tubes, and Roxas cried out again in pain as he was thrown to the side.

The arm jerked wildly and crashed into the other arms, ultimately hitting the shield. Finally, they collapsed to the floor in a static heap.

Roxas groaned as he touched his burning face. The gasoline had not really gotten to him, but the steam had burst into his eyes. He blinked furiously as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Roxas!" the voice of the loudspeaker came again. This time it was seemingly aided by another voice.

Roxas only moaned in reply as he tried to get to his feet.

A loud crash was then heard, followed by frantic, rushing footsteps. To Roxas' ears it sounded like many people and not just a few. The footsteps did not hinder his mind for long, however, because in that moment his body was cradled and enveloped by a very familiar warmth and scent.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"Roxas! Roxas…come on, Roxas, open your eyes!" Sora bawled.

"Please, big brother! Wake up!" Namine added to Sora's shouts. The girl was crying uncontrollably.

After exiting the elevator and searching every room for Roxas, Riku and Sora had literally collided with Axel, who had just released Namine from her cell and was on his way to get Roxas. The four had joined forces. On their way to rescue Roxas, Axel had given a very brief explanation as to the predicament Roxas was in and the gravity of the situation.

Upon entering the "mirror observatory", Sora had nearly launched himself at the glass once he saw Roxas fighting with the machine. The brunet had nearly gone frantic as he had begun tossing chairs and plants at the mirror, but it wouldn't break. The glass had finally shattered after Axel, Namine, Riku, and Sora had lifted the rather heavy metal desk and launched it at the glass.

"Roxas, open your eyes _right this minute_!" Sora yelled.

Roxas groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see the worried and tear-stained face of Sora. He smiled slightly and gently lifted his hand to Sora's cheek. "Sora," he whispered sweetly.

"Oh, Roxas…I—" Sora was cut off by a quick slap to his cheek.

"What the _hell_ took you so long?!" Roxas yelled.

"I didn't mean to take so long…see, I forgot about you and—" Sora stuttered.

"You forgot about me?!"

"Not intentionally!"

"Oh, this just fills me with _such faith_ in our relationship."

"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Late."

"Late? You're not dead, so I say I'm just in the nick of time."

Namine stood back in bewilderment along with Axel and Riku. "Um…" her sweet voice echoed. "Do they…know each other?"

Riku sighed. "I guess you can say they're dating….or 'lovers' would be a more accurate description."

"L-lovers?!" Namine and Axel gasped.

That was when a random spark flew off from one of the mechanical arms and ignited the gasoline. The fire burst forth with ease and grew rapidly. An instant later, the room erupted in noise—sirens, flashing red lights, and announcements calling, "_All faculty, please report in a calm manner to the fire escapes. Please remain calm."_

Axel grabbed Roxas and slung him over his shoulder. "Come on! We can't wait here any longer."

"Wait! What about Leon and the others?" Sora asked as the four of them jumped over the shattered glass and then began following Axel to the emergency exit.

"You think they won't hear these sirens and shit too?" Riku called back behind him to Sora. As if answering Riku's comment, the sprinkler systems turned on and the four were drenched in water. "I think Leon and Cloud can manage to handle themselves."

Sora nodded, but truthfully, he wasn't worried about Leon or Cloud. Riku was right, they could handle themselves. What was worrying him was Roxas' exhausted face and pale complexion. The blond looked like he was about to become a zombie. A rather dark bruise could be seen on his forehead, his eyes looked red and swollen, and half his body was covered in blood.

"Hang in there, Roxas!" Sora called, but Roxas showed no sign of hearing him.

They exited the building lobby to find Leon and Cloud already outside next to their vehicle. Leon waved them over. Demyx was standing next to Cloud and the two of them were talking to a police officer, who looked anything but enlightened.

Leon opened the back of the van and placed Roxas on the floor, wrapping him tightly in sheets before turning to Namine. Looking her up and down, he nodded and lifted the petite girl into the van as well. "Stay here. Everything will be fine soon, I promise. Now, what is your name?" Leon smiled and talked to Namine as a father would to his precious daughter.

"Namine," the blond girl whispered as she wrapped one of the blankets around herself.

"Namine, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to watch over Roxas while we're on the road, okay?"

Namine looked scared, but nodded, her blue eyes filling with determination. Obviously, when it came to her brother, she took things very seriously.

"Squall!" a man with blond hair and thick eyebrows in a police uniform yelled as he ran towards the group.

Leon turned. "Hello, Cid."

"You mind telling me what the _hell_ is going on? Why are all the deputies on my squad arresting every Diamond Wing employee that runs out of the building?!" Cid bellowed.

Leon massaged his temples. "I would love to, but I have a rather critical matter to attend to. Cloud, please stay with the officer and explain." Cloud merely nodded.

At that moment, Zach skidded to a stop in front of them. "There you guys are! Oh, Officer Cid! Boy, are you not going to believe this one. It's just too OMG!"

Cid's brow rose at the reporter before he turned and gave a stern look to everyone else. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Since Riku and Sora were not really needed, both boys accompanied Leon back to his mansion. Sora looked over his seat didn't take his eyes off of Roxas until they arrived.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: Hello all. I mainly focused on Roxas during this chapter. I originally had the chapter being split, one paragraph for Sora and then one for Roxas, but that only seemed to break up the action and hinder the story as its climax rose. So I wrote out all the Sora parts and edited it so the action stayed cohesive. Also, I am sorry for those of you readers who are Saïx fans. *holds up Saïx puppy * I love the puppy as much as you do. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

Saïx puppy: *bark bark*

Riku: *looks over to Namine and Roxas who seem to be reading a stack of papers rather captivated* What are you guys doing?

Namine: *giggles* I'm reading the chapter about you and me, Riku. I had no idea you were so romantic.

Riku: 0-0 Huh?

Sora: Hey Roxas, whatcha reading? It looks like you've seen a ghost.

Roxas: It…it's…it's our…lemon chapter…

Sora: What?


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Three weeks later

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Seventeen: Three Weeks Later_

Sora stared blankly out his bedside window at the night sky. Moonlight shone through the glass and illuminated his bored expression. It had been three weeks since their uncovering of Diamond Wing. The police had investigated the corporation, and the trial that had been issued was the talk of all of Japan. All of Diamond Wing's lesser employees got off scot-free, but members like Demyx and Axel had received a much harsher sentence. Luckily for the two, because they had assisted the police in the investigation, they also received lesser jail time and the hope of parole.

For Diamond Wing, it was all over. Their sales plummeted to nothing, other companies refused to have anything to do with them, and the government had initiated their immediate closure.

On the upside, Riku's father's company was booming in sales. With Diamond Wing's extinction, people seemed to be begging for mini-portable persocoms. Riku himself was back to living at his apartment. His wounds had almost fully healed, and Namine's nurse-like care only aided them further.

Yes, Namine was living with Riku. After being checked out by Leon, the girl had had to go through some serious medical procedures in order to extract the mechanical viruses that were taking over her body. Despite that she survived and made a miraculous recovery. Apparently from what Leon explained, the virus and the mechanical compounds were not able to fully link with her DNA due to the fact that Namine was a girl.

Roxas, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. From what Sora could comprehend, the compounds had entered his bloodstream and bone. His cells were dying at an increasing rate and his organs could simply not fight the mechanical infection that was spreading throughout his body. In layman's terms, he was slowly turning into a robot. Soon his human memory would probably be lost, and Sora couldn't do a thing about it.

Ever since Leon had told him this, Sora had been consumed by an ever-increasing depression. He wanted to scream, to attack the Diamond Wing suits who had done this to him. He wanted to help Roxas, to save him. But there was no way Sora could fight an infection that had been growing for who knew how long.

In the first few days after Roxas' diagnosis, Sora had done nothing but stay by Roxas' unconscious side. But even then, Leon had coaxed Sora into continuing his life under the promise that Roxas was in his capable hands and he would do all in his power to help him.

Slowly, Sora began to seek shelter inside himself. He attended his classes, but truly did not enjoy them. Every once in a while Riku and Namine came over to keep him company, but even their friendly intrusions into his dull world were short-lived.

Namine was the one who came over to Sora's apartment at least once a day. The two had actually become rather good friends. The girl was sweet, and talked animatedly about her brother Roxas, which seemed to comfort Sora. He enjoyed hearing the stories of her and Roxas' childhood together. It was almost like Namine was a whole different person from the girl he had first met at Diamond Wing. Namine had seemed so withdrawn and shy, and yet now she was rather bubbly and articulate.

He had grown rather fond of the girl, and she of him it seemed. For he seemed to be the one she would come to when she wanted advice about Riku. Sora could only smile at the growing affection between the two. And truthfully Sora was glad; he had always wanted Riku to settle down. His friend had always run through girlfriends like tissues, yet he seemed to be thoroughly interested in Namine. The girl also seemed to calm Riku. They reminded Sora of a crying baby and his favorite blanket for some reason.

But for all of Namine's sweetness or Riku's changing personality, they could never truly take all the loneliness out of Sora's day. It was like the time he had forgotten Roxas all over again. The same painful body, the dazzling, sinful dreams, and the feeling of utter emptiness in his own home. He was completely forlorn.

He saw Roxas everywhere—in the kitchen, on the couch, even in his bed. Everything reminded him of the person whom he had a very good chance of losing forever. If Sora had been old enough, he would have turned to drinking to forget his troubles.

Sora sighed and looked out the window. It was the beginning of spring and he could barely just make out the small green buds that adorned the tree in front of the apartment building. He wondered how long it would be before those same buds would burst forth into beautiful pink blossoms.

Sora closed his eyes and came away from the window, lowering the shade so that it just barely let in enough light to see by. He pulled back the covers and lay down on top of the sheet. The fabric against his bare upper body was warm and very uncomfortable. He groaned and tossed back the covers.

He might as well put the air-conditioning on; otherwise, he would never be able to get to sleep. He exited his room and went to the living room. His fingers traced along the wall for the thermostat. Upon finding it, they pushed a series of buttons and the air flipped on.

Sora closed the thermostat and was about to walk back into his room when the front doorknob jiggled.

He eyed the doorknob suspiciously. He had locked it, so there was no possible way for the person on the other side to get in. The knob stopped jiggling, and soon Sora heard footsteps that faded away. He shrugged off the happening as nothing more than a person who had gotten the wrong apartment. He went to his room and got back into bed, only to hear the front door open a few moments later.

Sora stiffened at the sound. No doubt it was the same person…but how had they managed to get in? Sora strained his ears to hear. The person was slowly closing the door and locking it. Now they were almost silently walking toward his bedroom. Sora leaned up in his bed and faced the doorway. There, in the shadows, was the outline of a person.

Sora gulped, but the figure just stood there and didn't move an inch. Either the figure was confused, or he was the worst murderer ever.

"Who are you?" Sora found himself saying.

Instead of answering, the figure's arm extended and turned on the light. Sora gasped at what he saw.

"Roxas!"

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: I know, you all hate me because I'm so evil. But do not fret, the next chapter has already been posted. So you don't have to kill me . . Please review and enjoy!

Riku: *watches Roxas and Sora get undressed* What are you guys doing?

Sora: Don't you know, Riku?

Roxas: The next chapter is our lemon scene. We have to get undressed.

Riku: *sigh* I'm glad I don't have a lemon scene.

Namine: We just might Riku. The author says that if she gets enough reviews asking for it she'll do a lemon scene between us, and maybe even a lemon scene between Cloud and Leon.

Riku:…why me.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Seduction of virgins

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Eighteen: The Seduction of Virgins_

Sora stared at Roxas for the longest time as the blond stood in the doorway. He was virtually untouched and looked as if he were the healthiest man alive. None of the former paleness or wounds from not so long ago graced his smooth skin. And he looked to be dressed in an old Chinese white school uniform. He wore white pants, a black shirt, and a white coat with black brocade at the collar. The outfit rather fit his boyish appearance.

Roxas' blue eyes gazed at Sora solemnly, as if he were waiting for something.

Sora stuttered. "R-Roxas, what are you doing here? Are you feeling better? Why did Leon let you go so soon? Are you sure you're all right?"

Roxas did not say a word, but smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Roxas, you're not speaking. Is something wrong?"

Roxas did not answer; he turned off the light and walked over to the bed.

Moonlight was all that illuminated the room now, casting each boy's body in alluring shadows and highlights. Roxas climbed into the bed and sat down on his knees at the edge.

"Um…Roxas…what are you doing?" Sora asked.

Roxas remained silent, but his hands trailed up the front part of his body to slowly start removing his jacket from his shoulders. The material slid off smoothly and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Roxas' hands then smoothed over the black fabric of the shirt down to his stomach, where he took the hem into his hands and began to slowly pull the shirt over his head.

Sora gulped as he began to realize Roxas was giving him a show. The boy was stripping in front of him, all the while his seductive blue eyes never leaving Sora's. As the shirt was pulled off, Sora felt a sudden jolt in his pants, which were gradually becoming very tight. The brunet blushed as he gazed at Roxas' bare chest. Sora could not help but stare; the flesh itself seemed to be calling his name, the pink rosy nipples just begging to be touched. Of course he had glimpsed Roxas' chest before but now it was different, the situation had more…meaning.

Sora hadn't even realized how close Roxas had gotten until the blond was practically in his lap, caressing his cheek. Sora sighed at the touch but tried to protest. "Roxas, you just…got out of surgery or…whatever. Do you really think we should be doing this?"

Roxas only came closer. Their lips were a breath apart; eyes were locked and filled with the same desire.

"If we don't now, we'll never," Roxas whispered, before laying his mouth on his.

The kiss was blinding. Sora could only close his eyes and moan, relishing the tiny sparks of pleasure it released in his brain. Hands combed and massaged the back of his head, and Roxas' pink tongue darted out and beckoned into Sora's mouth to come and play. Their bodies were so close, their heat intermingling, flesh pressing.

Sora could slowly feel himself being pushed backward until his back hit the mattress. Another moan escaped Sora's mouth before their lips parted. Roxas did not waste any time and turned his attention to Sora's neck and collarbone, gently coaxing the skin with his wet tongue. Sora gasped and arched his body at the touch.

"Roxas…are you sure?" Sora whispered. "You do know what this means, right?"

Roxas stopped his ministrations and fixed Sora with a hard stare. "Sora, I've known it, processed it, and acted on it. Fact is, you could have had me the first day we met. I've waited patiently as long as I could but I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to make love to you whether you like it or not."

Sora blinked at this statement, then smiled. "Who said I wouldn't like it?"

With a playful simper, Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas' chest and flipped their positions. With one arm raised on either side of Roxas' head, Sora gazed down at him, grinning with delight. "Roxas, I love you. And I'll do it all night, if that's what you wish." He moved his leg between Roxas' thighs to prove his point.

The blond gasped immediately and covered it with a moan. His hips swayed as to stimulate the friction further. "Yes, anything, just as long as it's you fucking me finally."

Sora raised a brow. "Fucking?"

Roxas groaned. "Oh, skip the formalities and do me!" To emphasize his statement, Roxas dragged the brunet's mouth in for a searing kiss, which Sora wholeheartedly accepted.

Their bodies moved against each other's as they kissed, necked, and left proof of their actions on each other's skin. Sora's hands trailed up and down Roxas' body, following every curve and dip, memorizing every indentation. His mouth traveled down his chest, his lips feasting on moist, salty skin. He paused as his lips came to one of the twin peaked buds. His eyes were transfixed, and he found himself becoming rather curious about them.

"Roxas?" Sora whispered.

"Yes?" the blond practically sighed.

"I think we're in trouble."

"Why?"

"I think I may have developed a nipple fetish," Sora explained, before running his tongue over the small circle of skin.

Roxas' reaction was immediate as the blond arched his back, his breath hitched, and his hands slid up to cup the back of Sora's head.

Sora held back the giggle that wanted to escape. Then a thought came to the brunet—if Roxas had liked his nipple being touched…Sora's eyes darted downward and back up again. If Roxas had liked that, what would the blond feel if he touched…down there?

Sora blushed at even the thought, then shook himself. He was not a giddy schoolgirl; he knew what was down there. He knew what it looked like. It was just he had never touched one that was not his own.

Ignoring his bashfulness, Sora gently lifted one of his hands and dragged it across Roxas' skin. His fingers rose, then dipped right before his flat stomach, then dipped again before teasing the waistline of the pants. Unconsciously, Sora's blush grew from soft pink to bright magenta.

The fingers toyed, tapping the skin beneath them before finally finding the courage to dive inside. Inside was warm, and soft was the underwear that they slinked on. They paused when they encountered something hot and rather hard, yet slightly malleable. Then, as if deciding to throw caution to the wind, the fingers seized what they had discovered and began stroking against it.

Roxas' breathing all but stopped. Then, a soft and brief sigh—but obviously Roxas was trying to keep something in. Sora raised his head and looked from where he could see his hand moving under the pants' fabric to Roxas' face.

The blond's cheeks were a bright pink, and one hand went to cover his mouth. He gazed at Sora in half-surprise and utter pleasure. Sora arched a brow and looked back, then he lightly ran his index finger over what he knew was the most sensitized area of the male reproductive anatomy.

Roxas' body twitched, he released his mouth and nearly growled. "Sora…no, don't."

Sora returned his attention back to the nipple, where he blew on the sensitive nub. Roxas' head slung back and a loud moan escaped from him. Sora chuckled and smirked. "Why, Roxas. You never told me your nipples were so sensitive—" He leaned his head down and ran his tongue over the responsive blossom, "—and so tempting."

Roxas' body was shivering all over; small mewls escaped as his hands pressed against the bedsheets. "It's not the nipple…Oh, God…Sora, you…have to stop…you don't know what you're…ohh!" A loud moan consumed the sentence.

"Oh, I believe I do," Sora purred, running his tongue over Roxas' nipple in time with his hand, which was massaging and moving in a back and forth-type pattern.

Roxas' hips rose and pushed against the hand, rubbing slightly. Roxas' whole body seemed to be tightening up; his hands were becoming clenched iron fists. "No, Sora…please…I'm…I'm—"

Before Roxas could finish his sentence, Sora lightly bit down on one nipple and applied a tighter grip with his hand. Roxas' body went very still, except for a few slight shivers, and a startled gasp followed by a breathless sigh escaped his mouth. He nearly went limp in Sora's arms, his strained body warm and almost weary. Sora allowed himself to slip away, to allow Roxas to lie on his side against the sheets as he panted, gaining back his strength.

Sora smiled as he leaned backward to rest on his bottom. He gazed down at Roxas, at the beauty sprawled out in front of him. His arms lay limply together in front of him, his head lying to one side, exposing his neck. His bare chest was lightly dampened with sweat, and his smooth stomach exposed as it rose and fell with breathing. Sora's eyes traveled to the pants and shoes. The white pants were tight and crumpled around his bent legs. A definite wet spot across the crotch was starting to show through.

Sora shook his head and wiped his hand on the sheets before he outstretched both hands to assist with the pants. He unbuckled the belt and let it slide off the bed, then undid the button and zipper in the pants before moving to the shoes and removing them. After rolling Roxas over on his back, he took a hold of a belt loop on either side of the pants and roughly yanked them down to Roxas' knees, then gently slid them all the way off.

All the while, Roxas watched his ministrations with glazed eyes and a delighted smile. His body was filled with warmth and joy…not to mention fulfillment. He understood that the real part of their intercourse was about to come, but he couldn't help but bask in the glow of his first orgasm.

Sora touching his nipples in that way had nearly sent him begging for more. He had had no idea his chest and nipples were so sensitive, and if what Sora said was true—that he truly did have a nipple fetish—Roxas only beamed as the images of possibilities played through his mind. His hands leisurely traveled up his stomach to his chest were he grazed the pink buds himself, invoking a response from his own body.

As Sora concentrated on the shoes, Roxas in turn gazed at him. He ogled him, rather, as his eyes trailed up and down the brunet's body. Starting at his unruly hair, down to his boyish face, then his slim chest that was flawless and hairless, then his flat stomach that rippled enticingly, and then his pajama pants. Roxas couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his face as he saw the obvious crest right between Sora's outstretched thighs.

Sora tossed the sneakers behind him as he leaned forward on his arms to gaze at Roxas again. Seeing the blond's devilish smirk as he gently rubbed his own nipples had Sora's cheeks shining crimson as he asked, "What is it? Is something amusing?"

"Hm? Oh, no…it's nothing." Roxas smiled.

Sora's brows furrowed in confusion. _Nothing?_ the brunet reiterated in his mind. _Nothing? It can't be nothing. If it were nothing, then he wouldn't be smirking and touching himself. Is he…pleasuring himself?_

This thought seemed to make his already raising erection twitch. Sora gulped. _If he's…pleasuring himself…then…was I no good? Was the whole nipple and hand thing really not turning him on as I thought?_

Sora ran over each idea in his mind. Did Roxas fake the orgasm? He had heard in health class that half of the girls on those porn videos Riku sometimes tricked him into seeing were always faking it, so if girls could do it, maybe guys could too? But then again, could guys fake an ejaculation?

Sora glanced down at Roxas' dark blue briefs. The wet stain on the crotch was definitely not fake. Sora considered it further. It could have been a pity orgasm…but did that really even exist?

It was then that Sora remembered he was a virgin and had never had sex before. He had seen it done on videos and heard about it, but had never really had the opportunity of doing it himself. His cheeks grew pink once more as he considered his position. He had never been with anyone, so he truly did not know how sex was supposed to go, let alone how sex with another man was supposed to play out.

He gulped and gazed at Roxas with uncertain eyes. From Roxas' reactions he seemed to be doing acceptably, but now he found himself worrying about Roxas' satisfaction. What if he wasn't any good and Roxas—another thought struck Sora.

Roxas was a virgin too, from what he knew, and he was sure having first-time sex with a male virgin was a lot different from having first-time sex with a female virgin. For one, women came pre-equipped, and men technically had something as well, but it was not _made_ for that. His worry increased as the truth dawned on him. This was going to hurt Roxas.

Sora found himself panicking. He didn't want to hurt Roxas, this being their first time and all, but he didn't want to stop either. He could tell Roxas about his worries, but that would only kill the mood. And besides, this was supposed to be a romantic thing, a time when two bodies came together and—

"Sora?"

Roxas' voice pierced Sora's thinking process. "Huh, yes?"

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to faint," Roxas soothed. He leaned up to cup Sora's face in his hands.

Sora shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm just…worried, that's all."

"Worried? You were making love to me like some kind of…tempting seducer, and now you're worried?" Roxas asked with a baffled expression.

Sora blushed, realizing how childish he was being. "I just…I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Sora, I don't think there's a chance of that happening. You've already made me come once, you're already past the finish line."

That paused Sora's thought for a moment and had him genuinely puzzled.

Roxas shook his head and explained with a smile. "The main goal during sex is not the completion of the sex, but the completion of the two or more individuals. The goal is to have each partner reach their satisfaction at least once. If one partner does not reach his or her satisfaction, then the sex has not necessarily failed, per se, but it does leave the unsatisfied partner a little disgruntled. But that's beside the point. You, Sora, have already made me orgasm once, there is no need for you to be fearful."

Sora nodded at Roxas' words. The blond always had a way of explaining things so he could understand them. So, he didn't have to worry about how he performed in bed after all. He grinned at that, enjoying the feeling of love that welled up inside him once more. However, the feeling of dread on the other matter…

"Roxas."

"Yes?"

"Um…are you sure you want to do this? You do know what this means, right?"

"Sora, I answered this question earlier."

"No, no," Sora protested. "I mean…what this…_really_ means." His hands slid forward to grasp his partner's, gently gripping them.

Roxas' face was confused for a fraction of a second before his eyes widened in understanding. He smiled, in a state of self-consciousness. "Y-yes, Sora…I know what this means we have to do."

"And…you still want to do it?"

Roxas' cheeks turned a soft pink and his eyes rose from the bedsheets to look into Sora's. "Yes…I'm willing to go through this, if it means that I'll finally be yours and we'll finally be together in a way that's not just physical."

Sora was speechless. Truthfully, he did not know what to say "I…I…"

Roxas leaned forward and cupped Sora's face in his hands. "I would go through anything, _do_ anything, if you were the reward I would receive."

Sora face burned. He didn't know what to make of Roxas' answer. He didn't know whether to say something so deeply moving back, or if he should just simply say 'thank you'. Yet it didn't really matter, because in his stammering, Sora merely returned the conversation back to his fear of what Roxas had said earlier.

"That's good. But then why did you say before it was 'nothing'?"

Roxas' face fell from loving to dumbfounded. "What?"

"Um, earlier you said it was nothing. What was it…truly?"

Now it was Roxas' turn to blush, and the blond's embarrassment only excited Sora.

"I was…staring at your erection and wondering about it."

"My penis?" Sora looked down at the bulged fabric of the pajamas and pulled back the waistband to peer inside. "What about it?" he asked, his expression and posture much like a child's.

Roxas shook his head and briefly laughed. "Lean back. I'll show you exactly what I was wondering." There was a mischievous grin was on the blond's face, and Sora found himself fidgeting in anticipation.

Roxas' hands gently ran over the tented black fabric, teasing the already excited flesh further. His fingers gently probed, pushed and molded, trying to get a feel of the size before they released him.

Sora moaned and pushed upward toward the hesitant fingers. Roxas' hands slowly pulled back the elastic waistband and gently pulled it down until it gathered around his knees. He gazed at the aroused organ in front of him and trailed a lone finger up and down the dusky pink skin. Sora gasped and turned his head to one side, his blue eyes glazed over.

Roxas giggled. "Do you like that?"

"Y…yes," Sora moaned.

"Then how do you like this?" Roxas purred before lifting Sora's member in his grasp and engulfing the head in his mouth, allowing his tongue to press across the small slit.

Sora's mouth opened in a silent cry of ultimate pleasure. His hands seized Roxas' head and pushed against it. "Roxas…oh God…is this what you felt like?"

Roxas didn't answer, but ran his tongue over the head a few more times before beginning a slight sucking motion.

Sora's eyes brimmed with tears and he took in uneven breaths. The heat growing in his loins was increasing, and the pleasure flowing through his nerves was almost mind-blowing. Sora shook his head, trying to pull his mind from the red sea of passion. He leaned upward and pulled Roxas' head away from him.

The blond stopped and gazed up at Sora, his face worried and small dots of pre-cum gradually sliding down his bottom lip. Sora smiled comfortingly and leaned forward, licking the pre-cum off with his tongue.

Roxas gasped and moaned as Sora's tongue trailed over his chin and then down his neck. He arched his neck as much he could, exposing all his flesh, only to have the tongue retreat. "Sora?" Roxas whined in protest.

"On your back, or doggy-style?"

Roxas sobered and blinked at his lover. "What?"

Sora blushed. "I know vaguely how sex is to be done. But I've always heard that those are the two main positions for it…so which do you want?"

Roxas struggled with the question. _If we do it doggy-style…_

The blond shook his head. "From the front. I want you to kiss me and hold me while you thrust. I want to look into your eyes. I want you imprinted into my memory so I won't forget."

Sora smiled and crawled forward, moving Roxas onto his back and attacking his neck with kisses and suckles. Then he pushed his legs apart and placed a pillow under his bottom. He had read in a book once that if you placed a pillow under the submissive partner it was easier to find…something, Sora really couldn't remember what it was.

Roxas moaned into his other's ear as he could feel his underwear being slowly pulled off. "Please, Sora, I'm ready. Please," he whined.

Sora smiled weakly, still really not convinced that Roxas knew what awaited him. Sora looked down at the entrance and then back at Roxas. "Um…shouldn't we use…something to make it easier?"

Roxas blinked through glazed eyes before saying, "Do you have an lubricant, like warming gel?"

Looking around his room awkwardly, Sora opened his bedside drawer and retrieved a bottle of tropical-smelling lotion. "Will this work?"

Roxas only nodded his head rapidly. Sora shook the tube and slathered a generous helping on his first finger before gently bringing it towards Roxas, rubbing around the tight ring before slowly inserting it inside.

Roxas' body tightened around Sora's finger instinctively and the blond's face winced in pain.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, just…wasn't expecting it to be that cold. Keep going."

Sora's gaze was doubtful, but he nodded and slowly inserted a second finger. Another twitch on Roxas' face, but the blond made no plea for Sora to halt. After a few moments of Sora doing a gentle thrusting and twisting of his fingers, he added a third one. Roxas' expression looked pink and pleasured, as if the tweaking pain from earlier was gone.

"Sora, I'm okay, really," Roxas moaned. His hands reached out and touched Sora's stomach and grazed his chest. "Please, I can't wait any longer."

The brunet gulped, unable to deny those pleading blue eyes that looked at him so adoringly. He nodded. "Okay, but spread your legs a little wider, it might hurt less." Roxas merely nodded and did as was asked.

Sora squeezed the tube of lotion once more, this time to his own erection. He shivered at the gel's coldness. Feeling a little impatient for what was about to happen, Sora grinned down at Roxas and began talking in the sexiest voice he could muster. "Tell me Roxas—what do you want me to do?" Sora teased.

Roxas took in a breath and whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

Sora shivered at the words. The profanity seemed to add a sizzle to their passionate heat.

"Where?"

Roxas blushed and looked to the side. "Sora, please…"

Sora chuckled and tenderly guided his erection at Roxas' entrance, pushing teasingly. "Is this where, Roxas?"

Roxas gasped at the coldness but nodded rapidly. "Y-yes."

Sora smiled, and gently a steady hand helped his penis ease into the tight ring of muscles. His other hand wrapped around one of Roxas' knees to also steady him. When all of the tip was almost inside Sora found himself closing his eyes as he began to feel the intense heat. He grunted as he pushed in more, wanting to feel that feeling—

"Sora, stop!"

His eyes flew open and Sora halted everything he was doing, he didn't even breathe. The young boy looked down at the blond beneath him. Roxas had his body turned slightly sideways, his hands fisted into the pillow beneath him, and his eyes were squeezed shut with crystal tears at their brim.

Sora nearly lost his want to continue, it was obviously hurting Roxas a great deal. Gulping he started to pull away only to have Roxas' hand grab his arm.

"No, no…don't leave. It's okay, just…I just need time to adjust is all. Just…give—"

His words died as Sora vigilantly, without causing more pain, leaned over and kissed the blond's quivering lips. "I'll wait as long as you need," Sora said simply.

Roxas nodded, and did exactly as Sora said.

After about five minutes, the blond had given Sora the okay to enter further, and after about three more moments of silence and attentive kisses, Sora asked…

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, a little, but not as much as before. But I think I'm okay, we can start."

Sora nodded and began to withdraw slowly, waiting a minute for Roxas to get adjusted after he was fully withdrawn. Then he slid back in and then out again. Out and in, out and in. Each thrust brought a delicious mewl or response from Roxas. At Roxas' cries for more Sora obliged, increasing his thrusts in either speed or strength depending on his partner's outburst.

Sora, with each thrust of his reaching deep inside Roxas, wanted to scream in pleasure. Roxas, the way he felt from the inside…it was all absolutely amazing. It was deliciously tight, hot, and utterly slick from the lotion. It felt wonderful, and Sora's body craved the feeling. It made him harder, made him want to go faster.

Within a few moments, both were groaning, grunting, and screaming as each of their pleasures increased. Roxas, except for his pleas for more, was actually rather silent. Sora, on the other hand, seemed to not want to stop.

"Damn, Roxas…you feel so good. You're so tight, and hot. Oh God…it's like heaven," Sora moaned.

Roxas nodded and the blush on his cheeks deepened at every comment. "Sora…I…I'm…" He was cut off once again by Sora taking his erection in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Tell me, Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora smirked, returning to his romantic voice.

Roxas groaned at the friction he was feeling. Sora inside of him and his stroking him was too much. "I'm…making love."

"Yes. But what else?"

"I'm..._Sora!_" Roxas' body jerked as his climax neared.

Sora grunted, his peak was coming fast as well. But he wanted Roxas to answer one more thing before that time. Sora increased his thrusts but moved his hand to grip Roxas' jewels, hitting the pressure point at the juncture.

Roxas screamed as blinding bliss overtook him, and yet his climax was robbed of him. "Sora! What are you doing?"

"From what I've heard you won't be able to cum like this," Sora panted out.

"Why?! Sora, please! I'm overflowing!" Roxas begged, tears coming to his eyes.

"All right, but tell me…my love. Who am I?"

"You're Sora!" Roxas nearly screamed.

"And who is Sora?"

Roxas whined and let his head lull to the side. "Sora…my lover, my other, and the man who makes me whole. The man who fills me with every inch of himself…the man who is doing me right now."

Sora smiled and released Roxas.

Their climax was magnificent. Both clung to each other as they fell over the edge together, their bodies intertwined and connected in a way more binding then just physical. Their hearts beat as one, and if you were to see them, you would not recognize where one ended and another began. As they fell to the bed together, exhausted and sated, Sora leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Roxas' forehead. The blond smiled and snuggled into his other's embrace. Their chests touched, legs intertwined, and lips locked. They did not care about the sticky fluid the was subbed off on the sheet, all that existed to them was each other.

"Roxas," Sora whispered sleepily.

"Yes?" Roxas answered, half-asleep already.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again."

There was a long silence before Roxas said, "I'll never leave you entirely, Sora. But even if I do, I will return. To you I—" Roxas cut off his sentence as he saw Sora was already fast asleep. The blond rolled his eyes and chuckled , but leaned over and kissed Sora's forehead. "To you I will always return."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

A/N: WOOO! I have to say that was the best lemon scene I have ever done that was not a one-shot. Hope you readers don't mind the profanity all too much? This chapter took me forever, writing, revising, rewriting, and editing. But hopefully the lemon scene is to your satisfaction. I know a usual lemon scene is romanticized and all that…but I wanted to capture the real emotion behind a 'first time'. I wanted to show the commitment, love, and the affection between the two characters as they literally give themselves to one another. Hopefully I have done that.

As always, please review and thank you for reading. The thrilling conclusion chapters of _The Perfect Computer_ will be coming at you very soon!

_~~This chapter was beta corrected by Airen and SilverDeathAngel_

Riku: Roxas…Sora…why are you naked in the hot tub?

Sora: We're relaxing our sore muscles. *whines*

Roxas: Ow, my butt! T^T.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: One in a Million

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Nineteen: One in a Million_

Sora woke up to the blissful sounds of chirping birds and rushing traffic. The sunlight beat in through his window and shone on his face and upper body. He grinned lazily and happily as memories of the night before drifted into his mind. He rolled over, wanting to bring Roxas into his arms and go back to sleep—but what he saw was not Roxas, but an empty spot and crumpled sheets.

Sora leaned up and looked around the room. He had no memory of Roxas getting out of bed. He had not so much as even felt the bed move after last night. Sora got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans, determined to figure out the reason for the other's absence.

He peeked out his bedroom door into the living room, not seeing Roxas anywhere. He turned and looked in the kitchen, not seeing anyone there either. It was now that Sora started to get really worried.

Where could Roxas have gone? He couldn't have gone out for coffee or anything because none of Sora's clothes were gone. Not even the uniform Roxas had been wearing last night was gone. He looked around the house once more, and decided that maybe Roxas went over to Riku's to visit with Namine.

Sora grinned to himself. Yes, that must be it.

He rushed back into his bedroom and tugged a red t-shirt over his head. He ran to the front door and was about to put on his shoes when he noticed the note hanging from the door.

With a perplexed expression, he snatched the note from the door and began to read. However, nothing could prepare him for the reality that the note held.

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry I did not stay to say this in person. You deserve that much and more. However, I left because this morning after I woke up I decided to take out the trash. On my way down the stairs, my legs gave out. _

_And so this note is here instead of me, so at least you'll know the truth. After I regained consciousness the day before yesterday, Leon explained to me the gravity of my situation in whole._

_I'm dying, Sora. My human body cells are being depleting rapidly, consumed by the machine cells. Soon I will not remember you or anything that has ever happened to me. I will become a full persocom. I don't know if I'll still be able to feel or not, and I don't know if…_

_After Leon informed me of this, I asked him how much time I had left. He said I had as much time as my body would let me, for soon it would start rejecting my human brain's commands. I knew when I came to you last night that I would have very little time with you, but I was okay with that. For I wanted to spend the remainder of my time with you. I just didn't realize how very short that time was._

_Last night was wonderful, Sora, and I'll never forget it. Just like I'll never forget you. I love you with all my heart, Sora. You know that. I'm sorry it ended like this. I wish I could be with you forever. I truly am sorry._

_I don't know quite how to tell you this but…I'm going to have Leon inject me with a virus. The virus will sweep through my system and kill me. I know you're probably freaking out right now, Sora, but please listen. I'm going to die soon anyway now that my legs have given out, and I'd rather die with memories of you than without memories or as an emotionless persocom._

_Please don't come to Leon's house._

_Your love,_

_Roxas_

Sora's hands were shaking as he finished the note. He was filled with a mixture of terror, anger, and pain. Tears freely fell from his cheeks as he crumpled the paper in his hands.

"Where do you get off making a decision like that?" Sora growled. He grabbed his shoes and shoved his feet into them before grabbing his coat.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"Are you ready?" Leon asked as he filled the syringe with pink liquid.

Roxas nodded, his face tearstained and emotionless.

Leon sighed. "You know, what you did to Sora with the whole note thing…it really seems in poor taste."

Roxas smirked at that. "Yeah, I know. But I didn't want to argue with him about my decision, nor did I want him to see me like this." Roxas motioned to his slightly gray-tinged legs.

Leon nodded. "I can understand that. So you do want this?"

"I'd rather die with Sora still in my heart."

"I see. But wouldn't you rather live your whole life with Sora?"

Roxas coughed. "I wish for that more than the world." He looked up at Leon, his eyes dark blue and utterly lonely. "Thank you for everything, Leon."

Leon raised a brow, then pulled the syringe out of the bottle. "So, you made this whole decision on your own, did you?"

Roxas' eyebrows furrowed. He could not understand why Leon did not answer his "thank you". But Roxas shrugged it off. Maybe the older man was just not happy with the way he had handled things with Sora like he said. "Yes."

Leon then took a hold of Roxas' arm. "Then you won't mind if I make a decision on my own as well," he whispered.

"What?" Roxas asked, not catching was Leon had said.

The door to the lab where Leon worked flew open and slammed against the wall. Sora stood in the doorway panting, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Sora!" Roxas voiced as the young brunet stomped forward.

"Where the hell do you get off making a decision like that?!" Sora yelled.

Roxas' face was a complete mask of surprise. "I…I—" But surprise soon turned to anger. "I already said in the note that I want to die this way! I want to still be—"

"NO!" Sora interrupted. "I mean where the hell do you get off making a decision like you're just going to go die and I can't be there with you?! I respect your decision and I understand why you're making it, but at least have me here with you. Did you ever stop to think that even if you are going to die that I might want to be there for you?" Tears were running down Sora's cheeks, and he wiped them away with his sleeve fiercely.

Roxas gazed at him, his eyes clouded by pain. "No. I thought I was saving you the agony of seeing me die this way."

Sora looked down at Roxas' legs and touched the cold as steel skin. He looked back at Roxas. "You're just as beautiful as always."

He climbed into the small hospital bed next to Roxas and took his hand. He looked to Leon and nodded. The liquid was injected and man left the room. Sora knew it was not because Leon didn't care—it was because he was giving Roxas and Sora some privacy.

He turned to Roxas and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leaning their heads together.

"Sora?" Roxas murmured.

"Yes?"

"Sing me a song."

"You want a song _now_?" Sora falsely laughed.

"Yes."

Sora chuckled, and with tears rolling down his cheeks, he sang as best he could.

_Sometimes love can hit you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me__  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me_

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

_I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
A smile, there you were, and I was gone_

_I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah_

_You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us_

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: I know I know! All you readers probably want to kill me now, that or you'll either cry and are going to kill me later. But! It is for this exact reason that I did not post this chapter until the **true** ending to the story was finished. So please, before you kill me, read the next chapter. T^T

**:Additional Notes:**

**One in a Million **- a song by Bosson


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sakura Kiss

**The Perfect Computer**

_Chapter Twenty: Sakura Kiss_

Sora checked his watch before he looked out the limousine window. Why Riku had insisted on him being picked up at the airport and riding in the limo, he did not know. Ever since Riku had become the vice president of his father's company, the man had this hobby of treating Sora to very expensive things. Even though his wife Namine kept telling him to stop, Riku would just kiss her and shrug off her nagging by saying that Sora enjoyed it, which was a total lie. He liked it—it was always nice to be treated once in a while—but truthfully, it unnerved him when Riku did it so openly and without his asking. And besides, Sora had his own money. He really could have just taken a cab.

Sora sighed and gazed at all the passing lighted buildings in the darkness. It had been two years since he had seen Japan. After graduating from college, Sora had moved to live in America with his cousin Terra. It was through a sheer stroke of luck that his cousin lived in Omaha, Nebraska, which was home to one of the greatest zoos in the U.S.—the Henry Doorly Zoo. Sora had applied and was accepted into the zoo's training course almost immediately. The downside was he had had to learn English, but his cousin had helped him out in that department. After Sora had finished the training period, he had gradually worked his way up from cleaning boy to animal handler. He was now in charge of the two red pandas, Yin and Yang. Also, after he had fully begun to work as an actual zoo handler, he had put a down payment on a house.

Sora smiled to himself. How distant everything in the past had become. His college days with Riku and his work at Tifa's café…yet his memories of Roxas were still vivid and clear in his mind.

After Roxas had passed away, life had nearly been meaningless for Sora. Only his studies and his dream of becoming a zoologist had managed to keep him going. Even to this day, Sora still missed Roxas, and thought about him always. Even after two whole years, his heart was still constant. Of course he had had offers both from girls and other guys, but he had always kindly turned them down. No one, no matter how beautiful or handsome, could possibly take the place of the blond. Sora found it kind of a comfort that even now that he was twenty years old, he still felt the same as when he was eighteen.

He leaned forwards and tapped the window. "Um…driver? How long will it be until we reach the festival?"

"Only a few minutes, sir," was the answer.

Sora sighed and leaned back, taking the letter out of his pocket. He had come to Japan because Riku had sent him a letter saying that he really wanted to see him and that the year's spring festival to welcome the cherry blossoms was coming up very soon. Sora had been looking for a chance to visit Riku and the others anyway, Riku's letter had just pushed him a little further. And now here he was, in a limo driving to the festival where he hoped he would find Riku or possibly someone else he knew in the crowds.

Sora looked down at the bottom of the letter. The last thing Riku had written was still very cryptic to him.

_Be sure to see the oldest sakura tree. It's the biggest and blooms only white sakura. I've paid a lot of money to have it blocked off so you could see it all by yourself, so you better go there._

Why Riku had done that, Sora could not figure out. Why was it so urgent that he go there? Riku had always been mysterious, but if his friend was that huffed about it he would go.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Sora was a little self-conscious that he seemed to be the only man walking around in jeans and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt, whereas everyone else was in yukatas. But all that vanished when he looked up ahead and saw Namine waving to him. He grinned and ran over to her.

"Namine!" Sora beamed as he wrapped the girl in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm all right. I'm pregnant," Namine laughed happily. The woman was wearing a light pink kimono with a blue sash. Her shoulder-length blond hair had grown and now reached the small of her back. Her face had also matured and now she had the eyes and features of a beautiful woman.

"No way!"

"Yes, you just can't tell with this kimono on." Namine gestured to her only slightly protruding stomach.

"Well, congratulations!" Sora hugged the girl again. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Twins, actually." Namine giggled.

Sora was in awe. Two years was a really long time. If in only two years Namine and Riku were expecting a baby, then he wondered what had happened to some of the other people he knew.

In that moment, Riku ran up. "Sora!" The man's silver hair was still as long as ever, but now it was tied back in a ponytail and he was wearing a dark blue business suit. He had also matured, and now looked like a working class man.

Riku and Sora embraced each other, lightly patting each other's backs.

"It's been too long, Sora," Riku murmured.

"Yeah," Sora agreed and withdrew. "It obviously has been too long. You never told me you and Namine were expecting."

Riku shrugged, but his slight smirk and the way he looked at Namine was a proud indication of his happiness. Riku turned and gestured for Sora to follow. "Come, there are some other people who also want to meet you."

"Other people? Who?"

Sora didn't have to wait long, for he was soon led to the sakura forest where he saw Leon and Cloud sitting on a pink fold-out blanket under one of the trees, pink blossoms raining down on them. Both were dressed in kimonos—Leon in dark green and Cloud in pale blue. Cloud was staring up at the blossoms with a content expression on his face, whereas Leon, sitting next to him, was reading a book.

Cloud was the first to notice them and smiled cheerfully. "Why, Sora, it's been a while."

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"Completing my latest experiment," Leon said, without looking up from his book.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"He means we're watching the blossoms of the new year." Cloud laughed, a twinkle in his eye.

Sora didn't know exactly what was going on, but he did notice the delighted smile that passed between Cloud and Namine.

"Sora, would you like to go see the old sakura tree now?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded, anything to get away from the weirdness of the situation at hand. He followed Riku down the path and passed by the security. When they were only one or two yards from the tree, Riku stopped.

"You go on ahead. I've already seen the tree today," the silver-haired man explained as he began walking in the other direction.

"Wait, Riku! Jeez, why is everyone acting so weird?"

"You'll see!" Riku called back.

Sora groaned. Looking around him now, no one was there. He tapped his foot on the ground and looked up at the night sky, squinting to see the stars. He then looked behind him and walked to the sakura tree. Indeed it was blooming. Its white blossoms drifted on the wind and seemed to dance to some unknown melody. The air was crisp and cool around him. Just off in the distance, Sora could hear music playing and he could smell the roasting food. Sora inhaled and laughed as a blossom fell on his nose.

This place, though quiet as it was at the moment, was truly magical. Perhaps this was why Riku had reserved it for only him. He closed his eyes and turned his ears into the music as he began to hum along with it.

"I can see you haven't changed much," came a voice from the darkness.

Sora snapped awake and gazed around him. No one. "Who said that?" Sora called out, a little angry at whomever had interrupted his happy moment. But from behind the tree came a very familiar face.

He was a little older, probably the same age as Sora was now, and his hair was a little longer in back, but Roxas looked pretty much the same as before. He wore a dark blue kimono with white clouds as a border around the neck, and a black sash. White metal ears were on either side of his head.

Sora gazed at him as if he were a ghost.

Neither of them said a thing for the longest time, both just staring at each other.

Roxas coughed. "You're probably wondering how I'm alive. Well, I didn't plan it, but after our last moment together, Leon uploaded all my memory data into his computers and…to make a long story short, he created another me."

Sora gulped, not really knowing what to say or do. "Did he? How?"

"Well…" Roxas fingered his ears. "As you can see, I'm technically a persocom. But I can feel and age just like a human. I'm like Cloud, but I'm not like Cloud because he's more human than machine and I'm the opposite."

"Do you…remember everything?"

Roxas' face became solemn. "Yes…even my memories before Diamond Wing."

"And…after?" Sora choked out.

Roxas lifted his head, his eyes full of hurt. "Are you honestly thinking I could forget those memories?"

"No…I just…wanted to make sure," Sora coughed.

Another long silence followed. Each one seemed in be deep in his own mind, running through the situation in different ways.

"Sora." Roxas finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"You…how are you?"

"….is that seriously all you have to say? Come on, Roxas, I know you better then that, so don't play with me."

Roxas seemed to flinch at his words and grow angry. "Play? You think this is a game to me? Sora, I don't know what to do! First I die and we part ways, and now we're back together after two long years!"

"I know, so why don't you say what's really on your mind?" Sora stated flatly.

Roxas gasped and looked down at the ground "…did you miss me?"

"Every goddamn day," Sora answered, completely earnestly.

Roxas' face rose from the ground slowly. His blue eyes were gazing at Sora with growing joy. "Did you…ever think of me?"

"Every day," Sora answered simply.

Tears began rolling down Roxas' cheeks. "Do you….still like me?"

"…no." Sora shook his head as he walked forward, cupping Roxas' face in his hands. "I love you. I adore you. I am still yours and will forever be yours, whole heart and soul."

Tears fell freely down Roxas' face, his cheeks turning bright red as Sora embraced him and their lips touched after what seem like an eternity apart. When they parted for air, Sora kissed the top of Roxas' forehead.

_Now I see why Riku reserved this spot_, he thought to himself as he tilted Roxas' face up so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Hey Roxas, guess what."

"Huh…what?"

"I still have my nipple fetish."

"Sora!"

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms._

_**The End**_

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

_~This Chapter was beta corrected by Airen_

A/N: The final chapter of _The Perfect Computer_! Hopefully you readers like the ending. You see, I couldn't have Roxas stay in his original body, for all the previous chapters focused on the fact that a creature can not be a perfect mix of both without consequences. In Cloud's case, he was more human than machine, and now in Roxas' case he is more machine then human. I wanted this fic to have a happy ending, mostly because I hate sad endings.

As for the song at the end of the chapter, I originally had it planned out that "One in a Million" would be the ending song for the fanfic. But after hearing "If You're Not the One", which I thought described the whole fanfic as well as Sora and Roxas' relationship impeccably, I decided to switch the songs and put 'One in a Million' in Chapter 19.

As always thank you, the readers, for your dedication and reviews. They made me so happy and truly without you this fic would be nothing. Also thank you to by main beta **Airen**, for her hard work on fixing all my mistakes. And as I said in chapter 17, if you readers wish either a Namine/Riku or Leon/Cloud lemon, just review and I will be more than happy to add some bonus chapters. And again, please review and have a nice day! Thank you!

**:Additional Notes:**

**Sakura - **The Japanese word for cherry blossom

**Yukata** - A light cotton kimono used usually in the summer

**Kimono** - A loose, floor-length, Japanese garment for both men and women

**If You're Not the One** - a song by Daniel Bedingfield


End file.
